Le Coeur Précieux
by Moona Neko
Summary: La quête du Coeur Précieux n'a jamais cessé, même sept ans plus tard. Et si l'espoir du monde reposait sur les épaules de deux enfants ?
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** Soso-Kum

**Anime/Manga** : D. Gray Man

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino, seuls Ryû (et Hakuko) sortent de mon imagination.

**Note :** J'ai voulu écrire cette fiction suite à un rêve que j'ai fais. En espérant qu'elle vous plaira !

**.: Prologue :.**

Ca arriva du jour au lendemain. D'un seul coup, sans aucune raison, le Comte Millénaire cessa de créer des Akuma. Les Noah et lui-même semblaient s'être recouverts d'un voile de silence, s'engouffrant dans les ténèbres de l'oublie. Komui Lee, le Grand Intendant de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, pensa pendant un premier temps que le Comte guettait un relâchement de la part des Exorcistes afin de mieux les attaquer. Mais une année passa sans aucun incident, puis une seconde. Les Traqueurs autant que les Exorcistes décidèrent de faire leur vie hors du Quartier Général, mais que si le Comte se manifestait de nouveau, ils accourraient. Komui hésita longtemps, de peur qu'ils ne se relâchent et se fassent massacrer par la suite. Mais il finit par céder, et tous, chacun leur tour, désertèrent le QG. Les derniers à partir, furent Allen et Lenalee, qui attendirent leur majorité avant de mettre à leur tout les voiles. Entre-temps, ils s'étaient rapprochés, formant un joli couple heureux. Komui tenta tant bien que mal de dissuader sa petite sœur de partir, mais cette dernière lui avait fait comprendre qu'à dix neuf ans, elle pouvait se débrouiller (Lenalee étant plus vieille qu'Allen d'un an, elle a attendu que ce dernier soit également majeur afin de partir avec lui). Le Grand Intendant la laissa partir à une seule condition : qu'ils ne s'installent pas trop loin du QG, caprice que Lenalee accepta. Cette dernière et Allen s'installèrent donc dans une petite ferme, entretenue par une femme, âgée d'environ la cinquantaine, du nom de Hakuko. Cette dernière devint rapidement la gouvernante de la maison, s'occupant des quelques chèvres et de l'âne qui peuplaient le petit enclos.

Deux années plus tard, un nouvel habitant rejoignit la maisonnée. Il était petit, assez rondouillard et riait autant qu'il pleurait. Il attendrissait n'importe qui sans rien faire de spécial, à part de temps en temps fourrer son petit poing dans sa bouche. En effet, c'est un soir d'hiver glacial, un 22 Décembre, que le jeune Ryû fut extirpé du ventre de Lenalee. La jeune mère a souffert, son bébé ne voulant apparemment pas passer la paroi de son utérus. Elle a dû subir une césarienne, dur épreuve, mais accompagnée tout le long par Allen qui serait sa main dans la sienne. Mais quand la sage-femme lui donna son bébé, le fruit même de leur amour, toutes douleurs parurent minimes. Ils avaient un enfant. La chaire de leur chaire, le sang de leur sang...


	2. Ryû & la Congrégation

**.: Chapitre I : Ryû & la Congrégation :.**

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour le rejeton d'Allen et Lenalee. Pour la première fois de sa vie, de trois années pour le moment, il allait voir à quoi ressemblait la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Ses parents n'ont rien voulu lui cacher, de peur qu'il ne leur reproche plus tard. Bien sûr, avec seulement trois petites années sur les épaules, Ryû ne comprenait pas tout les éléments de la guerre qui avait opposé ses parents au Comte Millénaire.

Son nouveau jeu depuis quelques jours était de courir après les chèvres, brandissant une petite épée en bois que son père lui avait fabriqué. Les bêtes, affolées, ne cessaient de braire et de se rentrer dedans, produisant ainsi un boucan fort désagréable.

« Ryû, mon chéri, cesse d'importuner ces pauvres chèvres ! »

Gémit Lenalee, les mains sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés. Mais le gamin semblait sourd aux remarques de sa mère. Il abattait son arme de bois au dessus sur le nez de la chèvre sans la touchée, ce qui la faisait tout de même fuir en hurlant. Ryû riait aux éclats, tellement qu'il en eu des crampes d'estomac. Quand sa mère l'appela une seconde fois, il l'ignora complètement, prenant en chasse quelques oies qui longeaient paresseusement le petit ruisseau qui coulait dans l'enclos.

« Ryû Daisuke Asako Walker ! Viens ici tout de suite ! »

Ryû se figea. Quand sa mère se mettait à l'appeler par son nom complet, c'est que ça allait mal de passer pour lui. Son t-shirt, autrefois blanc, avait viré au marron à cause de la poussière. Son short kaki était tâché aux genoux, preuve formelle que l'enfant avait chuté souvent lors de sa course poursuite. Lenalee adorait son fils, comme toute mère. Mais il y a des fois où elle doit arriver aux extrêmes limites pour capter son attention. Le gamin avait cependant comprit que, quand elle usait de son nom complet pour le rappeler, il devait obéir sur le champ. Quand Ryû arriva près de sa mère, il usa de son sourire séducteur. Derrière ces airs de petit délinquant, le fils d'Allen était un vrai petit charmeur. Un seul de ses sourires peut vous faire fondre le cœur. Lenalee ébouriffa la chevelure brune de son rejeton. Ce dernier regarda sa mère de son unique œil voyant.

En effet, le chérubin était né aveugle d'un œil. Son œil droit, couleur d'ambre, marchait à merveille. Mais son gauche, son iris d'un blanc pur, était aveugle. Pour ses trois ans, Lavi lui avait offert un cache-œil, comme le sien, parce qu'il savait ce qu'était qu'être borgne. Sa chevelure brune, la même que son père à son âge, lui arrivait un peu plus haut que les épaules. Il tenait son prénom d'une petite tâche de naissance en forme de dragon sur son torse.

Ryû ignorait que, le lendemain, il entamerait en compagnie de ses parents un trajet de deux heures en calèche, direction le Quartier Général de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Au moins deux ou trois fois par ans, Komui organisait une semaine, durant laquelle tout le monde pouvait se revoir dans ce lieu qu'était autrefois leur maison. Allen et Lenalee n'y avait encore jamais emmené Ryû. Ils ont préférés attendre qu'il soit un peu plus vieux avant.

Hakuko, la gouvernante, préparait le repas quand Ryû et sa mère entrèrent dans le salon. Le petit garçon aida sa mère à mettre le couvert, mais attendait une chose avec impatiente : que la cloche de la porte d'entrée sonne, annonçant l'arrivée de son père. Il déposait justement un petit couteau de bois, sculpté par son père, à côté de sa propre assiette quand l'airain tinta. Le petit garçon fit volte face, et courut saluer son père à l'entrée. Ce dernier ouvrit grand ses bras afin d'y accueillir son fils, et de le serrer dans ses bras. Allen s'approcha de sa fiancée, et l'embrassa en guise de bonjour. Ryû grimaça, trouvant toujours ces baisers dégoûtants.

« - Ca sent très bon dis donc ! lança joyeusement le père de famille.

- Hakuko a fait de la soupe, de la viande et du riz ! »

Gazouilla l'enfant, dont l'estomac criait famine. Les repas de la maison étaient loin d'être mince. Ryû n'avait fait qu'énoncer ce qu'Hakuko avait commencé à préparer, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. En plus d'Allen qui mangeait contre seize, s'ajoutait son fils qui mangeait comme cinq. Lenalee faisait en sorte que l'alimentation de son fils soit équilibrée, ce qui est important pour un enfant de son âge. Quand Hakuko eut terminée le repas, toute la famille se mit à table. Différents mets y étaient déposés, certains plats venaient même d'autres pays. Les yeux de Ryû se mirent à briller quand ils tombèrent sur un steak grillé, accompagné de quelques pommes de terre débitées en cube, le tout assaisonné du jus de la viande. La gouvernante sourit face à l'air subjugué de l'enfant devant la nourriture, et lui donna l'assiette. Ryû la remercia gaiement, avant de s'attaquer à son repas avec délice. Les deux hommes de la maison engloutirent leur première assiette à une vitesse phénoménale, avant de se resservir. Les deux femmes, mangeant beaucoup moins, s'étaient contentées d'une assiette bien garnie et d'un bol de soupe. Pas besoin de le préciser, mais les deux garçons n'avaient laissé aucun reste.

« Il y a un dessert ? »

Demanda le gamin, se lécha les babines en songeant à une tarte à la pomme, ou à un délicieux flanc. Hakuko déposa alors sur la table le dessert préféré du petit garçon : un gros gâteau au chocolat, saupoudré de cacao, accompagné de meringue. Ryû poussa un cri de joie, sautant dans les bras de la gouvernante pour la remerciée.

« C'est un petit cadeau, parce qu'on ne se reverra pas pendant une semaine. »

Déclara la vieille femme en ébouriffant les cheveux bruns du chérubin. Ce dernier resta bouche-bée. Pourquoi ne reverra-t-il pas Hakuko pendant une semaine ? Il interrogea ses parents du regard. Allen vint prendre son fils dans ses bras, avant de le déposé sur sa chaise, placée entre Lenalee et lui-même. La mère de l'enfant passa sa main dans la chevelure brune de son fils.

« Nous partons demain au Quartier Général de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Et cette fois, tu es du voyage. »

Le lendemain, le réveil de Ryû fut difficile. Pour arriver à l'heure au QG, Allen et Lenalee avaient dû tirer le bambin de son sommeil à sept heures du matin. L'enfant n'était pas habitué à être réveillé si tôt, vu qu'il n'allait pas encore à l'école. Il aida tout de même ses parents, chargeant son petit sac dans la calèche. Ryû questionna le conducteur de la calèche durant de longues minutes, lui demandant l'utiliser de chaque lanière de cuire. Le cocher lui montra comment conduire les chevaux avec les rênes, mais refusa quand Ryû lui demanda d'essayer. N'importe quel gamin aurait fait un caprice pour parvenir à son but, mais lui, il sourit et n'en reparlera pas au cocher. Quand ses parents eurent chargés leurs propres valises dans la calèche, ils purent entamer le voyage. Le paysage défila sous les yeux curieux de Ryû. Il était déjà parti de la maison, mais n'était jamais allé plus loin que le village situé à un quart d'heure à pied. Mais aujourd'hui, ils prenaient une direction différente. C'est de tous nouveaux paysages, de nouvelles villes, que Ryû dévorent de ses yeux d'enfant. Au bout d'une heure, ils firent une pause pour permettre aux chevaux de se désaltéré dans un petit ruisseau. Ryû sauta hors de la calèche et s'approcha du cours d'eau. Il aperçut alors une grenouille. Ce n'est pas la première fois que le chérubin aperçoit un amphibien, et a prit la mauvaise habitude de toujours vouloir les attraper. Il avança à pas de loup vers la grenouille, le dos légèrement courbé, les mains en avant. Puis, d'un coup, tel un prédateur, Ryû fondit sur l'animal, l'attrapant par son corps humide. Il ne reçut pas un très bon accueil de la part de sa mère quand il revint vers la calèche, tenant la grenouille au dessus de sa tête comme un trophée.

« Ryû ! Relâche cette pauvre grenouille sur le champ. On va partir. »

Le gamin leva les yeux au ciel. Sa mère a beau être gentille, elle n'a aucun humour. Il alla libérer la grenouille dans les roseaux, puis revint à fond de train vers la calèche, dans laquelle il se hissa d'un bond. Le fouet claqua, la calèche fut légèrement secouée par les chevaux reprenant leur marche, et le voyage reprit. Ryû trouva la deuxième heure plus longue que la deuxième, et ne cessait de gémir qu'il s'ennuyait. Allen sorti alors un paquet de carte de sa poche. Il ne partait jamais sans. La première chose qu'il a apprit à son fils était le jeu de carte - ou plutôt la tricherie aux cartes - pour être sûr de toujours pouvoir l'occuper où qu'ils soient. Enfin, c'est ce que disait l'Exorciste aux cheveux blancs.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, Lenalee et Allen furent amusés par la réaction de Ryû. L'immense bâtisse avait un l'air d'un QG, en effet, mais plus celui des méchants plutôt que celui des gentils. Devant l'entrée se trouvait déjà pas mal de monde. Nombre de Traqueurs se saluaient entre eux, heureux de pouvoir revoir leurs anciens collègues. La petite famille ne tarda pas d'apercevoir un groupe d'Exorciste, composé de Miranda, Lavi, Bookman et Marie. Loin d'être peureux, Ryû s'approcha des Exorcistes. Il ne connaissait que Lavi et Bookman, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de saluer Miranda et Marie avec gaité.

« Comment ca va mon p'tit filleul préféré ? »

S'écria Lavi quand Ryû s'approcha de lui en courant. Il écarta les bras pour réceptionner le bambin, qui souhaitait évidemment être cajolé. L'Exorciste à la chevelure rousse s'était auto déclaré parrain de l'enfant, sans qu'Allen et Lenalee ne puissent en décider autrement. Quand les parents de Ryû arrivèrent à leur tour, ils saluèrent amicalement leur camarade. Lenalee, souriante, déclara :

« - Marie, Miranda, vous que vous ne l'avez jamais vu avant, je vous présente Ryû.

- Il est adorable ! »

S'exclama Miranda, dévorant des yeux le gamin à la chevelure brune, à l'abri des bras de son parrain. Bientôt, la nouvelle fut répandue comme une trainée de poudre. Le fils d'Allen et Lenalee était là, pour la toute première fois. Tout le monde s'agglutinait autour de l'enfant et de ses parents, félicitant ces derniers, dévorant l'enfant du regard. Ryû leur servait son sourire séducteur, dans la gaieté de l'enfance.

« ! »

Ce cri, tout le monde le reconnu. La foule s'écarta, pour laisser place au Grand Intendant, Komui Lee. Ce dernier serra fort sa petite sœur dans ses bras, pleurant sous l'émotion de la revoir. Pourtant, le Chef du Département Scientifique venait la voir souvent. Il salua chaudement alors, les deux hommes s'échangeant des bonjours chaleureux. Et bien sûr, Komui serra le petit garçon dans ses bras, comme il le faisait à sa sœur quand elle était plus petite.

« Tout le monde semble être là, nous pouvons donc entrer ! »

Déclara Komui en ouvrant les portes. Ryû et ses parents furent les premiers à entrer après Komui, tous les autres laissant d'abord rentrer les Exorcistes. Lavi prit son filleul, qu'il mit sur ses épaules. Le gamin gazouilla de joie, certain que tout le monde pouvait le voir d'ici. Car en plus d'être un charmeur né, Ryû aimait qu'on le remarque, qu'on fasse attention à lui, qu'on chante ses louanges. La pièce qu'était autrefois le salon avait été aménagé en une salle de banquet, ou se trouvait un nombre incomptable de tables collées les un aux autres. Tandis que tout le monde se servait à boire en papotant, les Exorcistes décidèrent de faire visiter le QG à Ryû. La première salle qu'il visita fut le réfectoire, la pièce la plus important d'après Allen. Lenalee montra à son fils les chambres que son père et elle avait occupé durant quelques années, avant de lui faire visiter celle qu'ils avaient eut en commun. Durant sa visite, Ryû imaginait les couloirs remplit de monde, le réfectoire bruyant, les chambres accueillant les Exorcistes revenant de mission. Il essayait de comprendre leur monde, sans vraiment y parvenir.

Tout le monde se retrouvait pour une journée, excepté les Exorcistes. Eux, ils restaient une semaine complète, ressassant les souvenirs de leurs missions ensembles. Ce fut difficile pour Ryû d'échapper à la vigilance de ses parents. Mais quand il y parvint, il décampa à toutes vitesses. Il se servit dans les biscuits apéritifs et usait de ses beaux sourires pour qu'un adulte lui serve de temps en temps un verre de jus de fruit. Ryû se perdait, dans cette jungle de jambes. Etant le seul enfant, et donc le plus petit ici, il lui semblait être un insecte parmi les hautes herbes. Son estomac gronda, lui prévenant que midi approchait. Il fallait maintenant qu'il retrouve ses parents. Mais comment les repéré, alors qu'il ne voyait que des têtes inconnues ? Par chance, il tomba sur Lavi qui était parti se chercher un verre de vin. L'archiviste ramena donc son filleul à ses parents, sachant que le pauvre enfant recevrait des sermons de la part de sa génitrice.

« - Ryû, où étais-tu ? Je me faisais un sang d'encre ! s'écria Lenalee en apercevant son fils revenir, tenant la main de Lavi.

- Me promenais...bougonna le gamin.

- Je suis tombé sur lui au hasard, heureusement qu'il m'a vu, sinon je ne l'aurais pas aperçut ! s'exclama Lavi en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil, près d'Allen.

- Merci Lavi ! »

Lâcha la pauvre mère, forçant son fils à s'asseoir entre elle et son père. Ce fut difficile pour Ryû de rester assit, alors que son estomac criait famine. Qu'attendaient-ils pour servir le dîner ? Qu'il meurt de faim ? Quand enfin tout le monde se leva pour aller s'asseoir à table, le chérubin poussa un soupire de soulagement. Enfin, il allait pouvoir soulager les plaintes de son estomac. Tout le monde nota la ressemblance entre le père et le fils quand ces derniers entamèrent leur repas. Ils avalaient la nourriture à une vitesse incomparable, se resservant un nombre de fois incomptable.

« - Pas de doute, c'est bien Allen son père ! lâcha Lavi, hilare.

- Tu en doutais ? demanda Lenalee, une touche sévère dans la voix.

- Pas du tout ! »

Ryû et Allen ne participèrent pas à la discussion, trop occupés à vider leurs assiettes. Quand ils furent enfin repus, tout le monde s'était remit à papoter. La journée n'allait pas tarder à s'achever, et tout le monde excepté les Exorcistes partiront. Plus le temps passait, et plus la salle se vidait. Sur le coup des huit heures du soir, ils ne restaient plus que les Apôtres de Dieu et quelques Scientifiques, qui n'avaient pas désertés le QG. Ryû put faire la connaissance du Commandant Reever, de Johnny et de Soixante-Cinq. Ce dernier intimida l'enfant durant de longues minutes, se demandant s'il n'était pas un fantôme.

La semaine à venir promettait d'être la plus intéressante que Ryû n'ait jamais vécue durant ses trois années d'existence. Elle aurait même été la plus belle si un certain personne ne serait pas venu plomber l'ambiance...


	3. Malcolm C Leverrier

**.: Chapitre 2 : Malcolm C. Leverrier :.**

Ryû s'éveilla lentement, frottant ses petits yeux. Il se sent si bien, là, blottie dans ses draps chauds. Les lits du QG sont si confortables...La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit lentement, laissant entré un raie de lumière. Le gamin ferma son unique œil voyant, encore habitué à l'obscurité de la nuit. Une main passa tendrement dans ses cheveux bruns, et Ryû ne douta plus de l'identité de son visiteur.

« - 'Jour m'man...bâilla Ryû, encore à moitié endormi.

- Bonjour mon chéri. »

Lenalee continua d'ébouriffer la chevelure de son fils. Ce dernier s'étira, cambrant son dos. Ryû finit par s'asseoir, et son premier réflexe fut de prendre son cache-œil. Mais sa main rencontra le verre de sa table de chevet. Il aperçut alors le cache-œil dans la main de sa mère. Le petit garçon la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Il n'y a que nous ici, tu n'as pas besoin de cacher ton œil. »

Ryû baissa les yeux, la mine triste. Oui, ici personne n'allait se moquer de son œil aveugle. Mais ça reste difficile pour lui de surmonter ce complexe. Pourquoi son œil gauche est-il aveugle ? Pourquoi est-il privé d'une vision normale, comme les autres ? C'est souvent quand il se pose la question. Son champ de vision est nettement moins grand que celui des autres, c'est un handicap difficile à surmonter. C'est l'air morose que l'enfant quitta son lit. En temps normal, il bataillait pour s'habiller lui-même, mais ce jour-là il laissa sa mère le faire. Lenalee n'aurait jamais cru que priver l'enfant de son cache-œil le rendrait aussi triste. Mais elle voulait qu'il s'y habitue. Ici, personne ne se moquera de lui.

Quand ils arrivèrent au réfectoire pour y prendre leur petit déjeuner, Ryû évita de croiser le regard des autres. Il n'aime pas quand son œil gauche est visible aux yeux de tous. La tête basse, il s'assit près de son père. Ce dernier passe tendrement sa main dans les cheveux de son fils.

« - Salut mon bonhomme !

- 'Jour... »

Allen fut étonné par l'air morose de son rejeton. Il sait qu'il est difficile pour Ryû de dévoiler aux autres son œil aveugle, mais il doit se mettre dans la tête qu'ici, on peut tous se faire confiance.

Mais le gamin retrouva sa bonne humeur quand le petit déjeuner fut servi. Les plats de Jerry sont tout simplement exquis. Même s'ils ne valent pas ceux d'Hakuko...Il se régala, engloutissant les aliments qu'on lui servait avec délice. Pourtant, le gamin a encore faim. Il a beau le clamer haut et fort, sa mère refuse qu'il en avale plus. Elle ne veut pas que son fils devienne trop dépendant de la nourriture, bien qu'il soit bien parti pour. Allen se rapprocha de sa fiancée, et se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux, embrassant tendrement sa nuque. Discrètement, Lavi poussa une assiette vers Ryû. Le chérubin remercia son parrain et son père du regard, et englouti l'assiette, sans que sa mère ne puisse le voir. Ce n'est pas la première fois que les deux Exorcistes usent de cette méthode pour nourrir le gamin, et Lenalee tombe toujours dans le panneau.

« Tiens, quelque chose m'étonne. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Allen. Celui-ci se tenait le menton, adoptant un air interrogateur. Ryû se mit à battre des jambes, signe qu'il s'impatientait. Lavi arqua son unique œil, ne voyant pas de quoi Allen pouvait bien parler. Lenalee, elle, se contente de regarder son fiancé, curieuse de savoir quoi l'étonnait.

« Je n'ai pas vu Kanda. »

Tous (excepté Ryû) dirigèrent leur regard à l'endroit où, normalement, Kanda prends son repas. Personne. Aucune trace de l'Exorciste froid à la longue chevelure. Le rejeton d'Allen et Lenalee déposa un regard interrogateur sur Miranda – la seule qui regardait à sa direction – qui lui fit un sourire avant de lui dire :

« C'est un des nôtres. »

Ryû hocha la tête, remerciant l'Exorciste en usant de l'un de ses beaux sourires. Soudain, une alarme retentit. Tous se crispèrent, mis à part l'enfant, qui ignorait ce qu'elle annonçait. Lenalee pivota vers son fils, et, les yeux écarquillés de terreur, hurla :

« - Ryû, va dans ta chambre !

- Mais pou-...tenta l'enfant.

- Ne discute pas ! Dans ta chambre, tout de suite ! »

Le gamin obéit, saisissant au passage son cache-œil que Lenalee lui tendait. L'enfant ignore pour qu'elle raison sa mère lui a rendu, mais son premier réflexe fut de le mettre directement. Il se mit alors à courir, se dirigeant vers la seule porte qui lui permettait de sortir du réfectoire. Mentalement, il tenta de se souvenir du chemin qu'il va devoir emprunter pour rejoindre sa chambre. Sa petite main n'eut pas le temps de se déposer sur la poignée que la porte s'ouvrit, faisant reculer le gamin. Un homme entra, accompagné de Komui. Ce dernier échangea un regard angoissé avec sa sœur qui, pétrifiée, avait l'air d'une statue. L'homme accompagnant l'oncle du bambin possède une petite moustache, ses sourcils froncés lui donnaient un air presque démoniaque. Ne le connaissant pas, Ryû cru d'abord qu'il s'agissait là de Kanda, qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Mais il se rappela les paroles de Miranda :

« C'est l'un des nôtres. »

Pourquoi sa mère aurait peur d'un autre Exorciste ? De toute évidence, l'homme devant lui n'en est pas un. Ryû en est sûr. Mais maintenant, que doit-il faire ? Doit-il toujours retourner dans sa chambre ? Le nouveau venu déposa sur le gamin son regard dur et, d'une voix forte et autoritaire, lâcha :

« Qui est-ce ? »

Aucune réponse. Ryû baissa les yeux. Il a beau être courageux, cet homme l'intimide. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sent misérable.

« Mr Komui ? Qui est cet enfant ? »

Le Grand Intendant regarda l'homme à ses côtés. Il ne peut pas trahir sa sœur et Allen. Malcolm C. Leverrier ignore complètement l'existence de Ryû. L'enfant tourna son œil vers sa mère, l'interrogeant. Allen fut le premier à « reprendre conscience ». Il s'approcha alors de son fils, et le prit dans ses bras, le calant contre son cœur. Le chérubin se sentit beaucoup mieux, rassurée par la chaleur et l'odeur familière de son paternel.

« C'est mon fils. »

Cette simple phrase, composée de trois misérables mots, fit écarquiller les yeux de Leverrier. Ce dernier déposa son regard dur sur Lenalee. Qui d'autre exceptée elle peut-être la mère de l'enfant ? Suivant le regard de l'Inspecteur, Allen s'avança vers sa fiancée, et entoura ses épaules d'un bras protecteur. N'importe qui aurait été attendri. Mais Leverrier n'est pas n'importe qui.

« Vous comptiez me le cacher longtemps ? »

Komui, puisque la question lui est bien sûr adressée, resta de marbre. Son mutisme inhabituel fit se retourner l'Inspecteur. Leurs regards se croisèrent, mais aucun mot ne fut échangé. Leverrier s'approcha de la petite famille, et toisa durement le petit garçon. Ce dernier se renfrogna, cachant son visage dans la chemise de son père. L'homme à la petite moustache le força pourtant à lui montrer son visage. Ryû fut donc contraint de relever la tête. Leverrier pointa le cache-œil du bout de son index.

« Il veut imiter le Bookman Junior ? »

C'est un reproche plus qu'une question, donc personne n'y répondit. Ryû poussa un petit cri affolé quand l'Inspecteur lui retira son cache-œil. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il découvrit l'iris blanc pur du bambin. Il ne tarda pas à remarquer de l'œil aveugle du gamin est le gauche, le même œil porteur de la malédiction d'Allen. Lenalee eut l'impression d'apercevoir un air de dégoût sur le visage de l'Inspecteur. Ce dernier recula, fit volte-face et quitta la pièce, sans rien ajouter. Le petit corps de Ryû tremble comme une feuille face au vent. Allen serra plus fort son fils contre lui. S'il y a bien une personne qu'il aurait voulu que son fils ne croise jamais en plus du Comte Millénaire, c'est bien l'Inspecteur Leverrier. Allen remarqua le regard maternel qu'use Lenalee à l'égard de leur enfant, et confia le rejeton à sa mère. Cette dernière serra fort son fils contre son cœur, souhaitant plus que tout qu'il n'ait pas d'Innocence en lui, afin qu'il ne vive jamais les mêmes expériences qu'elle.

Mais la vie en a décidé autrement. Ryû ne saurait jamais un enfant comme les autres. En lui réside la vie de chacun, allant de l'être humain aux plus petits des insectes. S'il venait à mourir, il emporterait le monde entier dans sa chute, plongeant le monde dans le chaos, rétablissant ainsi les « trois jours de ténèbres ».

Qui, mais enfin qui ?, aurait put deviner que l'avenir du monde entier reposait sur deux petites épaules frêles d'un enfant ? Qui aurait put deviner que c'était le fils d'Allen et Lenalee, les deux soupçonnés porteur du Cœur Précieux, qui était le cœur même de toutes Innocences ...?


	4. Trois ans plus tard

**.: Trois**** ans plus tard..."Road Kamelot" :.**

Trois années se sont écoulées depuis que Ryû a rencontré la Congrégation de l'Ombre. A présent âgé de six années, le gamin rentrait en primaire.

L'enfant n'a jamais autant stressé de sa vie. Il se sent à l'étroit dans son uniforme scolaire. Mais plus que tout : il a peur. Que vous pensez les autres enfants en le voyant arrivé avec son cache-œil ?

Bien sûr, les parents de Ryû ont averti le directeur de la situation de leur enfant : porter son cache-œil est presque vital pour lui. Le chérubin se sent obligé de le porter. Il se souvient encore de la moue dégoûtée de Leverrier quand ce dernier eut aperçu son iris blanc. Et encore, c'est un adulte. Les enfants sont plus moqueurs, plus méchants...

Pourtant, Ryû doit aller à l'école. Ses parents insistent pour qu'il ait une bonne éducation. Et bien sûr, il ne peut pas refuser.

« Allons-y. »

Ryû tressaillit. Sa mère lui tend sa main. Il hésite, mais il finit par la saisir. Allen passe sa main dans les cheveux de son rejeton, geste se voulant rassurant. Le petit brun leva son œil ambré vers son paternel. Ce dernier lui sourit. Ryû le lui rendit, bien que timide.

L'école se trouve dans le village le plus proche de la petite ferme. Il faut à peut près un quart d'heure à pied pour s'y rendre. L'enfant brun analyse le paysage de son unique œil voyant. Des prés...Des étendues fertiles et vertes qui s'étendent jusqu'à l'horizon.

Le bruit de la ville sorti Ryû de sa contemplation. Les passants se bousculent devant les étalages, les mères guident leurs enfants jusqu'à l'école, les pressants pour ne pas qu'ils arrivent en retard. L'enfant brun dégluti. Ils sont arrivés.

« Tu es là. »

Lenalee désigna du bout de son index la petite ligne où est inscrit Ryû Walker. La mère ne chercha même pas à lire les noms des autres élèves. Elle guida, en compagnie d'Allen, leur rejeton devant sa classe. L'institutrice accueillit son élève d'un magnifique sourire. Les parents de Ryû purent donc le laisser, le cœur léger.

L'enfant ne se mêla pas aux autres. Même quand la maitresse tapa des mains pour regrouper ses élèves, afin de pénétrer dans la salle de classe. Il ne donna la main à personne, ne cessant de regarder l'endroit où ses parents se tenaient il y a quelques minutes.

« Veuillez rester au fond de la classe, je vais vous placer. »

Dit l'institutrice d'une voix claire et gentille. Ryû fit la moue. Il s'était dit qu'il se mettrait seul au fond de la classe...Les minutes défilèrent la maitresse plaçait ses élèves au fur et à mesure. Broyant du noir, Ryû ne remarqua pas qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux à être placer.

« Et pour finir, Ryû Walker et Road Kamelot tout devant. »

Ryû écarquilla son œil ambré, et le dirigea vers l'élève qui était, désormais, sa voisine de table. Cette dernière, presque aussi étonné que le jeune garçon, le regardait d'un air incrédule. Ensemble, d'une seule voix, en parfait duo, ils s'exclamèrent :

**« - Walker !**

**- Kamelot ? »**

**Allen avait bien sûr déjà parlé de Road Kamelot à son fils. Ce dernier sait qui elle est : le Noah du Rêve. Son père lui a tout raconté. Ryû sait absolument tout sur elle...Les élèves fixèrent leurs deux camarades d'un air étonné. Ce connaissent-ils ?**

**« Walker, Kamelot, il y a un problème ? »**

**Ryû ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Road le devança en disant qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Et, toute guillerette, alla s'asseoir à la table désignée par l'institutrice. L'enfant brun l'imita, plus lentement, plus méfiant. Cette Noah se réincarnait toujours en une enfant, passant pour une véritable humaine aux yeux des autres. Ryû n'aurait pourtant jamais pensé qu'ils puissent tomber dans la même école, la même classe, l'un à coté de l'autre. Il s'installa, n'adressant aucun regard à la Noah. Cette dernière le fixa d'un air amusé. Ryû sorti lentement ses affaires, déposant sa petite boîte à crayon sur son bureau. Road sorti la sienne, la mettant juste à côté de celle de son camarade, se touchant. **

**L'institutrice commença par présenter l'école, racontant à ses élèves l'histoire du petit établissement. Ryû écouta du mieux possible, sa voisine ne cessant d'essayer de papoter avec lui. **

**« Tu es plutôt mignon tu sais ? »**

**L'enfant brun rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Tente-t-elle de l'amadouer ? Si c'est le cas, Ryû ne se laissera pas faire. C'est une ennemie. Il compte bien annoncer à son père la présence de la Noah dans sa classe. Quand la sonnerie annonçant la récréation retentit, les élèves se levèrent en poussant des cris de joie. Ryû ne partagea pas leur enthousiasme.**

**Il sortit de la classe en trainant presque des pieds. Il resta silencieux, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de ses camarades, quelques pas plus loin. Pourtant, celui qui semble être le chef de la bande, le remarqua, le pointa du doigt et invita ses compagnons à le regarder. Tous les regards se fixèrent sur le Ryû, qui baissa son unique œil voyant. Le petit avorton s'approcha, un sourire narquois accroché à ses petites lèvres d'enfant.**

**« Hey, **kaizoku* ! Il est où ton navire ? »

Les gamins explosèrent de rire, serrant le cœur de Ryû. Ce dernier resta silencieux, la tête basse, l'air complètement abattu et soumis. Il ne peut rien contre eux. Le chef de la petite bande continua de se moquer, lui demandant s'il avait une carte aux trésors, ou s'il comptait reprendre la mer. Quelqu'un s'interposa entre Ryû et la petite bande. Le gamin aperçut une mèche de cheveux bleu foncé...

« Vous avez pas honte, bande de gamins ? »

Siffla Road, les sourcils froncés. Le chef de la bande la toisa avec mépris, visiblement pas content qu'on vienne semer le trouble dans son petit jeu. Ryû écarquilla son œil. Pourquoi prend-t-elle sa défense ? Ne sont-ils pas ennemis ? Après tout, il est le fils de deux Exorcistes...

**« - Vous n'avez pas d'autres choses à faire ? **

**- Hey ! Ce n'est pas une fille qui va dicter notre conduite ! »**

**Riposta le chef, furibond. Road leva un sourcil. En plus d'être complètement abruti, il est sexiste. Il n'a visiblement rien pour plaire. Les deux enfants se toisèrent durant de longues minutes, avant que le garçon se réprime une moue dégoûtée, tourne les talons et rejoigne ses camarades. La fillette se retourna, fixant Ryû d'un air complètement dépassée.**

**« - Tu es pas très courageux.**

**- Merci du compliment...**

**- Hey ! Lève les yeux, tu fais pitié. »**

**Le fils d'Allen releva la tête, une once de colère brillant dans le fond de son œil ambré. Road réprima un sourire satisfait. Elle n'est pas inconsciente, elle sait que le garçonnet se méfie. Ryû rosie quand il croisa son regard. Il ne l'avait pas regardé en détail en classe, et la trouve finalement assez mignonne. Non, le chérubin ne doit pas se laisser amadouer. C'est une ennemie...**

**« Faisons un marché, veux-tu ? »**

**Ryû arqua un sourcil, fixant Road de son unique œil voyant. La gamine adopta un air sérieux, ses mèches retombant joliment devant ses yeux sombres. Le gamin brun évita de croiser son regard, ne voulant pas rougir de nouveau. Si jamais elle le remarque, elle va le tourmenter, il en est certain.**

**« Si tu ne dis pas à tes parents qu'on est dans la même classe, je ne dirais rien au Comte. »**

**Ryû écarquilla les yeux. De quoi parle-t-elle ? Seulement du fait qu'ils sont dans la même classe et qu'il soit le fils d'Allen et Lenalee ? Non, il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans sa voix, comme une once de mystère, voilée par un silence de mort. Malgré tout, quand Road lui adressa le plus beau des sourires, il ne put qu'y répondre...**

**« Alors mon chéri, et ce premier jour ? »**

**Lenalee saisit les mains de son fils, les serrant dans les siennes. Ryû ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot ne semble vouloir filtrer à travers ses lèvres. Accroupie devant son fils, Lenalee sourit, contente de venir le récupérer. Sa présence, douce et innocente, lui avait manqué. Allen ébouriffa les cheveux bruns de son rejeton, le regardant avant fierté. Pourtant, il n'a fait qu'aller à l'école...Lavi, qui s'était déplacé spécialement pour accueillir son filleul à la sortie des classes, lui fit un clin d'œil. L'enfant finit par servir un magnifique sourire à toute sa famille. **

**Il raconta sa journée à ses parents, passant pourtant Road et la bande sous le silence. Il a promis, ses parents ne doivent pas savoir qu'il est dans la même classe que la Noah du Rêve. Et en retour, cette dernière ne dira rien au Comte.**

**Un marché que l'on pourrait qualifier de tabou. Road et Ryû n'ont ****_pas le droit_**** d'être amis. Ils sont dans des camps différents. Si jamais leur secret venait à être découvert, ils seront vus comme des traitres aux yeux de leur camp respectif. On rira de leurs noms, on les pointera du doigt. Resterons près de leur identité, en grosse lettres rouges, le mot traître, souligné de façon évidente. On les toisera, on cherchera à s'en débarrasser. Dans une guerre, les traitres n'ont pas lieu d'être.**

**Et pourtant, Road et Ryû ne semblent pas s'en soucier. Une amitié s'est formée entre eux, la petite graine a donné ses racines, liant leur cœur. Ils sont amis. Amitié étrange, traitresse, farfelue. Ryû se sent réellement à sa place aux côtés de Road, comme si elle le complétait. Ils semblaient être le Ying et le Yang, les total inverses... **

**NDA :**

***Kaizoku signifie Pirate en japonais )**

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ca me fais très plaisir :D**


	5. Innocence

**.: L'Innocence**** :.**

« - Ryû dépêche toi, on va être en retard !

- J'arrive maman. »

Ryû arriva près de sa mère, la joue éraflée. Lenalee poussa un long soupire. Son fils a prit la mauvaise habitude d'aller jouer à elle ne sait quoi dans les buissons bordant la petite forêt près de la ferme. Et bien sûr, il revient à chaque fois avec les joues et les bras éraflés. Car, évidemment, il va jouer dans un buisson épineux. La mère de l'enfant regarda la petite coupure, qu'elle jugea superficielle.

« Aller Ryû, les bagages sont déjà dans la calèche. On n'attend que toi. »

Le chérubin baissa les yeux. En temps normal, se rendre au Quartier Générale de la Congrégation de l'Ombre le rend plus heureux qu'autre chose. Mais depuis qu'il est rentré en primaire, il se sent déchiré entre deux mondes. Celui de ses parents : les Exorcistes, l'amour profond, la quête de la victoire contre le Comte Millénaire, et le sien : l'innocence de l'enfance, les jeux salissants mais surtout sa toute première véritable amie : Road. S'il va jouer dans ce buisson, ce n'est pas pour rien. C'est là qu'ils se retrouvent, en secret. Ryû a conscience qu'il trahi ses parents et les Exorcistes rien qu'en lui adressant gentiment la parole.

L'enfant brun jeta un dernier regard vers le buisson épineux, avant de suivre sa mère. Il ne porte pas son cache-œil, il est devenu trop petit pour lui, ca lui comprise le visage, ca lui fait mal. Il ne le met qu'à l'école. Oui, ca lui fait mal, mais il se l'oblige. Ses camarades de classe ne doivent pas savoir ce qu'il se cache sous ce tissu noir. Même Road ne le sait pas. Il lui dira un jour. Un jour...

« - Plus difficile, carriage ?

- Calèche.

- Tick ?

- Cocher.

- Borders ?

- Frontières.

- Je n'ai rien à redire sur ton anglais ! »

Allen ébouriffa la chevelure de son fils, un sourire fier accrocher aux lèvres. Ryû lui rendit son sourire. L'Exorciste aux cheveux blancs, étant Anglais d'origine, avait apprit la langue à son fils. Ce dernier s'en sortait très bien, et maitrise trois langues : l'anglais, le chinois et le japonais. Pour être sûr de pouvoir dialoguer avec les Exorcistes de la Congrégation, Ryû avait absolument voulu apprendre le plus de langues possibles. En ce moment, il étudie beaucoup d'Allemand, pour pouvoir parler librement avec Miranda sans qu'elle ne soit obligé de passer par son anglais maladroit. Lenalee, bien décidée à prouver que leur fils maitrise aussi bien le chinois, lui demanda :

« - Ryû, que signifie xiāo xī ?

- Information, nouvelle.

- Mǎ ?

- Cheval.

- Lín ?

- Forêt. »

L'enfant leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne veut pas être le centre de l'affrontement de ses parents. Il maitrise très bien les deux langues, pas besoin d'en dire plus. Il soupira. Bien que Lenalee et Allen soient respectivement anglais et chinoise, la langue dont ils usent à la maison et n'importe où ailleurs est le japonais. Voyant que ses parents s'emportaient à essayer de lui faire traduire des mots complètement stupides, Ryû répliqua :

« Ich bin kein Spielzeug. »

Allen et Lenalee haussèrent un sourcil. Que vient de dire leur fils ? Ce n'est pas de l'anglais, ni du chinois ou du japonais. L'enfant redressa fièrement la tête. C'est en allemand qu'il a clairement dit à ses parents qu'il n'était pas un jouet. Lenalee reconnut dans la phrase la formule « Ich bin », qui, elle le sait, signifie « je suis » en allemand. Cela ne l'aida pourtant pas à traduire la phrase de son rejeton.

« So müssen Sie nicht deutsch sprechen ? »

Une fois de plus, Ryû eut le droit à deux visages à l'air complètement dépassé. Ses parents ne parlent pas allemand, ils ne peuvent donc pas le comprendre. Comment auront-ils pu deviner ce qu'ils disaient. L'enfant gloussa, fier de lui. Ainsi, ses parents cesseront leur duel, dont il est l'unique arme.

« J'ai dis : "je ne suis pas un jouet" et "alors, vous ne parler pas allemand ?"»

Allen et Lenalee échangèrent un regard incrédule, avant de féliciter fièrement leur fils. Ce dernier a une capacité à apprendre qui dépasse celle des autres enfants. C'est un surdoué. Ryû regarda par la fenêtre de la calèche. Ce paysage...Il le connait par cœur maintenant. Il reconnait toutes les petites boutiques devant lesquels ils passent à chaque fois, se rappelle du visage des vendeuses. Plus besoin de demander à ses parents quand est-ce qu'ils arrivent, il lui suffit d'analyser le paysage de son bel œil ambré pour répondre lui-même à sa question. Ryû soupira, lassé. Au vu du paysage, ils en ont encore pendant une demi-heure. Le jeune garçon aperçut son père glisser sa main dans sa poche et en sortir son jeu de carte. Ryû et Allen échangèrent un sourire. Qui va gagner cette fois ? Allen a décidé que le poker (ou la triche...) serait une qualité (en est-ce vraiment une ?) que l'ont transmettrait de père en fils. Pour l'instant, Ryû et Allen ont cumulé le même nombre de victoires lors de leurs petits duels. Maintenant, c'est la belle. Leurs regards se durcirent, se toisant. Lenalee soupira : quand ces deux la commencent une partie de cartes, mieux vaut-il ne pas s'interposer.

« Quinte Flush ! s'écria fièrement Ryû, déposant ses cartes sur la table improvisée, faite de valises superposées.

- Quinte Flush Royale. »

Allen bomba fièrement le torse. Ryû poussa un soupire exaspéré. Pendant un instant, il a cru pouvoir plumer son père au poker. Mais le jour viendra, il n'a que six ans après tout. L'enfant regarda par la fenêtre. Il pleut...

« Viens dans mes bras mon neveu préféré ! »

Komui saisit l'enfant par la taille, et le serra fort contre lui, lui administrant des bisous baveux sur le front. Ryû ne broncha pas, plus amusé qu'autre chose. Il est habitué à ce genre d'accueil de la part de son oncle. L'enfant alla saluer Miranda, parlant en allemand avec une facilité détrônante. Lavi se pencha vers l'oreille d'Allen et lui chuchota :

« Comme il crâne ton fils ! Tout ça parce qu'il maitrise l'anglais, le chinois, le japonais et l'allemand. »

Allen haussa les épaules, souriant. Il est fier de son fils. Ce dernier revint près de ses parents, souriant. Il a put parler avec Miranda sans aucun problème. Quand il balaya l'immense salle de son unique œil, il aperçut Kanda. Son sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'il rejoignit le japonais. Ce dernier reconnut facilement le fils d'Allen, mais ne broncha pas quand l'enfant s'accrocha à sa jambe pour le saluer à sa façon. C'est-à-dire le câliner. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur l'Exorcistes japonais, se souvenant de cet épisode comique s'étant déroulé deux ans plus tôt.

Ryû, âgé à cette époque de quatre ans, cherchait ses parents dans le réfectoire, sans y parvenir. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes, regardant à droite, à gauche, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la tignasse blanche de son père. Son petit estomac grondait, se qui accentuait ses pleures. Où sont ses parents ? Il fut alors attiré par une odeur alléchante, et faillit baver quand il aperçut un bol fumant. Mais tous ses espoirs furent brisés quand il vit un homme attrapée la nourriture avec des baguettes et la portée à sa bouche. L'enfant déposa sur le grand brun son œil ambré, remplit d'espoir. Kanda toisa le gamin de longues secondes, avant de céder. Il le prit sur ses genoux, et le laissa manger son bol de soba. Bien sûr, il demanda un nouveau bol à Jerry pour qu'il puisse tout de même manger lui aussi. Quand Allen et Lenalee retrouvèrent leur fils, assit sur les genoux de Kanda, ils se promirent de ne plus jamais lâcher l'homme aux cheveux sombres avec ça.

Le japonais ne repoussa pas le gamin, mais ne lui rendit pas son affection pour autant. Ryû s'est habitué à la froideur de Kanda, il n'est donc pas surprit qu'il ne le câline pas en échange. Quand tout le monde eut finit de se saluer, Komui demanda à tous de se rassembler. Ryû se sentit si petit, si ridicule au milieu des Exorcistes et des Traqueurs. Le Grand Intendant de la Congrégation de l'Ombre se racla la gorge et dit d'une voix distincte :

« Si je vous aie réunit aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour une journée tous ensembles, mais parce qu'on a détecté de nouvelles attaques d'Akuma en France, en Angleterre et au Japon. Nous devons vous envoyer tous sur le terrain. »

Les Exorcistes s'échangèrent des regards incrédules. Des attaques d'Akuma ? Lenalee serra la main de son fils dans la sienne. Elle a tant espéré que la paix serait éternelle et que son enfant ne connaisse jamais la guerre...Komui avait déjà formé des équipes : Allen, Lenalee et Lavi se rendront en France, Marie et Kanda au Japon, et Krory, Miranda et Bookman en Angleterre.

« - Grand frère ! Qui va s'occuper de Ryû ? demanda Lenalee, inquiète pour son rejeton.

- Il ira avec vous, bien évidemment. »

L'Exorciste se retourna, ayant reconnu la voix de Leverrier. Emmener Ryû avec eux ? Mais ce serait de la folie ! Il serait une cible de choix pour les Akuma. Lenalee ne veut pas voir son fils tombé au combat, à seulement six ans. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais l'Inspecteur la toisa d'un air mauvais. D'une voix dure et cassante, il grogna presque :

« Cet enfant est votre responsabilité. Nous n'avons pas à nous en occuper. »

Ryû se blotti contre sa mère. Il va à la guerre ? Lui, qui n'a pas d'Innocence ? Il tremble sans le vouloir. Quand l'enfant avait entendu l'annonce, il s'était dit qu'il allait sûrement rester ici, avec son oncle. Mais non. Il est cruellement projeté dans la bataille, à seulement six ans. Ryû cacha son visage dans la robe de sa mère, tremblant de tous ses membres.

« Ryû, tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit ? Tu restes dans la calèche, d'accord ? »

Le pauvre enfant hocha la tête. Assit à côté de son parrain dans la calèche, il regarde le paysage inconnu défilant sous son œil ambré. La France...C'est étrange comme pays. Le Français est l'une des langues qu'il n'a pas apprise. Heureusement, la plupart des français parlent anglais, et peuvent renseigner les Exorcistes. Ils se rendant dans la région de la Lorraine, c'est là bas que les Akuma ont attaqués. Quand la calèche s'arrêta, Ryû sentit son cœur se comprimé dans sa poitrine. Lavi effleura son maillet du bout de ses doigts. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas détruit d'Akuma ? Les trois Exorcistes descendirent de la calèche, et l'enfant les regarda s'éloigner. Lenalee avance sans se retourner. Si jamais elle le fait, elle ira rejoindre son fils, le serrer dans ses bras, laissant ses propres larmes s'écrasées sur le visage de son enfant. Allen partage la douleur de sa fiancée. Il imagine Ryû, le visage collé contre la vitre de la calèche, les regardant s'éloigner, impuissant.

De sa position, Ryû aperçoit les Akuma exploser, et de temps en temps ses parents. Il stresse quand il ne voit pas l'un d'eux apparaitre au bout de dix secondes. L'enfant pleure, ses joues collent à cause des larmes salées. Vite, que ça se finisse. Ryû se crispa en entendant un cri et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, la calèche fut bombardée. Elle prit feu, apeurant les chevaux qui s'emballèrent, partant dans un galop endiablé. L'enfant étouffe, cherche à sortir. Enfin, la poignée de la porte cède, et il est propulsé dehors. Il atterrit violemment sur l'herbe, étouffant un cri de douleur. Lenalee arriva en courant, saisissant son fils dans ses bras, le serrant contre son cœur. Un Akuma se dresse devant eux, heureusement l'Innocence d'Allen le détruit.

« Lenalee ! On a besoin de toi ! »

La mère serra son enfant contre elle. Elle ne peut pas l'abandonner...Lavi protégea de justesse l'Exorciste, visée par les canons d'un Akuma. Il s'approcha d'elle, et lui demanda de lui donner Ryû. Elle le toise avec fureur. C'est l'instinct d'une mère de vouloir ainsi protéger son enfant. L'héritier des bookmen renouvela sa demande, promettant à Lenalee qu'il allait mettre l'enfant à l'abri. La mère hésite, mais finit par céder son fils à son ami. Ce dernier fonça immédiatement dans la forêt, détruisant les Akuma se dressant sur sa route. Lavi déposa délicatement l'enfant dans un épais buisson épineux, s'éraflant les joues et les bras. Mais il s'en fiche : seule la sécurité de l'enfant l'importe. Le futur Bookman serra le gamin brun dans ses bras, puis reparti au combat. Ryû tremblent de tous ses bras. Son œil gauche lui fait mal...Au point qu'il désire le retiré de son orifice, afin de calmer cette douleur cuisante. Les secondes défilent et sa souffrance augmente. Jamais le gamin n'a autant souffert de sa vie. Ses mains sont plaquées contre son œil souffrant, il hurle sa douleur. Lenalee fut la première à entendre les cris de douleur de son fils, et supplia aussitôt Lavi de la mener vers Ryû. Quand ils arrivent près de l'enfant, ce dernier est allongé sur le côté, essoufflé, les mains plaquées contre son œil gauche, hurlant de douleur. Un Akuma ayant suivit les deux Exorcistes se dressa devant eux, canons chargés près à tirer. Lavi ne peut pas lever son maillet. S'il bouge d'un poil, le monstre attaquera, tuant à la fois la mère et le fils. Ce dernier se redressa alors. Le futur Bookman écarquilla les yeux. Dans l'œil aveugle de Ryû, au fond de sa pupille noir, est représentée la croix de Dieu. L'enfant ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe. Au dessus de cet Akuma, il voit un corps enveloppé telle une momie dans des bandages blancs, hurlant de douleur. Ce cri lui est insupportable...Il voit...De ses deux yeux ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, il a un champ de vision normal, plus étendu. Mais il ne voit le corps que de son œil gauche, son droit ne voit que ce que les autres voient. Comme instinctivement, Ryû referma lentement son œil droit. La croix au fond de sa pupille apparue sur le corps de l'Akuma. Le corps-momie se débarrassa alors de ses bandages et disparue. Le démon explosa sous les regards surprit de Lenalee et Lavi. Ryû rouvrit son œil ambré, la croix disparue du fond de la pupille de son œil gauche. Il ressenti d'un coup une énorme fatigue. En clignant faiblement des yeux, il tomba sur le côté, éreinté...

Il fait chaud...Ryû se sent bien là où il est. Où est-il ? Il ne sait pas, mais il fait si chaud...

L'enfant ouvrit lentement ses yeux, et aperçut sa mère, un pansement sur sa joue. Bien sûr, son champ de vision est de nouveau réduit à son côté droit. Ryû tenta de se redresser, mais sa mère l'en empêcha.

« - Reste couché mon chéri.

- Maman...Où sommes-nous ?

- A l'infirmerie. »

A l'infirmerie ? C'est donc pour ça qu'il fait si chaud...Ils sont revenu au QG apparemment. L'enfant bâilla, restant blotti dans ses draps. Sa mère effleure tendrement ses cheveux bruns, le couvant d'un regard maternel. Il ne tarda pas à se rendormir, bercé par la douce berceuse que lui chante sa mère...

« - Tu penses que...C'est son Innocence ? demanda Komui, songeur.

- C'était impressionnant...souffla Lavi. La croix de Dieu est apparue au fond de la pupille de son œil gauche, puis sur le corps de l'Akuma. Il lui a suffit d'un regard pour le détruire.

- Cela nous fait donc un Exorciste de plus. Se réjouit Leverrier.

- Nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'il s'agisse là d'une Innocence Inspecteur. Lâcha Komui.

- Hevlaska nous ne le confirma. »

Ryû se sent mal à l'aise face à Hevlaska. Il reste caché derrière sa mère, ses mains serrant fortement sa jupe. Allen tente de le rassuré, lui disant qu'Hevlaska ne lui fera aucun mal. Ca ne rassure pas le gamin, déjà terrifié par la présence de Leverrier. Ce dernier s'impatiente. Quand cet enfant va-t-il se décidé ? Finalement, Allen réussit à convaincre Ryû à s'approcher d'Hevlaska. Cette dernière le souleva lentement, et procéda à une analyse de son corps. L'enfant tenta de rester calme, même quand l'entité déposa un « bras » sur son œil gauche. Quand elle le reposa sur le sol, Ryû rejoignit directement sa mère, se cachant de nouveau derrière elle.

« - Alors ? questionna Leverrier.

- C'est bien une Innocence. De type symbiotique. »

Tous les regards se dirigèrent sur l'enfant, qui se renfrogna. Il cacha son visage, comme s'il avait fait une bêtise. Lenalee prit son fils dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre elle. Elle avait tant espéré qu'il ne connaisse jamais ce monde...Et le voilà un compatible de l'Innocence. Le voilà Exorciste, à seulement six ans. Il a été plongé dans ce monde qui ne devrait pas être le sien. Allen ne sait pas quoi dire, il a comme une boule dans la gorge. Tout comme lui, son fils est de type symbiotique...Il va souffrir autant que lui, il ne mérite pas ça. Il est si jeune...

Remerciements :

Merci à Allen-kun-MelloK et à MonokuroM qui m'ont mis mes premières reviews sur cette fiction :D

Je remercie doublement Allen-kun-MelloK pour ses reviews à chaque chapitre, ça me fait très plaisir :D

Remerciements tout particulier à une personne qui se reconnaitra (Lavi, la vraie fufufu~ 8D) qui m'encourage toujours et qui a trouver l'Innocence de Ryû. Gros bisous à toi :D


	6. Ryû, Six Ans, Exorciste

**.: Chapitre 5 : Ryû, Six Ans, Exorciste**** :.**

« Ryû, puis-je prendre tes mesures s'il te plait ? »

Johnny adressa un sourire rassurant à l'enfant. Ce dernier resta malgré tout caché derrière son père, qui venait à peine de se mesurer. Allen se fait beaucoup de souci pour son fils. Normalement, il est loin d'être peureux comme ça. Est-ce l'Innocence qui l'effraie à ce point ? L'Exorciste à la chevelure blanche s'accroupie devant son fils. Le gamin brun tremble, il a peur. Il ne veut pas aller à la guerre. Il n'est pas un Exorciste, il est écolier.

« Ryû s'il te plait...J'ai tant espéré que tu ne sois jamais mêlé à ça, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas...On ne peut pas fuir. Ta maman te l'a sûrement raconté...Non ? »

Ryû baissa les yeux, se rappelant de ce que lui avait raconté sa mère. Elle avait été emmenée ici de force, elle n'a jamais put fuir ce monde qu'elle haïssait tant. Abattu, l'enfant s'approcha de Johnny, et le laissa prendre ses mesures. Quand le scientifique reparti, Ryû jeta un regard désespéré vers sa mère. Cette dernière a encore les yeux gonflés, les joues collantes suite aux nombreuses larmes qu'elle a versées. Elle croisa le regard de son fils, mais ne peut le rassurer. Elle-même a peur.

Ryû saisit délicatement le petit carton dans ses mains, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il sait déjà ce qu'il renferme. Arrivé dans sa chambre, l'enfant dépose la petite boîte sur son lit, et soulève le couvercle. Oui, c'est bien ça : sa tenue d'Exorciste. Il la sort doucement du carton, la tenant par les manches, et la regarde. Oui, c'est bien comme ça qu'il l'a demandé. La même que son père, en miniature. Et avec, un cache-œil. Il tâta doucement les paupières de son œil gauche, se rappelant de la drôle sensation qu'il avait ressenti en détruisant cet Akuma. Et ce corps momifié, se libérant de ses liens, le remerciant...Cette fatigue aussi, qui l'a endormi sur le champ, et cette douleur qu'il a ressenti à son réveil. Cette douleur à son œil gauche, brûlant. Ryû déposa la tenue d'Exorciste sur son lit, et se saisit du cache-œil. Il le porta à ses narines. Oui, il vient de son parrain, c'est son odeur...

« Ryû ? Où es-tu ? »

L'enfant sursauta, faisant tomber le tissu noir sur le sol. Sa mère entra dans la chambre de son fils, et ressenti un pincement au cœur en voyant ce qu'il y a sur le lit de son enfant. Ce dernier ramassa le cache-œil et se le mit, masquant son œil aveugle. Lenalee regarda la tenue noire. Elle aurait voulu la faire disparaitre, ne jamais voir son fils la portée.

Ryû regarda son oncle, qui avait réunit tout les Exorcistes afin de leur assigner leur mission. Il se sent si misérable, si petit. Il se sent étrange dans sa tenue d'Exorciste, et rêve déjà de la retirer. Son père posa doucement sa main sur la tête de l'enfant, lui offrant un sourire qui se veut rassurant. Mais Ryû baissa les yeux. Komui lut à haute voix les missions à accomplir, et les Exorcistes choisies pour chacune d'entre elles. L'enfant brun se blotti contre les jambes de son père quand son oncle annonça qu'il ferait équipe avec Kanda, au Japon. Ses parents, eux, se rendaient en Espagne. Ryû s'accrocha à la jambe de son père. Ce dernier attendit que tous les autres aient quittés le bureau pour s'écrier :

« - Pourquoi Ryû n'est-il pas dans la même équipe que nous ?

- Je suis désolé...J'ai essayé de le changer, mais je n'ai pas pu. Ryû doit aller au Japon avec Kanda. »

Il pleut...Une pluie drue, dramatisante. Le jeune Exorciste mit sa capuche, sa petite valise à la main. Près de lui, Kanda se tient droit, son golem noir voletant près de lui. Une calèche les attend. L'enfant semble hésité, mais finit par suivre le japonais sous la pluie. Kanda ouvre une portière de la calèche, et laisse Ryû entrer en premier. Le chérubin le remercie d'un regard, puis s'assoit sur la banquette. La tempe collée contre la vitre, il regarde ses parents montés dans leur propre calèche, qui prend une directement opposée à la sienne. Ryû sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais tente de les retenir du mieux possible. Avec Kanda, ils vont effectués un petit trajet en calèche, puis prendre le train deux bonnes heures avant de prendre la mer. Ryû n'est jamais monté sur un bateau, ni même dans un train. Il a peur, ses membres tremblent. Le trajet lui semble si long...Le silence règne entre les deux Exorcistes. Ryû sorti alors de sa valise un petit livre. Pas un livre d'enfant, haut en couleur où l'histoire se finit toujours bien. Non, il sort un livre dramatique. L'enfant retire son marque-page et commence sa lecture. Kanda l'observe, lisant le titre de l'œuvre. _Roméo & Juliette_, de Shakespeare. Le japonais arque un sourcil. N'est-ce pas un livre trop difficile pour un enfant de six ans ? Pourtant, Ryû dévore les lignes à une vitesse ahurissante.

Quand la calèche s'arrêta, l'enfant rangea son livre dans sa valise, et regarda par la fenêtre. Il fait nuit, la pluie s'est arrêtée. Ryû descendit de la calèche, suivit par Kanda. Ce dernier se dirige vers un combiné. Il attacha quelques fils à son golem noir de jais, et fit signe à l'enfant d'approcher. Ryû avança d'un pas timide et saisit le téléphone qui lui tend Kanda. Il l'approche doucement de son oreille, se demandant qui est à l'autre bout du fil.

« - Ryû ? Comment vas-tu mon chéri ? s'écria une voix familière.

- Maman...s'étrangla Ryû, si heureux d'entendre la voix de sa mère.

- Je ne peux pas te parler longtemps, nous allons bientôt prendre le bateau...Tu vas bien ? Tu vas prendre le train la non ?

- Oui, pour quelques heures.

- Tu dormiras bien d'accord ?

- Oui maman... »

Ils discutèrent pendant encore quelques minutes, puis ce fut au tour d'Allen de parler un peu avec son fils. Ce dernier ne put retenir ses larmes, et se mit à sangloter. Tellement qu'il n'arrivera bientôt plus à aligner deux mots sans hoqueter. Quand il accrocha, le cœur gros, son œil ambré est gonflé tant il a pleuré. Il le leva vers Kanda, le remerciant. Le japonais se contenta d'esquisser une moue tout en haussant les épaules. Les deux Exorcistes se dirigèrent donc vers leur train. Les Apôtres de Dieu passèrent sans avoir à payer leur ticket. C'est la Congrégation qui s'occupe de ce genre de chose. Un contrôleur arqua un sourcil en voyant Ryû passé, puis se pencha vers son camarade :

« - Tu crois que c'est un Exorciste ?

- Il porte leur tenue, alors sûrement...

- Il a l'air si jeune...Je lui donne six ou sept ans, pas plus.

- Un enfant n'a pas sa place dans cette guerre... »

L'enfant brun senti son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine. Oui, ils ont raison. Il n'a pas sa place dans cette guerre. Il ne devrait pas porter sa tenue d'Exorciste mais son uniforme d'écolier. Il ne devrait pas prendre le train et le bateau pour aller au Japon, mais mettre ses petits souliers pour se rendre à l'école.

Le trajet en train ne dura que de deux heures et demie, heures pendant lesquels Ryû dormi, la tête posée sur les genoux de Kanda. Ce dernier ne l'a pas repoussé, préférant qu'il dorme plutôt que le voir faire la moue. Le japonais ne put cependant pas renier que Ryû est d'assez agréable compagnie. Il ne l'agace pas, choisit ses mots avec soin pour s'exprimer et est très poli. Kanda le regarda dormir recroquevillé, le haut de sa tenue légèrement ouverte pour lui permettre de respirer tranquillement. Son ventre se soulève et redescends à un rythme régulier, son souffle est paisible. Ryû rêve. De quoi ? Il ne s'en souviendra plus à son réveil. Quand la main maladroite de Kanda le secoua, ses paupières frémirent et il inspira une grande goulée d'air. Il cligna de son œil ambré, s'habituant à la luminosité. Le soleil est à peine levé. L'enfant arqua un sourcil quand il remarqua qu'il n'était plus où il s'était endormi, autrement dit sur les genoux de Kanda, mais dans un lit fort confortable. Voyant l'expression surprise du gamin, le japonais lança :

« Nous sommes dans une auberge. Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. »

Ryû rougit de honte. Kanda l'avait sûrement porté pour l'emmener jusqu'ici. Et connaissant le japonais, ça n'a pas dû l'enchanter.

« Dépêche toi, le bateau prend la mer dans deux heures. Nous avons juste le temps de déjeuner avant de partir. »

L'enfant brun hocha la tête et s'arracha à la douce chaleur des couvertures. Il remit correctement sa tenue d'Exorciste, remettant en ordre ses cheveux bruns. Les deux Exorcistes quittèrent la chambre, Ryû saisissant sa petite valise au passage. L'aubergiste salua les deux hommes sans leur demander de payer. Il sait très bien, pour avoir accueillit plusieurs d'entre eux sous son toit, que ce n'est pas eux qui payent. Ryû adressa un poli « au revoir monsieur » à l'homme et quitta l'auberge. Le quai se trouve non loin, à a peine quelques minutes à pied. L'enfant se sentit mal à l'aise dans la rue. De nombreux regards se posèrent sur lui et Kanda. Ce dernier semble ne pas s'en soucier. L'habitude sûrement. Ryû resta bien près du japonais afin de ne pas se rendre dans cette foule de gens. Il rougit quand la foule s'écarta, se pressant presque contre les murs comme s'ils étaient des personnages royaux. Cette sorte de soumission, l'enfant la hait. Mais il ne peut pas convaincre une foule presque admirative de ne pas s'écarter ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, qui aurait écouté un enfant de six ans ?

Ryû se sent mal. C'est la première fois qu'il prend la mer, et voudrait que ce soit la dernière. Les vagues lèchent doucement la coque du navire, le faisant légèrement tanguer. Le teint livide, il se retient pour ne pas laisser son repas dans les flots.

« - On arrive quand ? gémit-il.

- D'ici une heure. »

L'enfant brun ne supporte plus la mer. Ils ont déjà passé une journée entière à naviguer. La nuit a été pénible pour Ryû, qui n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. C'est aux alentours des six heures du matin que la fatigue finit par l'emporter. Cela fait maintenant une heure que l'enfant est réveillé, et espère vite retrouver la terre ferme. Pourtant, la vue est magnifique. Cette plaine aquatique s'étendant sans fin à l'horizon, et cette petite forme noire qu'est la terre ferme. Elle grossit de plus en plus, au grand bonheur de Ryû. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent, l'enfant fut le premier à quitter le navire. Son estomac est encore légèrement retourné, coupant toute faim qu'il aurait pourtant dû ressentir. Le Japon. La foule bruyante se bouscule dans les rues, s'attardant devant les différentes échoppes des petits marchands indépendants. Ryû leva l'œil vers Kanda en hochant la tête quand l'Exorciste le mit en garde. Un Akuma peut surgir à tout moment. D'après les sources de la Congrégation, c'est près du Lac Nikko qu'ont été localisés les Akuma. C'est donc là bas que se rendirent les deux Exorcistes. Les Akuma ne mirent pas longtemps à rappliquer. Que du niveau 1, au grand damne de Kanda qui aurait préféré une bonne escarmouche. Ryû retira son cache œil et, activa son Innocence. La croix de Dieu apparue alors au fond de sa pupille. Quand un Akuma arriva près de l'enfant, se dernier le fixa de son œil gauche. A la vu du corps momifié, son estomac se retourna. Il fut prit d'une forte envie de vomir. L'âme prisonnière se débat dans ses liens, tente de les déchirer, mais en vain. Ryû cligna de l'œil, et la croix de Dieu apparut sur le corps rond du démon.

« Je te libère... »

Murmura-t-il à l'attention de l'âme, dont les liens se desserrent petit à petit. Bientôt, son aspect de momie disparu, et c'est une ravissante jeune femme qui apparait, alors que la machine démonique explose.

« Merci... »

Susurra l'âme à présent libérée avant de disparaitre dans une petite pluie d'étoile scintillante. Non loin, Kanda tranche les Akuma à l'aide de Mugen. Ryû libéra ainsi nombres d'âmes en détresse, le remerciant avant de disparaitre. Quand il ne resta plus aucun Akuma, les deux Exorcistes, essoufflés, gagnèrent l'auberge la plus proche afin de se reposer et de se nourrir.

« - Tu n'as pas été blessé j'espère ?

- Non maman, je vais très bien... »

Kanda poussa un long soupire. Ca fait maintenant une bonne demi-heure que Lenalee et Ryû sont au téléphone. La mère, désespérée, ne semble pas vouloir que son fils raccroche. Ce dernier essaie tant bien que mal de lui expliquer que le bateau part bien, et qu'ils risquent – Kanda et lui – de le rater s'il ne raccroche pas. Lenalee finit par abdiquer. Elle adressa plein de mots doux à son enfant, avant de raccrocher. Ryû raccrocha le combiné et déposa son œil ambré sur Kanda. Il est prêt à partir.

Ryû ne peut définir la joie qu'il a ressentie quand la calèche s'arrêta devant le Quartier Général. Il bondit hors de l'habitacle et, malgré la pluie, sauta dans les bras rassurant qu'on lui tend. Lavi serra fort l'enfant contre lui, humant l'humidité de la pluie imbibé dans sa chevelure brune. Allen et Lenalee n'étant pas encore revenu de leur mission, l'héritier de Bookmen a décidé de prendre la responsabilité de l'enfant. Ce dernier interpella Kanda qui passe près de lui. Le japonais se retourna, grommelant un « gnn ? » signifiant en quelque sorte : « je t'écoute, cause ».

« Merci de ... t'être occupé de moi... »

Bredouilla l'enfant, mal à l'aise. Kanda haussa les épaules, et rentra dans la citadelle sans un mot. S'il l'a fait, ce n'est pas parce qu'il l'aime bien. Il ne veut tout simplement s'attirer les foudres de Lenalee. Comment aurait-il put expliquer à une mère furieuse qu'il n'avait pas protégé son enfant de seulement six ans sans risquer d'y perdre ses bijoux de famille ? Il a beau avoir la faculté de se régénérer plus vite que les autres, mieux faut-il ne pas jouer avec le feu. Et Lenalee est elle-même un véritable volcan en éruption quand il s'agit de la sécurité de son fils unique.

Ryû, le front collé contre la vitre de la fenêtre de sa chambre, guette le retour de ses parents. Il espère à tout instant voir arriver la petite calèche, conduite par ces deux chevaux alezans, et voir sortir ses parents, se pressant de rejoindre l'entrée et crier le nom de l'enfant afin que ce dernier vienne se blottir dans leurs bras. Mais une journée passa, puis une autre, une troisième...Aucun signe de ses parents. Pourquoi mettent-ils si longtemps à revenir ? Lavi s'occupe comme il peut du chérubin, mais sait qu'il n'est pas à la hauteur. Seuls Allen et Lenalee savent comment rassurer le petit garçon à la chevelure brune. Ryû déjeune tranquillement, assit sagement sur le banc, en face de son parrain. Malgré sa monotonie des derniers jours, l'enfant mange à sa faim. La pile d'assiette grandit de minutes en minutes et commence sérieusement à tanguer. Heureusement que Jerry arriva et emmena plus que la moitié des assiettes en cuisine afin de les laver. Ryû fut arraché de son repas quand un bruit familier vint chatouiller ses oreilles. Celle d'une porte qui s'ouvre face à une pluie battante. L'enfant bondit sur ses jambes, et sorti de table sans finir son bol de riz. Ses petites jambes le porte jusqu'à l'entrée, où les deux personnes qu'il aime tant se débarrassent de leur blouson ruisselant de pluie. Les larmes montent aux yeux de l'enfant, qui se précipita dans les bras de sa mère. Cette dernière serra fort son fils dans ses bras, humant son odeur qu'elle connait si bien, passant cette main bienveillante dans ses cheveux bruns. Allen se saisit de son fils, l'enlaçant, rependant autour de l'enfant cet amour paternel si rassurant. Ryû sanglote, hoquette. Il ne veut plus être séparé d'eux. Plus jamais ils s'éloigneront les uns des autres.

C'est ça, une famille.


	7. L'embuscade

**.: Chapitre 6 : L'embuscade :.**

« En Chine ? »

Répéta Allen, pour être sûr de la destination de leur prochaine mission, à Lenalee, Ryû et lui-même. L'enfant garda sa petite main serrée dans celle de sa mère. Cette dernière poussa un soupire de soulagement quand son frère confirma. Ils partent en mission tous les trois ensembles, voilà qui la rassure. Ryû regarda tour à tour son père et sa mère, un petit sourire enfantin collé à ses petites lèvres de chérubin.

Allen ouvrit la porte de la calèche, et laissa sa fiancée et son fils y pénétrer en premier. Il s'installa le dernier sur la confortable banquette. Une Innocence a été repérée en Chine, et leur mission est d'aller la récupérer. Ca faisait longtemps qu'aucune Innocence ne s'était manifestée. Ryû regarda, comme il en avait prit l'habitude, par la fenêtre. La nuit est tombée depuis peu. C'est pour ça qu'il ressent cette fatigue, qui force presque ses paupières à se fermer. Etant seul sur sa banquette, l'enfant se coucha, poussant un bâillement. Lenalee sorti une petite couverture d'une valise et couvrit son fils. Il est si adorable lorsqu'il dort...

« - Il te ressemble. Dit-elle à son fiancé.

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui, tu dors dans la même position.

- Je trouve qu'il ressemble plus à toi.

- Pour quelles raisons ?

- Il est magnifique notre fils, comme sa maman. »

Lenalee et Allen échangèrent de doux sourires, avant que la jeune fille ne pose sa tête sur l'épaule de son fiancé. Ils cédèrent tout deux aux bras de Morphée.

Les Exorcistes furent réveillés par le brusque arrêt de la calèche. Allen ouvrit la petite fenêtre, qui sépare l'habitacle du cocher. Ce dernier lui apprit qu'ils venaient juste d'arriver à la gare. Allen réveilla donc Lenalee et Ryû qui, les yeux embrumés par le sommeil, ne cessèrent de bâiller durant le court trajet jusqu'à leur train. A peine installés dans leur cabine, Ryû se glissa sous les draps d'un petit lit et retomba dans les bras de Morphée. Attendris, les parents du bambin ne purent que sourire bêtement. Ils s'installèrent sur leur propre lit, mais ne trouvèrent pas le sommeil.

Le trajet en train dura une journée entière, journée durant laquelle Ryû passa le plus clair de son temps collé contre la fenêtre, regardant le paysage défiler devant ses yeux. Il le fait maintenant systématiquement. Il aime admirer ainsi ces champs, s'étendant à perte de vue, où ces petites villes tranquilles. Son unique œil voyant dévore les paysages s'offrant à lui avec enthousiasme. Parfois, il aperçoit des gens qui le saluent gentiment, et il y répond en souriant. Le train s'arrêta alors, et son sifflet retentit. Ryû se retourna, interrogeant ses parents du regard. Ils hochèrent la tête à sa question silencieuse : ils sont arrivés. L'enfant saisit sa valise et courut vers la sortie. Il a besoin de prendre l'air, après une journée entière passée à l'intérieur. Une fois à l'extérieur, l'enfant brun avala une grande goulée d'air frais. Allen et Lenalee rattrapèrent leur fils qui, occupé à remplir ses poumons d'air pur, ne remarqua même pas la présence de son paternel dans son dos. Allen saisit son fils par la taille et le souleva par-dessus sa tête. L'enfant poussa un cri de joie quand son père l'installa sur ses épaules. Il se sent si grand d'ici. Allen se saisit de la valise de son fils et la famille s'enfonça dans la ville de Pékin. Ryû ne put que rire de l'allure déconfite de son paternel. Le britannique ne comprend que quelques mots échangés par les chinois. Il fit la moue quand Lenalee lui lança un sourire vainqueur. Bien sur, en Chine, elle ne peu que se venter des capacités linguistiques de leur fils. S'ils étaient en Angleterre, sa belle fiancée se retrouverait sûrement dans la même situation que lui. Ryû écoute attentivement les dialogues autour de lui, observe les gens de son unique œil. Il est presque fasciné par leurs yeux bridés, qui leur donne un air sympathique, enfin d'après lui.

« - Où a été localisée l'Innocence ? demanda alors Lenalee.

- Dans une boutique de jouet, répondit Allen. Parait-il que le fabriquant aurait implanté l'Innocence dans un de ses jouets pour que ce dernier agisse de son propre gré. »

Ryû fit la moue. Tu parles d'une idée tordue. Un jouet perd toute sa valeur si tu ne le contrôle pas toi-même. Les Exorcistes se rendirent donc dans la petite boutique de jouet, située au centre de la ville. L'enfant retint un hoquet quand il pénétra dans la boutique. Ca sent affreusement le tabac. Le petit Exorciste se boucha le nez, réprimant une moue dégoûté. S'il arrive à vendre avec cette horrible odeur, alors Ryû est le roi d'Angleterre. Le commerçant, une cigarette au bec, s'approcha de la famille en se frottant les mains. Il souffla sa fumée nauséabonde, faisant grimacer l'enfant. Allen déposa son fils par terre, et Lenalee entama le dialogue avec le vendeur.

« - Bien le bonjour monsieur. Nous voudrions voir votre jouet « animé » si vous n'y voyez aucuns inconvénients.

- Oh oh, bien sur, bien sur ! S'pour vot' enfant ?

- Oui, c'est pour lui.

- Suivez-moi ! »

Les Exorcistes suivirent le vendeur, qui les mena vers le fond de la petite boutique. Ryû regarda les étagères de jouets grotesques, se disant que même un très jeune enfant refuserait de jouer avec. De plus, l'odeur de tabac ne doit pas attirer grand monde. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le jouet en question, Ryû retint un rire. C'est ça...Son jouet ? Un affreux chien en peluche difforme jappe en poursuivant ce qui est censé être sa queue. Son pelage indevinable semble vieux et usé. Tant qu'à faire, autant mettre l'Innocence dans un jouet récent...Allen se saisit du chien en peluche, et ouvrit la petite fermeture sous son ventre. Il retira L'Innocence, et le jouet cessa immédiatement de japper. Le marchand resta interdit quelques secondes, avant de protester.

« - Hey ! Vous vous croyez tout permis ?

- Ceci n'est pas fait pour y insérer dans des peluches ! répliqua Lenalee.

- S'du vole en plein jour !

- Loin de là, répliqua Ryû, nous faisons notre travail. »

Et les trois Exorcistes quittèrent la boutique à l'odeur suffocante, ignorant les plaintes du vendeur. L'enfant brun leva les yeux au ciel. Le manque de maturité de cet homme fait pitié à voir. Allen déposa l'Innocence dans le creux formé par les mains de Ryû. L'enfant approcha son visage de l'entité verte, sentant son cœur palpiter. Il préféra pourtant la rendre à son père, de peur de l'égarer. Leur mission étant déjà terminé, Lenalee proposa de rester le week-end ici, dans son pays natal. Ryû accepta avec joie, et Allen ne put que se plier à la majorité. Ils décidèrent de s'installer dans un hôtel d'assez bonne réputation, et purent retirer leur tenue d'Exorciste pour les remplacer par des tenues plus décontractées. Ryû goûta pour la première fois à des plats chinois, et ne put qu'être comblé. Ses papilles découvrent de nouvelles saveurs succulentes, mais aussi, par moment, peu ragoûtantes.

Le week-end passa à la vitesse trop rapide aux yeux de Ryû. Il aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec les asiatiques, intéressé d'en savoir plus sur leur culture. Mais les Exorcistes doivent rentrer au Quartier Général, c'est un ordre. L'enfant a, presque à contrecœur, revêtu sa tenue d'Exorciste et de nouveau, les personnes s'écartent pour le laisser passer. Il n'aime vraiment pas ça, il aimerait presque même qu'on le bouscule. Mais non, son petit corps n'heurte aucun passants, il n'a pas le loisir de se retourner et de s'incliner et s'excusant. Tout ce qu'il peut faire, s'est baisser les yeux, honteux. Alors qu'ils allaient monter dans le train, les Exorcistes entendirent un cri. Ryû se crispa, et fit précipitamment volte-face. Un peu plus loin que Pékin, vers une chaîne montagneuse, se trouve une horde d'Akuma. Elle se rapproche, les armes prêtent à faire feu. Allen serra les dents. Ils recherchent l'Innocence, c'est certain.

« Vite, c'est nous qu'ils recherchent ! Il faut s'éloigner afin qu'aucun innocents ne soient prit dans le combat. »

Et sans hésité une seconde de plus, le britannique lâcha ses valises. Ryû l'imita, laissant sur le quai ses effets personnels. Sans se poser de questions, il se mit à courir après ses parents. Ces derniers se dirigent dans une région boiseuse, tentant d'éloigner le plus possible les Akuma de la ville. Essoufflé, Ryû ne put éviter la grosse racine se présentant devant lui et trébucha, s'étalant de tout son long sur le sol mousseux. Lenalee fut brusquement demi-tour afin d'aider son rejeton à se relever, puis la course reprit. L'enfant crut qu'il allait perdre ses jambes s'il continuait de courir. Quand son père s'arrêta, ayant traversé toute la journée, Ryû peina à reprendre sa respiration. Son cœur bat à une vitesse folle dans sa poitrine, tellement qu'il a la douloureuse impression qu'il allait exploser. Jamais de sa vie il a autant couru. Mais son repos fut de courte durée. Déjà arrive les Akuma, canons chargés, prêt à faire feu. L'enfant brun remarqua alors leur terrain de combat. Des gorges...Il déglutit en pensant que, si l'un d'eux venait à tomber, il mourrait sur le coup. Ryû tenta d'oublier ses funestes pensées, puis retira son cache-œil.

« Innocence, Activation...God's Ward*. »

La croix de Dieu apparut alors au fond de la pupille du jeune Exorciste. Il planta son regard sur l'Akuma le plus proche, et libéra cette âme en peine qui le remercia chaudement afin de disparaitre dans une pluie d'étoiles scintillantes. Bien que son Innocence ne requière aucun combat physique, son temps d'action est assez long. Si Ryû n'est pas concentré, la croix de Dieu n'apparaitra pas sur l'Akuma. De plus, il reste totalement inactif : une proie de choix pour un autre Akuma à proximité. C'est là le plus grand défaut de l'Innocence de Ryû. L'enfant seul ne peut rien contre plusieurs Akuma, il lui faudra toujours être accompagné. Autour de Ryû, ses parents détruisent les machines démoniaques à une vitesse époustouflante. Le garçonnet se sent presque ridicule à côté du Crown Clown de son père ou les Bloody Boots de sa mère. Ryû se sentit comme...Observé. Il fit brusquement volte-face et, sur une falaise, aperçut deux personnages. L'un possède des cheveux noirs de jais, un chapeau haut-de-forme et un style vestimentaire plutôt distingué. Près de lui se tient une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus foncés, à l'air malicieux, habillée d'une chemise blanche, d'une jupe noire et de collant noir & blanc. Ryû écarquilla les yeux. Road ! Que fait-elle ici ? Doit-elle récupérer l'Innocence ? Oserait-elle l'arracher des mains d'Allen ? L'enfant paniqua. Si jamais ses parents viennent à savoir le lien que Road et lui entretiennent, il ne donne pas cher de la peau de l'aînée des Noah. Cette dernière sembla l'avoir remarqué, et se figea sur place, laissant tomber dans les gorges la sucrerie qu'elle léchait avant d'apercevoir son camarade de classe. L'homme près d'elle, surprit de la voir ainsi, sembla l'interroger mais Road ne réagit pas. Ryû tenta vainement de reporter son attention sur le combat. Il a l'impression que, plus ils détruisent les Akuma, et plus il en arrive. Sa pupille commence à lui faire mal, pas habituée à libérer autant d'âmes dans un lapsus de temps limité. Son père semble avoir de plus en plus de mal à brandir son épée au dessus de sa tête, ses bras se fatiguant. Quant à sa mère, sa vitesse a largement baissée, l'Exorciste étant exténuée. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent encerclés. Ryû lança un regard vers Road qui, paniquée, ne sait quoi faire. Doit-elle aider son ami, ou suivre les ordres du Comte ? C'est un véritable dilemme qui lui détruit le cœur. Son œil gauche lui faisant de plus en plus mal, l'enfant dû se résoudre à désactiver son Innocence. Il peut maintenant plus que prier pour que ses parents ressortent victorieux de cet affrontement. Bien décidés à détruire toutes ces entités démoniaques, Allen et Lenalee se chôment pas, redoublant leur force, poussant leur corps à leur limite. Quand enfin tout les Akuma eurent été détruits, les deux Exorcistes ne purent malheureusement pas se réjouir. Il reste encore les deux Noah qui souhaitent s'emparer de l'Innocence. Ils ignorent heureusement qu'elle se trouve dans la valise de Lenalee, qu'elle a lancé dans le train avant de partir. Krory se trouvant dans ce même train, il a put intercepter la valise, ainsi que l'Innocence. Ryû s'apprêtait à courir rejoindre ses parents quand il sentit une douleur monstrueuse lui lacéré l'estomac. On l'a attaqué par derrière. Tiky Mikk retira mesquinement la main avec laquelle il a transpercé le corps de l'enfant, et lança ce dernier dans les gorges. Road ne mit pas longtemps à réagir. Elle créa une porte qui la mena à fond des gorges. Elle eut à peine le temps de tendre les bras afin d'intercepter le corps mutilé de son cher ami. Du sang coule à flot hors de la plaie béante dans son ventre. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Bien qu'il respire encore, elle sait qu'il n'a plus très longtemps à vivre. Elle s'agenouilla, les paupières dilatées, une profonde tristesse creusant son cœur. Ce genre d'attaque venant de Tiky est fatale, Ryû va mourir...Et, impuissante, elle ne peut rien faire. Elle allongea doucement le corps de son ami sur une pierre bien voyante, afin que ses parents puissent découvrir facilement la dépouille de leur enfant. Et elle reparti, le cœur en miettes, les yeux gonflés de larmes, laissant derrière elle le corps mutiler de celui qui fut son meilleur ami.

* * *

*God's Ward signifie (normalement x) ) la Pupille de Dieu.


	8. Souvenir : formation du couple

Oh la la, pardonnez mon immense retard...J'ai commencé le chapitre depuis un bon moment, mais j'ai été sujette à une fainéantise aigüe. C'est en achetant le Gray Ark (le fanbook officiel de DGM) que je me suis remise à l'écriture. C'est donc un petit chapitre souvenir, que je trouve assez niais xD La suite arrivera assez prochainement, du moins normalement ^^

* * *

**.: Chapitre Souvenir : « La jalousie vous rapprochera » :.**

Toute relation a un début. Parfois, un simple regard suffit pour qu'un homme et une femme s'enlacent et s'embrassent, scellant leur amour réciproque. Mais ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça dans la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Lenalee Lee, la petite sœur du Grand Intendant du Quartier Général, ne peut échanger un regard avec Allen sans rougir. Et si jamais elle s'attache trop à un garçon, son grand frère Komui Lee rapplique, les larmes aux yeux, croyant que sa petite sœur comptait l'abandonner. Non, décidément l'amour ce n'est pas facile pour elle. Surtout quand celui dont vous êtes éprit est trop timide pour faire le premier pas. Et encore, Lenalee ignore si les sentiments envers le jeune britannique sont réciproques. Et ce n'est pas Allen qui va laisser paraitre se genre de chose.

C'est un matin, alors qu'elle déjeunait tranquillement en observant du coin de l'œil son ami s'empiffrant sur la table voisine, que Lenalee fut abordé par un autre de ses amis : Lavi. Ce dernier offrit à sa camarade un grand sourire qui lui était propre. Bien sûr, l'héritier des Bookmen n'est pas dupe : il a remarqué les regards furtifs et gênés que s'échangent parfois Allen et Lenalee. Ils ignorent tout deux qu'ils ressentent des sentiments réciproques. Et Lavi sait très bien que c'est tout simplement impossible de dire à l'un ce que ressent l'autre, ils ne le croiraient pas. Ces deux jeunots ne l'aidaient pas vraiment. Durant la nuit, l'héritier des Bookmen avait établi un plan. C'est justement de ça qu'il voulait parler à sa jeune camarade chinoise. Il déposa son plateau en face de celui de son amie (le plateau n'est qu'un leurre pour s'approcher d'elle sans risque d'être poursuivit par une machine loufoque signée Komui) et engagea la conversation :

« - Salut !

- Oh, bonjour Lavi. Comment vas-tu ?

- Moi ca va. Mais toi, quelque chose semble préoccuper tes pensées. Quelque chose...Ou quelqu'un.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Il est bien coiffé Allen ce matin ? »

Lenalee se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Si le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges à remarquer qu'elle regardait Allen de cette manière, alors il ne droit pas être le seul. Combien sont-ils à l'avoir remarqué ? Ravalant la bile qui remontait dans sa gorge, la chinoise fit mine de ne pas comprendre les dires de son camarade. Ce dernier arqua un sourcil, la bouche en cœur. Lenalee est une mauvaise menteuse. Cela se voit à ses joues colorées et son regard fuyant.

« - Aller, Lena' ! Fais pas celle qui ne comprends pas s'que j'dis.

- Mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis. Mentit la jeune Exorciste.

- Okey, s'tu l'dis, j'te crois ! Au fait, tu savais que **Zhà Hua - tu sais la scientifique de la Branche Asiatique ? - bah elle compte rendre visite à Allen, pour lui déclarer sa flamme !**

**- Hein ? »**

**Lavi retint un sourire triomphant. C'est fou comme la jalousie peut faire réagir les gens. La chinoise semblait remontée à bloc, comme si elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : éliminer cette rivale. L'archiviste étudia avec soin le visage de sa camarade. Ses sourcils froncés et sa mâchoire crispée lui donnait un air vraiment sérieux. Bien sûr, tout cela est faux. La section scientifique de la Branche Asiatique ne compte pas revenir au Quartier Général. Mais Lavi se voit dans l'obligation d'user de la jalousie pour réunir Allen et Lenalee. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de sa jeune camarade et lui chuchota à l'oreille :**

**« Je suis sûr qu'il t'aime aussi.**

**- Mais enfin...Cela n'est pas possible.**

**- Fais-moi confiance ! Nous, les mecs, on a le don de savoir quand une fille à le béguin sur un de nos amis. Malheureusement, on ignore totalement quand c'est sur nous. J'connais bien Allen, et j'suis certain qu'il craque littéralement pour toi ! Mais il est trop naïf pour s'en rendre compte. La seule chose qui le pousserait à le remarquer, c'est la jalousie.**

**- La jalousie ? Qui veux-tu qu'Allen jalouse ? Et de quoi ?**

**- Il me suffit de te coller comme un mec amoureux et le tour sera joué ! Il faut juste que je fasse attention à Komui...**

**- Tu es sûr que ça pourrait marcher ?**

**- Certains ! »**

**Et Lavi mit son plan en marche à la seconde suivante. Il regarda Allen qui mangeait à la table voisine. D'abord, attirer son attention...Quand il est plongé dans son assiette, le jeune Anglais ne se souci pas de ce qui l'entoure. L'héritier des Bookmen trempa alors son doigt dans la sauce de sa viande, et l'étala sur le visage de la jeune chinoise. Cette dernière sursauta, mais comprit immédiatement le plan de son ami. Aussitôt, Lavi s'écria :**

**« Oh, Lenalee ! Tu as de la sauce sur la joue... »**

**Ce cri eut l'effet voulu, car tout le monde se tourna vers leur table. Le jeune homme ne s'arrêta pas là pour autant. Il se pencha sur le visage de son ami et s'entreprit de retirer la sauce du bout de la langue. Des murmures étonnés s'élevèrent dans la cafétéria. Allen, médusé, poussa son assiette loin de lui et quitta la cantine sans même finir la pile de nourriture qui lui restait à engloutir. Lavi esquissa un sourire satisfait. Apparemment, son plan marchait à merveille ! Allen qui ne finit pas son repas, c'est un exploit. Quand Lenalee se leva, et saisit son plateau, l'archiviste le lui prit, et alla lui-même le déposer sur la pile déjà haute de plateaux. Puis, il alla saisir la jeune fille par les hanches, pour ensuite sortir du réfectoire sous les yeux étonnés des autres. S'assurant d'abord qu'ils étaient seuls, Lenalee dit à son ami :**

**« Tu n'as pas l'impression d'en faire un petit peu trop ?**

- Pas du tout, j'en fais même pas assez. Tu crois que ça va suffire pour se persuadé lui-même ? Il en faut beaucoup plus que ça, surtout à Allen ! »

Lenalee fit la moue, n'aimant pas vraiment ce plan. Voir ainsi son ami délaisser son repas, voilà une chose à laquelle elle n'est vraiment pas habituée. Dans tout les cas, le jeune anglais avait eu une réaction. Quelque part, le plan de Lavi fonctionnait...Bien qu'elle le considère un poil machiavélique. User de la jalousie n'est peut-être pas la meilleure des solutions...Mais elle n'a pas réellement le choix si elle veut avoir une chance avec le jeune anglais.

Deux semaines plus tard, rien ne semblait avoir changé, à part les soupçons concernant le nouveau couple. Depuis quand sont-ils ensembles ? Lavi a-t-il seulement le droit de fréquenter Lenalee ? Komui le sait-il ? Allen, quant à lui, ne semblait plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il ne voulait même plus adresser la parole à ses amis, ce qui est, d'après Lavi, une preuve formelle de sa jalousie. Mais ce n'est apparemment pas assez. S'il veut conquérir le cœur de la jeune chinoise, l'Exorciste aux cheveux blancs doit déclarer sa flamme directement à cette dernière. Mais pour arriver à ce résultat, Lavi va avoir besoin d'un entremetteur. Mais il ne savait pas à qui confier cette mission. Il déjeunait auprès de sa « petite amie », balayant le réfectoire de son unique œil voyant. Reever ? Non, avec tout le travail qu'il doit avoir, le scientifique ne peut se permettre d'aider les amourettes. Le regard de Lavi se déposa alors sur Krory, qui tentait en vain de forcer Allen à avaler quelque chose. Mais, chose étrange, l'anglais refusait catégoriquement. Décidément, il devait réellement être fol amoureux de Lenalee. Cette dernière le regardait, la mine triste. L'archiviste se dit qu'il devait se dépêcher avant que ça ne dégénère sérieusement. Il attendit Krory à la sortie de la cantine, et l'intercepta rapidement lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Lavi l'emmena dans un endroit où ils pourraient discuter en toute tranquillité. L'archiviste entama directement la conversation :

« Il ne va pas fort Allen dis donc !

- Il est comme ça depuis que tu es avec Lenalee...

- C'est là la raison de cette discussion Kro-chan ! Je ne sors pas avec Lenalee, j'tente de faire en sorte qu'Allen comprenne qu'il est amoureux d'elle.

- Hé bien pour l'être, il l'est. Il n'arrête pas de m'en parler.

- Wouah, je l'aurais jamais imaginé ! J'ai besoin de toi Kro-chan. Dis à Allen que le seul moyen de me renverser, c'est avouer ses sentiments à Lenalee.

- J'veux bien, mais il n'osera jamais...

- Essaie toujours mon gars, j'compte sur toi ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Krory alla rejoindre Allen dans sa chambre, où le jeune homme broyait du noir. Jamais le pseudo-vampire n'aurait put croire que cela puisse autant accabler son ami à la tignasse blanche. C'est le moment d'arranger tout ça. Il s'approcha d'Allen, qui ne réagit même pas quand une main se dépose sur son épaule. Prenant son courage à deux mains avant de dire au jeune Exorciste ce que lui avait dit Lavi. C'est-à-dire que seule une déclaration claire nette et précise pourrait renverser l'archiviste. Allen releva lentement la tête, peu persuadé.

« Jamais je n'arrivais à lui avouer une telle chose ! se lamenta-t-il.

- Il faut que tu prennes ton courage à deux mains, sinon jamais tu n'arriveras à le conquérir.

- Tu as raison, j'y vais ! »

Allen bondit sur ses jambes et sorti de sa chambre à grandes enjambées. Maintenant, Krory espérait que le plan de Lavi fonctionne. Le jeune anglais a déjà bien usé son quota de tristesse pendant ces deux dernières semaines. L'Exorciste à la tignasse blanche marchait dans les couloirs d'un pas décidé. Lavi ne l'emportera pas au paradis ! Quand il arriva dans le salon, le jeune archiviste avait les bras passés sur les épaules de Lenalee, et sembla s'apprêter de l'embrasser. Le sang d'Allen ne fit qu'un tour. Il se posta juste devant le petit « couple », toisant Lavi d'un air mauvais. Lenalee retint un petit cri de surprise, et ses joues virèrent au rouge vif. Le jeune anglais senti une boule se formée dans sa gorge. C'est facile de se dire qu'il allait tout lui avouer, mais une fois devant elle, rien ne veut sortir de sa gorge. Il ravala difficilement sa salive, et lâcha :

« Lenalee, je t'aime ! »

L'intéressée écarquilla de grands yeux étonnés. Lavi esquissa un sourire amusé, avant de pousser doucement son amie contre l'anglais. Ce dernier lança un regard septique à l'archiviste, ne comprenant pas la raison de son acte. Lavi lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de dire d'une vois mi-moqueuse, mi-fière.

« Je n'ai jamais été le petit ami de Lenalee. C'était un plan pour te faire comprendre tes propres sentiments. On peut dire que tu as pris ton temps ! Allez, embrasse-la, vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre. »

Les concernés rougirent jusqu'aux oreilles, avant de se regarder timidement. S'embrasser ? Ici, devant tout le monde ? Allen prit une grande inspiration, expira presque immédiatement et déposa un petit bec sur les lèvres de la jeune chinoise. C'était certes là un baiser chaste, mais remplit de sentiment. Le teint de Lenalee rivalisait désormais avec la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre, mais son cœur était gonflé de joie. Tout le monde se mit à applaudir de nouveau couple, et à féliciter Lavi pour sa ruse. Le jeune archiviste était assez fier de lui. De plus, il avait fort apprécié ces deux semaines passées en compagnie de la jeune Exorciste. Depuis ce jour, Allen et Lenalee forment un jeune couple tout en guimauve qui leur valent souvent des soupires attendris de la part des autres habitants du Quartier Général de la Congrégation de l'Ombre.


	9. Le réveil

Comme prévu, le chapitre 7 est arrivé rapidement ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

**.: Chapitre 7 : Le Réveil :.**

Peu de personne savent ce qu'est réellement la douleur, la souffrance accrue. Celle qui va suivre a été la pire des douleurs que le monde n'ait jamais porté. Aucune partie du corps n'a été épargnée. La douleur s'est propagée dans tous les membres, tous les organes. Rien n'échappe à sa domination, que ce soit les orteils ou les poumons. Le martyre est plus qu'horrible, et l'envi de mourir est si forte qu'on lui accorderait pour abréger ces dures épreuves.

Quand Ryû rouvrit subitement les yeux, la première chose qu'il ressenti ne fut pas la douce chaleur de ses draps, mais la douleur lacérant qui lui brûlait l'estomac. Ses larmes de douleur s'étaient mises à couler avant même qu'il ne rouvre les yeux. Ses hurlements réveillèrent tous le Quartier Général, dont tous les occupants se rendirent dans l'infirmerie. L'infirmière générale était déjà au chevet du jeune Exorciste, qui hurlait sa douleur, faisait comprendre au monde à quel point sa souffrance était réelle. Son œil gauche le brûlait comme jamais, il aurait voulu le crever pour échapper à cette horrible sensation. Le seul fait de bouger lui arrachait des cris de douleur qui aurait fendu le cœur du personnage de la pire espèce. Ryû n'avait jamais connu la souffrance avant cela. Il avait directement été poussé dans le grand bain alors qu'il ne savait pas nager. La mère de l'enfant fut la première sur les lieux, traumatisée par les cris de son enfant. Ce dernier ne semblait pouvoir s'arrêter de hurler. La plaie à son estomac était si profonde qu'on ne lui donnait que des maigres chances de rétablissement. L'hémorragie avait put être arrêtée, mais la blessure refusait de cicatriser. Ryû se débattit dans son lit, accentuant ainsi sa douleur sans qu'il ne le veuille. Il voulait tout arrêter, mettre fin à cette douleur cuisante qui le faisait tant souffrir. L'infirmière générale ordonna à tout le monde de quitter la pièce, pour qu'elle puisse procédée à des soins plus intensif, maintenant que Ryû était réveillé. Seuls les parents de l'enfant furent autorisés à rester auprès de leur rejeton. Ce dernier dû faire un effort magistral pour avaler les médicaments qu'on lui donnait, tentative futile de calmer sa douleur. Il grognait, était secoué de soubresauts, serrait les draps dans ses poings, cherchant absolument à atténuer toutes ces souffrances. L'infirmière en chef retira les bandages de l'enfant, et grimaça en voyant l'état pitoyable de la plaie. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chance : tenter des points de suture. Elle avait cru que ses différents médicaments auraient put faire cicatriser la blessure, mais en vain. Elle demanda donc aux parents de sortir, afin d'exécuter cette opération délicate. Mais Lenalee refusa, ne voulant pas s'éloigner de son pauvre enfant. Ils ont dû être tirés de force hors de la pièce, et entendre de nouveau les cris de douleur de leur fils à travers les portes les brisa. Il était si jeune, il ne méritait pas cela. Allen senti alors comme une aura mauvaise derrière lui. Quand il se retourna, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Leverrier, qui affichait un calme déconcertant. Hors de lui, le jeune père hurla :

« C'est de votre faute tout ça, uniquement de votre faute !

- C'est n'est absolument pas ma faute si votre fils n'a pas défendu ses arrières. »

C'était la seule à ne pas dire. Pénétrant dans une colère noire, Allen envoya son poing en plein dans la sale face de l'Inspecteur qui ne put éviter. Ce coup le fit reculer, au point de se taper contre le mur, et à retomber durement sur son céans. Du sang coulait de son nez sûrement cassé. Il rageait, pestait contre cet Exorciste sans aucun respect pour ses supérieurs. Quand il demanda à ce qu'on punisse l'anglais pour cet acte, personne ne réagit. Tous étaient du côté du père brisé. Tous comprenait la douleur que lui et sa compagne devait ressentir. Lenalee tremblait, ne supportant pas les cris de son fils. L'infirmière ne l'avait-elle donc pas endormi ? Est-elle entrain de le recoudre, alors qu'il était encore conscient ? Ses doutes commencèrent à se disperser quand les cris ne firent de plus en plus rares et surtout de plus en plus court. Ryû devait être en train de s'endormir, et son opération allait pouvoir commencer. Les jeunes parents demandèrent à entrer, voulant être au côté de leur rejeton, mais personne ne leur répondit. Deux heures. Deux longues heures durant lesquelles Allen et Lenalee ne cessèrent de stresser, inquiets pour leur fils unique. Quand l'infirmière en chef sorti enfin, les parents de l'enfant retirent leur souffle. Qu'avait donné l'opération ?

« C'est un succès. Mais il va lui falloir du temps pour récupérer. »

Ils poussèrent un long soupire de soulagement, et Lenalee ne put se retenir de fondre de nouveau en larme. Allen remercia chaudement l'infirmière, et celle-ci leur conseilla d'aller vite rejoindre leur fils. Ce dernier dormait d'un air paisible, son petit ventre se soulevant à un rythme régulier. Son ventre était entouré de bandage, et un pansement recouvrait son œil gauche. Son front ruisselait de sueur, alors la jeune chinoise demanda le nécessaire pour faire la toilette à son fils sans le réveiller. Elle passa un gant de toilette sur son petit corps, allant tout doucement pour ne pas le déranger dans son sommeil. Une fois son fils bien propre, Lenalee, avec une extrême douceur, lui enfila un pyjama pour qu'il se sente plus à l'aise. Pour finir, elle le couvrit doucement, déposant un tendre baiser sur son front. La jeune mère semblait éreintée. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de Chine avec le corps mutilé de leur enfant, Allen et Lenalee n'avaient pas fermés l'œil une fois. Un mystère intriguait justement Allen. Ryû semblait avoir été rattrapé puis déposé délicatement sur un rocher, afin qu'ils puissent le voir tout de suite. Qui aurait donc put faire ça ? Sans l'aide de cet inconnu, les os de Ryû se seraient cassés en rencontrant le sol dur du fond des gorges.

Une semaine passa, et Ryû ne se réveilla quand très rarement afin de manger un peu. Les parents de l'enfant reçurent l'ordre de repartir en mission, mais Allen demanda à laisser Lenalee auprès de son fils. La requête fut exceptée avec beaucoup de réticence, mais la plupart des personnes comprenaient le sentiment de la pauvre mère de vouloir rester aux côtés de son enfant blessé. Ce dernier passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir, ce qui était, d'après l'infirmière en chef, le meilleur moyen pour lui de se rétablir. Une croûte commençait à se former sous les points de sutures. Quand elle sera tombée, alors les points pourront être retirés, et les deux lèvres de la blessure seront bel et bien recollées. L'enfant ne mangeait que très peu, car le seul fait de bouger sa mâchoire le mettait en proie d'une brûlure horrible dans sa gorge. Une dose importante de médicaments lui avait été administrée, afin de guérir tous ses maux du mieux possible. Ce ne fut qu'un mois après que Ryû put de nouveau s'asseoir dans son lit, parler et manger. Son plus grand mal restait à présent celui de son estomac, mais la guérison s'opérait à son rythme. Quant à son œil gauche, il était si enflé que l'enfant avait l'impression d'avoir été piqué par une abeille. Toutes les deux heures, il fallait le laver et remettre un pansement neuf. Mais au moins, il n'était pas mort, il ne souffrait presque plus. Ce jour-là, le petit garçon tentait vainement de réconforter sa mère. Cette dernière avait été traumatisée à la vue du corps mutilé de son fils. Depuis, elle le sur-couvait, s'inquiétait au moindre pincement de ses lèvres, s'alarmait lorsqu'il grimaçait en se couchant. N'importe quel enfant aurait profité de cette occasion pour demander ciel et terre à leur mère, mais Ryû n'était pas n'importe quel enfant. Il était le fils de deux Exorcistes, et en était un lui-même. Lenalee rageait, pestait contre le fait que l'Innocence est infectée le corps de son enfant. Ce dernier, d'une voix calme, lui expliquait de sa colère me rimait à rien, qu'elle ne changerait pas les choses.

« Tu n'iras plus jamais à la guerre, plus jamais.

- Si, maman. J'irais de nouveau à la guerre, car ceci est mon devoir.

- Ton seul devoir Ryû, c'est d'être un enfant. Je ferais en sorte que tu quittes la Congrégation, que plus jamais tu ne sois mêlé à cette guerre...

- Maman, arrête. Tu sais très bien que cela est impossible. Tu me l'as toi-même raconté : on n'y échappe pas. On y reste jusqu'à la fin, que ce soit celle de notre vie ou celle de la guerre. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je serais toujours mêlé à cette guerre. Tu veux me voir grandir dans la paix, n'est-il pas ? Ce n'est pas en me cloîtrant entre quatre murs pour que rien ne puisse m'arriver qui me fera grandir dans la paix. Autant que je combatte, que je fasse en sorte que cette guerre s'arrête. Car oui, la paix ne viendra qu'une fois la bataille gagnée. »

Et dire qu'il n'a que six ans. Parfois, Lenalee se dit que son fils est bien plus mature que la plupart des adultes. Elle en première. Ryû avait tout juste. Il ne pourra vivre en paix qu'une fois cette dernière installée une bonne fois pour toute. Et pour que cela se produise, il fallait avant toute chose mettre fin à cette guerre. La vérité de ses paroles en était troublante. Un enfant de son âge ne peut tenir un tel dialogue, plein de sagesse et de vérité. Penaude, la jeune mère déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils, et quitta l'infirmerie. C'est normalement à cette heure-si qu'Allen l'appelait. En mission un peu partout, le jeune anglais ne rentrait que rarement. Lenalee avait hâte de le revoir, car elle avait besoin de lui plus qu'à n'importe quel moment. Elle arriva près du combiné pile au moment où celui-ci se mit à sonner. Elle décrocha directement, et reconnu immédiatement la voix de son fiancé à l'autre bout du fil.

« Comment ça va ? demanda Allen, d'une voix inquiète.

- Il se remet à manger correctement et pourra bientôt marcher de nouveau, mais...

- Lenalee, je ne parlais pas de Ryû. Mais de toi.

- De moi ? Mais enfin, c'est notre fils qui a été blessé...

- Je le sais, mais il se rétablit de jour en jour. Toi par contre, ton état semble empirer. Quand as-tu mangé ou dormi pour la dernière fois ?

- Hé bien...

- Voilà le problème. Je serais de retour demain matin, et j'ai intérêt à retrouver ma fiancée dans une forme olympique. »

Lenalee sourit. Voilà le don d'Allen : remonter le moral. Il avait raison, elle s'était négligée tant elle s'inquiétait pour son fils. Mais en retour, les deux hommes de sa vie s'inquiétaient pour elle. Elle repassa par l'infirmerie pour souhaiter une bonne nuit à son fils avant de se rendre dans sa propre chambre. Il faut bien l'avouer, sans la présence d'Allen, cette pièce n'est plus la même. Les draps ne sont plus aussi chaud, les oreillers plus aussi moelleux. Mais demain, il sera de nouveau là, à ses côtés, à partager ce lit dans lequel a été procréé Ryû. La chinoise serre contre elle l'oreiller d'Allen, humant son odeur. Elle a tellement hâte de le revoir...

Ryû, quant à lui, peine à trouver le sommeil. Parfois, il ressent de nouveau l'horrible sensation qu'avait été celle de son estomac sauvagement mutilé. Mais il se réconforte, en se souvenant de la délicieuse sensation lorsqu'il a été rattrapé de justesse par Road. Oui, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas vu de ses yeux, le jeune brun sait que c'est elle qui l'a sauvé. Jamais il ne pourrait assez la remercier. Quand il repense à la douceur de ses bras, un long frisson parcourt son corps. Quand il ferme les yeux, c'est son visage qui lui apparait. Etait-il en train de tomber amoureux de l'aînée des Noah ? Non, c'est impossible. Elle n'est que son amie, rien de plus rien de moins. Le jeune garçon passa sa main sur le bandage entourant son ventre. Il a réellement frôlé la mort. Un peu plus et seulement six années auraient séparées sa date de naissance et sa date de décès sur sa tombe. Mais il n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Demain, son père sera de retour, et réussira à réconforter Lenalee. L'enfant espère avoir assez de force dans ses jambes pour marcher jusqu'à son père, et tirer sur sa manche pour recevoir la plus tendre des étreinte paternelle...


	10. Parce qu'il y a l'amour

Et oui, déjà un nouveau chapitre ! Mais il faut dire que je suis très inspirée ces derniers temps...Le chapitre est assez court, car j'ai eu une idée soudaine, et j'me suis dis "il faut que je le mette !" mais je ne pouvais pas l'intégrer directement dans la suite de ce chapitre, je vais donc le faire apparaitre dans le prochain, dont j'ai déjà commencé la rédaction...Je serais pas étonnée si j'arrivais à le poster tard ce soir ou demain xD Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et un grand merci à tout ceux ou celle qui me laisse des reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! ^^

* * *

**.: Chapitre 8 : Parce qu'il y a l'amour... :.**

Cinq heures quarante sept. C'est l'heure qu'affiche la pendule dans l'infirmerie. Tout le monde dort dans le Quartier Général de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Tout le monde, sauf Ryû. Assit au bord de son lit, ses jambes pendantes dans le vide, le jeune garçon va tenter de se tenir sur ses jambes. Cela fait presque un mois qu'il n'a pas marché. Prenant une grande goulée d'air frais, l'enfant à la chevelure brune poussa sur ses bras, approchant ses jambes du sol. Quand ses pieds nus rencontrèrent la surface lisse et froide du carrelage de l'infirmerie, Ryû hésite a lâché ses couvertures et avancer. Et s'il tombait et rouvrait sa blessure ? Non, il ne doit pas penser à cela, il doit y arriver. Timcanpy, le golem doré de son père (qui est à l'origine, celui du Maréchal Cross), avait volé jusqu'ici pour avertir Ryû de l'arrivée d'Allen. Il voulait être le premier sur les lieux, le premier à accueillir son père. Il voulait s'enfermer dans la chaleur de ses bras, et tout oublier. Ryû lâcha alors ses couvertures. Il tangua quelque peu, mais put se stabiliser facilement. Puis, il leva un pied et fit un pas en avant. La distance entre l'infirmerie et l'entrée est assez importante, y arrivera-t-il sans se faire repérer ? Lentement, l'enfant avance vers la sortie. Il a l'impression d'avoir passer des années dans cette infirmerie, il veut vite en sortir. Sa main se déposa sur la poignée, et la tourna doucement. Enfin, il allait quitter cet endroit. Ryû savait qu'il y retournait presque aussitôt qu'on l'ait repérer, mais il s'en fiche. Il avance, prenant son temps, un pied après l'autre, les jambes tremblantes légèrement. Mais le voilà vite confronté à un problème majeur : des escaliers. S'accrochant fermement à la rambarde, le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns tente une descente, lentement, descendant les marches une par une. Ca lui fait un peu mal, mais il continue. Oui, il tient à arriver le premier. Ces escaliers sont interminables. Pourtant, lorsqu'il les gravissait en sautant sur les marches deux par deux, ils paraissent si court...Enfin, Ryû a gravit tout les escaliers. Une horloge dans l'entrée lui apprend qu'il est six heures vingt sept. Il a donc mit autant de temps pour descendre ? Mais il se console en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas une seule personne dans l'entrée. Ryû alla s'installer sur une chaise, et attendit. Bientôt, les résidants du QG commencent à s'éveilleront. L'enfant est alerté de l'arrivée imminente de son père en reconnaissant le bruit d'une calèche tirée par deux chevaux. Le petit garçon quitte sa chaise et vient se poster devant la porte. Un petit groupe composé de Lenalee, Lavi, Miranda et l'infirmière en chef s'approche de l'entrée, à la recherche du jeune fugitif. Mais quand Lenalee vit son enfant devant la porte, elle comprit immédiatement la raison. Elle retenue l'infirmière en chef quand cette dernière voulut s'approcher de Ryû pour le ramener dans sa chambre. La seconde d'après, la porte s'ouvrait, et le garçonnet aux cheveux bruns sautait dans les bras de son père. Allen serra son rejeton contre son cœur, humant l'odeur de ses cheveux. Bientôt, il sent les larmes de son fils mouillé sa veste.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu mon grand ? Souffla-t-il, en effleurant les cheveux de son fils.

- Tu m'as manqué... »

Bredouilla l'enfant, ne voulant pas se décoller de son père. Ce dernier se redressa, sans pour autant lâcher son fils, et s'approcha de ses amis. Il déposa doucement sa main sur la joue de Lenalee, et effleura le dessous de ses yeux avec son pouce.

« Je préfère ça. »

Fit-il en constatant qu'aucuns cernes ne venaient peindre les yeux de sa fiancée. Il serra cette dernière par les épaules, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Cette scène attendrissante fut ponctuée par des soupires attendris de la part des autres personnes présentes dans la salle. Ryû s'était, contre son gré, endormi dans les bras de son père. Apparemment, sa descente jusqu'à l'entrée l'avait vraiment fatigué. Pourtant, ce n'est pas à l'infirmerie qu'Allen le ramena, mais dans leur chambre, à Ryû, Lenalee et lui. L'Exorciste à la chevelure blanche ne désirait qu'une chose : s'allonger auprès de sa fiancée et de leur fils. Ainsi, personne ne leur dit rien lorsqu'ils se rendirent à l'étage des chambres. Allen déposa doucement Ryû au milieu, et s'allongea près de son enfant, aussitôt imité par Lenalee. Les deux adultes s'échangent de doux baisers, quelques petites caresses, et regardent tendrement leur fils dormant entre eux. Fatigué par toutes les missions qu'il avait enchaînées, Allen ne tarda pas à rejoindre Ryû au royaume de Morphée. Quant à Lenalee, elle mit plus de temps à trouver le sommeil, puisqu'elle avait dormi toute la nuit sous l'ordre de son fiancé. Elle se contenta donc de les observer dormir, Ryû étant roulé en boule contre son père. La jeune femme s'endormit que bien plus tard, bercée par les respirations régulières des deux hommes de sa vie.

Allen fut le premier à s'éveiller, trois heures plus tard. Les plaintes de son estomac lui rappelaient à quel point il avait faim. Ces gargouillements réveillèrent Ryû qui se redressa doucement, poussant un long bâillement tout en se frottant les yeux. Allen effleura les cheveux bruns de son fils, en lui souriant. Ce fut ensuite au tour de l'estomac de Ryû de gargouiller, et ce qui fit éclater de rire le père et le fils. Ce qui enchaina le réveil de Lenalee. Cette dernière jugea bon d'aller remplir ces deux estomacs d'ogre sur le champ, ce qui ne déplut pas aux deux affamés. Alors que Ryû rêvait d'une bonne entrecôte, Allen bavait en imaginant une énorme assiette de mitarashi dango. A peine étaient-ils entrés dans le réfectoire que Jerry leur apportait de quoi satisfaire les grondements de leur ventre. Lenalee les regarda manger, amusée. Elle fut vite rejointe par Miranda, et les deux femmes se mirent à papoter gaiement. L'allemande, après avoir apprit l'attaque dont avait été victime Ryû, s'était tout de suite proposer pour utiliser son Chronodisque et, ainsi, revenir dans le temps pour effacer la douleur de l'enfant. Mais les parents de ce dernier refusèrent, conscient qu'une fois que l'innocence de Miranda sera désactivée, Ryû retrouverait sa profonde blessure. Elle s'était alors blâmer, anéanti de ne rien pouvoir faire pour aider Ryû. Mais après une longue discussion avec Lenalee, Miranda avait dissipé tous ses doutes. Et voir le fils de son amie manger aussi gaiement lui faisait chaud au cœur. Elle n'ose même pas imaginer l'état d'Allen et Lenalee si leur enfant était venu à succomber à ses blessures...Mais ce n'était heureusement pas le cas, et Ryû allait de mieux en mieux...

« J'ai pas envi ! »

Geignit Ryû, se tortillant pour s'échapper des bras de sa mère. Lenalee resserra son étreinte afin d'empêcher à son fils de prendre la fuite. A chaque fois, c'est le même cinéma. Quand il est l'heure pour Ryû de prendre son médicament, il se transforme en un véritable diable. Il fallait avouer que Lenalee comprenait son fils. La substance qu'il devait ingurgiter avait un goût plus qu'immonde. Mais c'est grâce à elle si l'œil de Ryû dégonfle. Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'attaque qu'avait portée Tiky Mikk à Ryû, et l'enfant allait de mieux en mieux. Bientôt, ses points de sutures lui seront retirés. Il pouvait de nouveau marcher sans problème, ce qui valait souvent les courses poursuites dans le QG. Quand l'enfant aux cheveux bruns ne voulait pas prendre ses cachets, il s'enfuyait à toutes jambes dans les longs couloirs. Néanmoins, les parents de l'enfant étaient heureux de voir qu'il pouvait de nouveau se mouvoir comme avant. Mais dans un autre temps, son rétablissement annonçait son retour prochain sur le champ de bataille. Ce qu'ils redoutaient plus que tout. Lenalee sorti de ses pensées quand Ryû lui bava dessus pour se libérer. Elle le lâcha par pur réflexe, et cria aussitôt le nom de l'enfant pour qu'il revienne. Mais autant demander à un chien de ne pas ronger un os. Déjà, le brun disparaissait au détour d'un couloir. Comme toujours, elle alla quémander l'aide de ses amis pour rattraper le jeune fuyard. Ce qu'elle ignorait pourtant, c'est que cela les amusait plus qu'autre chose. Ils partirent néanmoins tous à la recherche de l'enfant. Ce dernier jugea que l'extérieur du QG serait le dernier endroit où ses poursuivants penseraient à chercher. Il descendit le long escalier en pierre noire, traversa le grand salon en courant, et arriva dans l'entrée, essoufflé. Du regard, Ryû chercha ses chaussures, qu'il se dépêcha d'enfiler après les avoir repérées. A peine sa main s'était-elle déposée sur la poignée que celui-ci se tourna...Ryû fit un bond en arrière. Quelqu'un entrait ! La porte s'ouvrit dans la volée, et un homme de grande taille à la longue chevelure rouge sanguine pénétra dans la pièce. Une cigarette à la main, il dégageait une aura de force mais surtout une forte odeur de tabac. Les poursuivants de l'enfant se figèrent quand ils arrivèrent dans l'entrée et reconnurent l'homme sur le palier. La voix surprise d'Allen résonna dans le vestibule :

« M-Maitre ? »


	11. Un Maitre ?

Comme prévu, j'ai posté de nouveau chapitre très rapidement xD Le pire, c'est que je regardais Man en même temps...Je n'étais pas dépaysée ! J'ignore quand arrivera le prochain chapitre, j'ai déjà une idée en tête mais en semaine, avec les cours, ça ne va pas être facile de rédiger aussi vite. Mais les vacances approchent, donc ça ira ! Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que le chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

**.: Chapitre 9 : Un Maitre ? :.**

« Maitre ? »

Articula difficilement Allen en regardant l'homme debout sur le palier. Le concerné leva ses yeux rouges sang vers l'Exorciste aux cheveux blancs, puis les baissa vers le fils de ce dernier. Ryû recula d'un pas, impressionné. Cet homme était si grand ! Plus grand encore que Krory. L'enfant se sentait tout simplement ridicule. Il ravala difficilement sa salive, attendant le moment propice pour tourner les talons et rejoindre ses parents. Le nouveau venu tira sur sa cigarette, et souffla la fumée d'un geste nonchalant. Allen s'approcha de son fils et déposa sa main sur sa tête.

« Maitre ? Que faites-vous ici ? »

Une nouvelle fois, l'Exorciste ne reçut aucune réponse de la part de Cross Marian. Ce dernier semblait intéresser par Ryû, qui faisait son maximum pour ne pas ciller. Il regardait cet homme droit dans les yeux. Cross se redressa, déposa son regard sur son élève et, montrant Ryû du doigt comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire objet, fit d'une voix presque sérieuse :

« Qui est-ce ?

- Faite pas semblant de l'ignorer, Maitre... »

Grinça Allen, l'air dépité. Visiblement, Cross semblait avoir oublié l'existence de Ryû. Ce qui agaçait fortement le père de ce dernier. Il espérait même que son maitre ait fait exprès de poser cette question, juste par plaisir de voir son ancien élève grincer de colère. Ryû, quant à lui, ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Son père lui avait bien sûr déjà parlé de son maitre, le Maréchal Cross Marian, mais que très peu. L'enfant ne l'avait même jamais vu. Et de toute évidence, l'homme à la chevelure sanguine ignorait totalement qui était ce mioche. Poussant un soupire désespéré, Allen souffla :

« Vous étiez là le jour de sa naissance...

- Ah oui, je m'en souviens maintenant. C'est...Ryû, si je ne m'abuse ?

- Arrêtez de faire semblant de l'avoir oublié. »

Soupira l'Exorciste aux cheveux blancs, l'air presque dépité. Ryû, tira légèrement sur la manche de son père, afin de capter son attention. Quand Allen déposa son regard sur son fils, ce dernier lui lança un regard interrogateur. Et ce regard n'échappa pas au Maréchal Cross Marian, car ce dernier lâcha :

« La dernière fois que j'ai vu s'marmot, il était encore dans son berceau.

- Ryû, je te présente mon Maitre, le Maréchal Cross Marian. »

Fit Allen en présentant le concerné de la main. Ce dernier servit à Ryû un sourire en coin, loin d'être rassurant. L'enfant bredouilla ce qui semblait être un enchanté, avant de baisser les yeux. Il était vraiment pitoyable ! Perdre ces moyens devant un Maréchal, voilà qui est vraiment indigne d'un Exorciste. Lenalee rejoignit alors Allen et Ryû, et s'exclama d'une voix ravie :

« Heureuse de vous accueillir parmi nous Maréchal ! Mais il est étrange de vous voir ici, vous qui préférez éviter cet endroit à tout prix.

- J'suis venu pour lui. »

Il désigna Ryû, qui écarquilla les yeux. Pour lui ? Mais pourquoi donc ? Allen et Lenalee semblaient aussi étonnés que leur fils. Cross était revenu ici dans l'unique but de rencontrer Ryû ? Ils trouvaient cela trop étrange pour être vrai. L'homme à la chevelure sanguine jeta sa cigarette par terre, et l'éteignit en l'écrasant. Et sans un autre mot, il prit la direction du réfectoire. Ryû courut à sa suite, curieux d'en savoir plus...

« Du vin ! »

Hurla Cross qui, installé dans un luxueux fauteuil, ne cessait de quémander la même chose depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Assit par terre devant lui, Ryû attendait patiemment qu'il lui explique ce qu'il lui voulait. Quand enfin Cross reçut sa bouteille de Romanée Conti, il s'en servit un grand verre qu'il avala d'une seule traite. Présents également dans la salle, Komui, Allen, Lenalee, l'infirmière générale ainsi que les autres Exorcistes attendaient que le Maréchal leur explique la raison pour laquelle il avait tenu à rencontrer Ryû. Quand Cross Marian déposa son verre sur la petite table proche de son fauteuil, il désigna l'enfant de l'index et fit à Allen :

« Quand sera-t-il totalement rétabli ?

- Euh...Il faut demander à l'infirmière générale.

- D'ici un mois, selon mes résultats.»

Fit la vieille femme. Intrigué, Ryû ne quitta pas le Maréchal du regard. Le voilà qui se renseignait sur sa guérison. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, et plus il avait envi de tout savoir. Cross porta la main à son menton, et sembla réfléchir. Personne n'osait parler, tant ils étaient curieux quant à la suite des événements. Le silence dura bien cinq minutes, et bientôt tout le monde crut que le Maréchal s'était endormi. Mais ce dernier lâcha soudainement :

« J'veux faire de lui mon élève.

- Votre quoi ? »

Glapit Allen d'une voix suraigüe. Ryû n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le Maréchal Cross Marian voulait faire de lui son élève ? Mais pour quelle raison ? L'enfant jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, observant les réactions des autres. Allen semblait tout simplement sidéré. Quant à Lenalee, elle semblait pétrifiée. Pourquoi sont-ils si surprit ? L'Exorciste à la chevelure blanche immaculée s'approcha, dans l'espoir de raisonner son maitre mais ce dernier se leva, rejoignit la porte en quelques enjambées et, avant de partir, déclara :

« Je reviendrais le chercher dans un moins, jour pour jour. Qu'il se tienne près à partir à neuf heures du matin, dans l'entrée. »

* * *

« Moi j'suis sûr qu'il est sérieux !

- Et moi je te dis que non. C'est mon maitre, je le connais ! »

Au réfectoire, c'était une véritable bataille père-fils qui se déroulait sous les yeux presque amusés des autres. Ryû croyait dur comme fer que ce que lui avait dit le Maréchal Cross était sérieux, et qu'il viendrait réellement le chercher dans un mois. De son côté, Allen était persuadé du contraire. Son maitre avait dit cela juste dans le but de l'agacer profondément. Lenalee, elle, hésitait. Le Maréchal avait semblé être sérieux lorsqu'il avait annoncé vouloir prendre Ryû comme apprenti. Quelque part, elle redoutait qu'il l'embarque. L'enfant brun agita son morceau de poulpe sous le nez de son père, l'air dédaigneux. Quand ces deux là étaient partis, il était inutile de les arrêter.

« Tu auras l'air malin quand il va débarquer !

- Ryû, je t'ai répété cent fois qu'il te payait ta tête !

- J'vais quand même préparer ma valise, on ne sait jamais. »

Ryû porta le poulpe à sa bouche et l'avala avec délice. Allen grogna en mordant dans un hamburger. Lenalee soupira. Apparemment, Ryû se réjouissait à l'idée de devenir l'élève du Maréchal Cross. Mais sait-il au moins ce qui l'attend ? Après le Maréchal Sokaro, Cross est le moins conseillé comme tuteur. Allen a beau le dire à son fils, ce dernier ne veut rien entendre. Il prend cela comme un privilège. Un Maréchal de la trempe de Cross voulant de lui comme élève, quoi de mieux ? Rien qu'en y pensant, il gazouillait de joie...

« Tu es sûr Ryû ? fit Lenalee, inquiète.

- Oui maman. S'il vient me chercher, je partirais avec lui. Je ne veux pas qu'une telle chose m'arrive de nouveau, et mette ainsi vos vies en danger. Avec le Maréchal, j'apprendrais à me servir de mon Innocence comme il se doit. Ce que je ne peux pas faire avec vous, car vous avez trop peur pour moi. Tu comprends, maman ? »

Suite aux derniers événements (notamment l'envi de Ryû de devenir l'apprenti de Cross), Lenalee avait demandé à son fils s'ils pouvaient en discuter. Assit sur le lit de la jeune mère et de son fiancé, Ryû et Lenalee discutaient. Elle voulait mettre les points sur le i quant aux envies de Ryû. Et ce dernier venait de lui assurer qu'il partirait si le Maréchal venait le chercher. D'après les dires de Cross, c'est dans une semaine qu'il doit venir chercher l'enfant. Les blessures de ce dernier n'étaient plus que des vilains souvenirs. Ses points de sutures avaient été retirés et son œil avait retrouvé son aspect normal. Il était donc tout à fait en état de suivre son futur maitre quand ce dernier se présentera. Allen semblait contre le fait que Cross prenne Ryû sous sa tutelle, craignant qu'il ne le traite comme il l'avait fait avec lui.

Un mois. Un mois s'est écoulé depuis la visite du Maréchal Cross Marian. Allen, Lenalee et Ryû dormaient tranquillement, s'autorisant pour une rare fis une grasse-matinée. Convaincu que son Maitre ne viendrait pas, Allen n'avait absolument rien préparé pour le départ de son fils. Ce dernier semblait finalement avoir comprit que son père avait raison que le Cross l'avait tout simplement mené en bateau. Mais Allen regretta aussitôt lorsqu'une voix familièrement grave cria :

« Abruti d'apprenti, neuf heures, tu sais quelle heure c'est ? »

L'Exorciste aux cheveux blancs sursauta, sortant de sous les draps à une vitesse incomparable. Réveillés par ce hurlement presque sauvage, Lenalee et Ryû se redressèrent. Le jeune garçon bondit immédiatement sur ses jambes lorsqu'il reconnut le Maréchal. Allen affichait un air dégoûté. Son maitre n'avait pas menti ! Il veut réellement faire de Ryû son apprenti. Justement, le garçonnet à la chevelure brune venait d'enfiler sa tenue d'Exorciste et sortait du placard une valise. Il l'avait donc préparé à l'avance ? Lenalee ne semblait pas étonnée, et Allen jura qu'elle était de mèche avec l'enfant.

« Vous prendrez bien soin de lui, n'est-ce ? fit Lenalee, en serrant son fils contre elle.

- Je ne suis pas assez fou pour mettre en danger le fils de mon idiot d'apprenti et le neveu du Grand Intendant.

- Donnez-moi régulièrement de ces nouvelles.

- Nous reviendrons de temps en temps. »

Répondit Cross dans un soupire. Dans le hall d'entré, tout le monde s'était réunit pour dire au revoir à Ryû. Ce dernier feignait la joie, mais quelque part il se disait qu'ils allaient tous lui manquer. Mais s'il veut pouvoir les protéger un jour, il faut qu'il devienne plus fort. C'est dans ce but qu'il a choisit de devenir l'apprenti du Maréchal. Ryû dit au revoir à tout le monde, leur promettant qu'il se porterait bien. Lenalee serra fort son fils contre elle, triste à l'idée de le voir partir, mais heureuse de voir qu'il avait une volonté de fer. Allen, toujours pas rassuré, alla dire à son maitre :

« Promettez-moi de ne pas le perdre comme vous l'avez fait avec moi.

- Tu me prends pour qui ? Je ferais attention à lui, sois en sûr. »

Le sérieux dans les paroles de son maitre rassura quelque peu Allen. Ce dernier étreignit son fils avec affection, lui demandant de faire très attention à lui, et surtout d'éviter d'être mêler aux dettes de Cross. Le Maréchal apprit alors à Ryû qu'il était temps de partir. Le garçonnet regarda l'assemblée venue lui souhaiter adieu une dernière fois, avant de tourner les talons et rejoindre le Maréchal.

Il sait que c'est une nouvelle vie qui l'attend auprès de Cross Marian. Ce dernier lui apprendra tout ce qu'il a à savoir, et pourra l'aider à s'entrainer sans qu'il ne s'arrête au moindre bobo. Ce sera très difficile, Ryû en est conscient. Mais quand il se retrouvera de nouveau sur le champ de bataille auprès de sa famille et de ses amis, il sera en mesure des les aider.


	12. Entrainement

Et voilà le chapitre 10 ! Personnellement, je ne suis pas très fière, j'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira ! Dans le prochain chapitre, tout vos doutes concernant Road & Ryû seront dissipés ! ;)

* * *

**.: Chapitre 10 : Entrainement :.**

« Nous descendons déjà ? »

S'étonna Ryû en déposant son pied droit sur le sol rocailleux de la route. Encore à moitié dans la calèche, le jeune Exorciste ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils s'étaient arrêtés alors que cela faisait à peine une heure qu'ils étaient partis. Un traqueur déposa les valises des deux Exorcistes sur le sol, s'inclina devant eux, puis remonta dans la calèche, avant que cette dernière ne reparte. Ryû leva ses yeux vers son maitre, attendant patiemment sa réponse. Le Maréchal Cross lança sa cigarette par terre avant de répondre :

« Nous continuons à pied.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ton premier entrainement. »

Ryû fronça les sourcils avec détermination. Quand le Maréchal déposa son regard sur l'enfant, il esquissa une moue insatisfaite. Puis, dans un geste rapide, il retira le cache-œil qui recouvrait l'œil aveugle de l'enfant. Ce dernier poussa une plainte aigue, détestant l'exposer aux yeux de tous.

« Il faut que tu apprennes à vivre sans, grogna Cross, ce n'est pas une tare, c'est ton Innocence. »

Le jeune enfant brun baissa les yeux. Son maitre avait raison, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir honte de cet œil à l'iris blanc immaculé. Cross désigna alors les valises posées devant Ryû. Ce dernier se crispa quand son maitre lui ordonna de toutes les porter. L'enfant et sa mère s'en était vu pour faire rentrer le nécessaire dans une seule valise pour qu'elle soit plus facile à transporter, et son maitre se permettait trois énormes valises. Jamais Ryû n'aura la force de porter tout ça. Quand Cross commença à s'éloigner, l'enfant n'eût pas d'autre choix qu'obéir et se saisit comme il put les grosses valises. Le soleil ne semblait pas être complice du gamin, parce qu'il lui envoyait en pleine tête ses horribles rayons. A peine une heure plus tard, Ryû haletait comme s'il venait de courir le marathon, et des perles de sueur gouttaient de ses cheveux. Ses jambes tremblaient sous la densité de l'effort. Son maitre marchait tranquillement, deux bons mètres devant lui. Ravalant difficilement sa salive, l'enfant lança :

« Quel est le but de cet entrainement ?

- Développer tes muscles. J'ai entendu dur que tu n'étais pas très endurant. »

Ryû baissa les yeux avec honte. Il se souvenait de sa course folle dans la forêt, et à la vitesse à laquelle il avait perdu son souffle. Mais ce qu'il faisait lui permettait réellement de s'endurcir ? A la fin de la journée, l'enfant était si fatigué qu'il alla se coucher sans manger. Son maitre et lui s'étant arrêté dans une petite auberge, l'enfant pourrait profiter de la douceur et de la chaleur d'un lit. A peine Ryû avait-il posé sa tête sur l'oreiller qu'il sombrait dans un sommeil récupérateur. Il rêva même de Road, et quand il se réveilla le lendemain, ses joues rouges valurent des questions de la part de son maitre. Mais jamais Ryû ne pourrait lui avouer qu'il commençait à tomber amoureux de la Noah. Personne ne devait le savoir. Ils repartirent sur les routes difficiles, et ce deuxième jour fut encore plus pénible pour Ryû. Ses courbatures le faisaient atrocement souffrir, et il s'effondra sur le chemin plus d'une fois. Bien évidemment, il ne pouvait pas compter sur l'aide de son maitre pour le relever. Quand son père lui avait dit qu'être le disciple de Cross n'était pas facile, il n'aurait pas imaginé à quel point ses dires étaient vrais. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte, au fil des jours, Ryû devenait de plus en plus endurants. Le soleil lui paraissait moins barbare, les journées moins longues et les valises plus légères.

Un mois. Un mois s'étaient écoulé depuis que Ryû était devenu le disciple de Cross Marian. Ce dernier, satisfait du bon développement des muscles de l'enfant, décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il fallait maintenant qu'il arrive à contrôler du mieux possible le pouvoir résidant dans son œil gauche. Il mena donc le gamin dans une clairière éloignée des villages et souffla dans ce qui semblait être une sorte de petit sifflet. Apparu alors une bonne dizaine d'Akuma, tous de niveau un. Cross s'installa contre un arbre, et ordonna à l'enfant de détruire les Akuma. N'ayant pas utilisé son Innocence depuis l'attaque en Chine, Ryû eut beaucoup de mal à s'en servir de nouveau. Il réussit tout de même à vaincre plus de la moitié, avant que son œil ne commence à le brûler. Ryû serra les mâchoires, tentative futile d'atténuer la douleur. Voyant que l'enfant ne pouvait pas faire mieux, le Maréchal s'occupa lui-même des dernières entités démoniaques. A quatre pattes dans l'herbe, le gamin brun pressait sa paume contre son œil endolori.

« Tu dois apprendre à contrôler ton pouvoir. Tu te fatigues après n'avoir détruit que cinq Akuma. Désormais, nous allons rester ici pour que tu améliores tout ça. Va te coucher, demain ne sera pas de tout repos. »

Ryû se releva en titubant, le remercia en s'inclinant légèrement et rejoignit sa valise. Ils établirent un petit campement et le gamin n'attendit même pas d'avoir convenablement monté sa tente avant de se glisser dans son sac de couchage. Comme tous les soirs, l'enfant s'endormit sur le champ. Cross l'examina pendant un long moment, fasciné par son pouvoir. Détruire des Akuma par un simple clignement d'œil était une faculté hors du commun. Malheureusement, cela fatiguait très vite Ryû, et son besoin d'inactivité durant le combat le forçait à toujours être accompagné. Le Maréchal devait tenter par tous les moyens de faire accéder l'Innocence de l'enfant à sa deuxième étape. Il réveilla Ryû très tôt, afin qu'il ne prenne pas l'habitude des grasses matinées. L'enfant dévora son petit déjeuné comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis un mois, avant d'aller se laver dans la rivière. Une heure plus tard, l'enfant était de nouveau contre une dizaine d'Akuma. Il tenta de tenir le plus longtemps face aux machines infernales, mais une fois encore il fut incapable de toutes les détruire. Cet exercice dura pendant plus de deux semaines, durant lesquelles Ryû parvenait à garder son activation plus longtemps que les fois précédentes. Pourtant, Cross n'était pas satisfait, et pour deux raisons. Une, Ryû n'arrivait toujours pas à détruire une dizaine d'Akuma d'affilé, deux il n'avait pas encore atteint le second stade d'activation. Quand il réveilla Ryû ce matin-là, ce dernier affichait un air si fatiguer qu'il dormait debout. Le Maréchal ne trouva pas meilleur moyen que le lancer dans l'eau gelée de la rivière pour le réveiller. Claquant des dents et pestant contre son maitre, Ryû sorti de l'eau et alla s'asseoir près du feu. Il se sécha du mieux possible, enfila des vêtements neufs et surtout secs, puis dévora avec appétit son premier repas de la journée. Les journées étaient de plus en plus difficiles pour le gamin. Son œil gauche lui faisait tellement mal qu'il était obligé d'appliquer de la crème tous les soirs sur ses paupières s'il ne voulait pas qu'il enfle pendant la nuit. Malgré la difficulté de son apprentissage, l'enfant ne regrettait rien. Il devenait plus fort de jour en jour. Il parvenait à détruire un nombre plus important d'Akuma chaque jour, et il était certain qu'il parviendrait à atteindre la dizaine sans effort. Un mois plus tard, alors que le maitre et l'élève dormaient tranquillement, Ryû fut réveillé par la détestable impression d'être observé. Il ouvrit lentement son œil voyant et le dirigea vers la forêt. Rien. Il pivota légèrement la tête vers le ciel et constata avec horreur d'une bonne trentaine d'Akuma se trouvaient au dessus de leur tête. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir repéré la présence des deux Exorcistes dans la clairière. Bondissant sur ses jambes, Ryû se précipita vers son maitre, qu'il secoua avec vivacité.

« Maitre ! Maitre, réveillez-vous ! Il y a une horde d'Akuma juste au dessus de nos têtes ! »

L'homme à la chevelure sanguine se redressa sur ses jambes, attrapa son manteau qu'il balança sur ses épaules dans un geste fluide. Ryû l'imita, puis ils s'exposèrent au beau milieu de la clairière, Cross hélant les entités maléfiques. Ces dernières se retournèrent à l'unisson vers les deux Exorcistes, et chargèrent leurs canons. Ryû ne remarqua que des niveaux un, ce qui le rassura un peu. Il activa son Innocence et entreprit de détruire le plus d'Akuma possible. Mais quand il dépassa la limite des huit démons détruits, son œil commença à le brûler. Ryû chercha son maitre de son unique œil voyant mais ne le trouva nulle part. Un groupe d'Akuma fonçait vers l'enfant à une vitesse ahurissante. Ryû se mit alors à maudire son Innocence, se disant qu'avec un maillet comme Lavi, les monstres seraient déjà détruits. Et sans qu'il ne l'explique vraiment, il visualisa l'Innocence de son parrain, qui apparut soudainement entre ses doigts fins. Etonné, il laissa la tête du maillet tombé dans l'herbe. Il eut toutefois le réflexe de le brandir au dessus de sa tête quand les Akuma arrivèrent près de lui. Ryû leur assena alors un puissant coup de maillet, imitant au mieux les gestes de Lavi. Les entités maléfiques éclatèrent les unes après les autres, mettant la clairière en feu. Haletant, l'enfant brun lâcha le maillet qui se dématérialisa sous ses yeux étonnés. Cross jaillit avec des fourrés, Jugement au poing, et servit un sourire carnassier à son apprenti.

« Quelle Innocence formidable ! Pouvoir copier celle des autres ! »

Mais Ryû n'entendit pas la suite, car il sombrait dans un coma profond. Ce fut la douce odeur de la nourriture cuisant au dessus du feu qui réveilla l'enfant brun. Il se redressa sur les coudes, touchant du bout des doigts son œil gauche. Alors comme ça, sa véritable Innocence était de matérialiser celle des autres ? Il fut coupé de ses pensées par son maitre qui les hélait. Assit près du feu, Cross dévorait sa viande grillée sans aucune manière. Ryû se servit un bon bol de potage et commença à manger, attendant patiemment les questions du Maréchal. Ce dernier observa quelques minutes le fils de son disciple, avant de lâcher :

« Ton Innocence est une pure merveille. Puisque le pouvoir de ton God's Ward est très limitée, tu peux matérialiser une Innocence que tu as déjà vu. Du moins, c'est ce que j'en conclus. Comment as-tu fait pour faire apparaitre le maillet de Lavi ?

- Hé bien...J'étais en train de me dire que son Innocence était plus efficace que la mienne, puisqu'elle était limitée. Puis, dans un réflexe, je me suis visualiser le maillet et ses capacités. Il est alors apparut dans des mains, comme sortant de nulle part.

- Donc, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu dois avoir une connaissance suffisante de l'Innocence pour pouvoir la matérialiser. Essaie avec Jugement. »

Le Maréchal sorti son pistolet et le présenta à Ryû. Ce dernier savait que l'Innocence de son maitre tirait des balles à têtes chercheuses, et atteignaient donc toujours leur cible. L'enfant à la chevelure brune activa son Innocence, et visualisa alors le calibre sous tous ses angles. L'arme apparut alors dans le creux de la main de l'enfant. Cross s'en saisit, dans le pistolet disparut quand il quitta la peau de l'enfant.

« Intéressant. Seul toi peux t'en servir. »

Le jeune Exorciste resta silencieux, attendant que son maitre lui ordonne de désactivé son Innocence avant de le faire lui-même. Peut-être que le Maréchal voulait qu'il matérialise d'autres armes anti-akuma. Mais Cross ne lui demanda rien de tel, et Ryû désactiva son Innocence. Ils finirent donc leur repas sans qu'un autre mot ne fût échangé. L'homme à la chevelure sanguine se releva, et apprit au garçonnet qu'ils devaient se rendre à la frontière franco-espagnole. Ryû se demandait si cela était une mission ou pas, mais ne se risqua pas de le demander à son maitre. L'enfant le saura en temps et en heure.

Sur le chemin menant en Espagne, le Maréchal Cross se posait beaucoup de question quant à l'Innocence de Ryû. Un tel pouvait était inimaginable. C'est alors qu'une probabilité naquit dans l'esprit de l'homme aux cheveux sanguin. Se pouvait-il...Que Ryû soit le Cœur Précieux ?


	13. Le Bal Masqué

Et voilà le chapitre dont rêvait tout(e)s celles et ceux qui voulaient connaitre la relation Road/Ryû ! En espérant que le chapitre vous plaise ! (car je suis restée éveiller jusqu'à 4h15 du matin pour vous le poster !)

* * *

**.: Chapitre 11 : Le Bal Masqué :.**

« Maitre, geignit Ryû, pourquoi on ne prend pas de calèche ? »

Le fils d'Allen trainait misérablement des pieds, tenant tant bien que mal les lourdes valises. Le Maréchal ne lui répondit pas, préférant s'allumer une énième cigarette. L'enfant brun lâcha un soupire découragé. Il y a une semaine, il avait découvert le second stade de son Innocence : il pouvait matérialiser les armes anti-akuma des autres Exorcistes. Ryû n'avait pas eut le temps d'essayer de matérialiser toutes celles qu'il connaissait car son maitre désirait se rendre à la frontière franco-espagnole au plus vite. Se trouvant en Allemagne lors de l'entrainement du gamin, ce dernier et Cross durent parcourir toute la France pour se rendre jusqu'en Espagne. Pour Ryû qui rêvait d'apprendre le français, le voilà servit. Il ne put néanmoins apprendre que les bases, puisque son maitre semblait très pressé. Ryû ignorait la raison de son empressement, mais n'était pas assez fou pour le lui demander. D'après Cross, ils allaient atteindre l'Espagne le lendemain, dans la soirée. Enfin, ils auraient put arriver beaucoup plus tôt s'ils n'étaient pas obliger de s'arrêter pour que Ryû passe une bonne nuit, comme l'avait exigée la mère de l'enfant avant que ce dernier ne parte sur les routes avec son maitre. Ils firent donc une halte dans une auberge, où Ryû mangea avec appétit et dormit comme un bien heureux jusqu'au petit matin. Puis, maitre et élève reprirent la route jusqu'en Espagne. Ryû s'émerveilla de la beauté du paysage, oubliant pendant quelques minutes ses lourds fardeaux. Bien qu'ils ne trouvent qu'à la frontière, le bambin était sûr que ce pays était magnifique. Il savait néanmoins que son maitre ne lui permettrait pas de le visiter, puisqu'ils auraient sûrement d'autres choses à faire. Le Maréchal déambula dans les rues comme s'il y avait toujours habitué, l'enfant brun sur ses talons.

« Où allons-nous ? »

Fit la voix fluette de Ryû dans le dos de Cross. Ce dernier n'eut pas besoin de lui répondre, car ils venaient de s'arrêter devant une bâtisse de taille moyenne. Le Maréchal frappa à la porte et cette dernière s'ouvrit dans la volée, libérant sur les deux Exorcistes un flux impressionnants de femmes. Ryû écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce donc là que son maitre voulait absolument se rendre ? Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se poser d'autres questions, le garçonnet fût entrainé à l'intérieur par toutes les jeunes demoiselles. Ces dernières l'installèrent sur un coussin moelleux et lui servirent un grand verre de jus de fruit exotique. L'enfant y trempa timidement le bout de sa langue, et fût surprit par le goût exquis de la boisson. Cross, quant à lui, se retrouva assit dans un immense fauteuil aux coussins de velours violets. On lui apporta rapidement une coupe d'un vin traditionnel de la région qu'il avala avec délice. Sentant le regard lourd de reproche dont le couvait son disciple, le Maréchal décida de mettre tout de suite les points sur les i.

« Si c'est ce que tu crois, on est pas venu ici pour se détendre auprès de ces belles demoiselles. »

Des murmures déçus s'élevèrent dans la salle, ce qui fit naitre un sourire carnassier sous les lèvres de Cross. Bien qu'il dise le contraire, l'enfant brun savait que son maitre n'allait pas résister longtemps aux demandes de toutes les magnifiques demoiselles qui le regardaient sans cacher leur avidité. Ryû apprit de la part d'une très jeune demoiselle qu'elles étaient toutes des danseuses, et que la plupart d'entre elles étaient des anciennes conquêtes du Maréchal. Ce dernier s'adressa de nouveau à ses charmantes compagnes, désignant négligemment Ryû de son index ganté :

« Apprenez à danser à ce canard boiteux. »

Ryû fut soudainement prit de panique. Danser ? Mais à quoi la dance allait-il lui servir dans son entrainement ? Malheureusement, il ne pût échapper à la vague de danseuse qui se ruait sur lui comme un troupeau de lionne sur un jeune gnou. Les deux jours qui suivirent furent particulièrement dur pour Ryû, qui ne connaissait strictement rien à la danse. Il dut redoubler d'efforts pour ne pas que son maitre ne le réprimande. Mais cela porta ses fruits, car à peine trois jours après son arrivé en Espagne, Ryû savait mieux danser que n'importe qui. N'empêche qu'il se demandait toujours pourquoi le Maréchal avait tenu à ce qu'il apprenne la danse, que le gamin réservait aux filles. Le soir suivant sa dernière leçon de danse, Cross ordonna à l'enfant de se rendre dans la chambre qu'on lui avait assignée, et qu'il revête ce qu'il y avait sur son lit. Grande fût sa surprise quand il découvrit une tenue d'apparat que portait les plus grands ducs lors des cérémonies importantes. S'ajoutait à ce somptueux vêtement un masque assorti, qui ressemblait fort à ceux que portaient les nobles durant les bals costumés. A cette pensé, tout devint clair dans l'esprit de Ryû. Ils se rendaient à un bal masqué ! Voilà pourquoi son maitre avait absolument tenu à ce qu'il sache danser. L'enfant revêtit la tenue d'apparat, mais ne mit pas tout de suite le masque. Son maitre l'attendait dans le couloir, ayant lui aussi revêtu un magnifique costume aux couleurs vermeilles. Il tendit alors au gamin une sorte de petit éclat de verre rond au fond légèrement creusé. Une légère teinte ambrée reposait au fond de la petite crevasse. Quand Ryû lui demanda de quoi il s'agissant, son maitre lui ordonna de l'appliquer sur son œil gauche. D'une main tremblante, l'enfant obtempéra. Cross désigna alors l'un des nombreux miroirs parant le couloir, et Ryû alla examiner son reflet. Quelle fut sa surprise quand il remarqua que ses iris possédaient tout deux la même couleur ambrée. Son maitre lui expliqua calmement que c'était une de ses créations, afin que l'enfant ne soit pas facilement reconnaissable à cause de son œil aveugle. Cela piqua la curiosité de Ryû, qui voulut immédiatement savoir pourquoi il ne devait pas être reconnu.

« Le bal masqué où nous nous rendons n'est pas sans danger. Il a été organisé par le Comte Millénaire en personne, et nombre de Noah s'y trouvent. J'ai reçus l'ordre de subtiliser quelque chose au Comte pendant les réjouissances. Je compte donc sur toi pour leur offrir un spectacle qui les tiendra en haleine assez longtemps pour que je puisse mener à bien ma mission. »

Le garçonnet brun voulut en savoir plus mais son maitre ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser une traitre question. Ils mirent donc leur masque et quittèrent la demeure des danseuses alors que le soleil commençait à disparaitre à l'horizon. Cross mena le gamin jusque devant une énorme bâtisse aux couleurs frivoles. Ils y pénétrèrent et quand le groom leur demandant leur identité, Cross prétendit être un ami très proche du Comte, et affirma être accompagné de son jeune fils. Puisque seuls les invités de marque savaient que le Comte Millénaire se trouvait ici ce soir, le groom laissa passer les imposteurs en leur souhaitant une agréable soirée. Le Maréchal dut tenir fermement la main de Ryû dans la sienne pour ne pas risquer de le perdre dans la foule. A voix basse, il expliqua au gamin qu'il devait surveiller l'escalier ouest, car quand il y apparaitra, il devra immédiatement le rejoindre dans le hall. Une fois de plus, le garçonnet ne put poser de question à Cross, car ce dernier disparaissant déjà dans la masse grouillante d'invité masqué, laissant son disciple perdu au milieu d'inconnu. Il entendit alors une voix criarde annoncé :

« Mesdames et messieurs ! Veuillez accueillir le duc Kamelot Sheryl et sa fille, Kamelot Road ! »

Le cœur de Ryû se gonfla de joie lorsqu'il aperçut sa précieuse amie fendre la foule dans une magnifique verte aux teintes pastels, ses cheveux joliment coiffé de roses. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis sa douloureuse mésaventure dans les gorges, et il se rappela à l'instant qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de la remercier. Sheryl clama alors son envi de faire sa pupille débuté la toute première dance. Se rappelant des ordres de son maitre, Ryû se glissa parmi les étrangers et se détacha du lot, se courbant devant le père de son ami. Le duc, satisfait, poussa délicatement sa fille adoptive vers son beau prétendant masqué, et ordonna aux musiciens de commencer leur morceau. Ryû n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour reconnaitre la mélopée et se mit à danser en tenant la taille de sa compagne d'une main, la paume de cette dernière dans l'autre. Fier comme un paon, Sheryl alla s'asseoir auprès du Comte, méconnaissable. Ravi, il observa sa fille danser sans se lasser. Puis, un à un, les couples commencèrent à se joindre à la danse, si bien que le duc perdit sa fille dans la foule de danseur. Road ne semblait pas avoir reconnu Ryû, et resta assez muette qu'une statue.

« Merci, souffla Ryû.

- Merci quoi ?

- De m'avoir sauvé dans les gorges. »

Reconnaissant soudainement son ami, la Noah s'arrêta subitement de danser, mais son cavalier la força à vite reprendre la danse, avant que le père de son amie ne remarque l'écart de cette dernière. Road semblait tout de même septique, se demandant bien ce que pourrait faire son ami ici. Ryû se contenta de l'admirer, dansant comme un professionnel. Puisque les autres couples autour d'eux semblaient trop occupés pour écouter les conversations entre enfants, le jeune garçon à la chevelure brune demanda :

« De quel côté es-tu ?

- Sais-tu au moins le poids d'une telle question ?

- J'ai besoin de le savoir, Road. Besoin de savoir si je peux te faire confiance, besoin de savoir si je risque de me retrouver borgne parce que tu auras arraché l'Innocence présent dans mon œil gauche.

- Je ne pourrais jamais faire une chose pareille, s'étrangla la Noah du rêve.

- Alors, s'il te plait, dis-moi que si tu avais à choisir entre ta famille et moi, c'est moi que tu choisirais. »

Road baissa les yeux, et Ryû comprit qu'il en demandait trop à son amie. Mais comment pourrait-il lui faire totalement confiance si elle continuait à minauder devant le Comte et à obéir à ses ordres ? Tôt ou tard, ils comprendront qu'il n'était pas mort, et Exorciste de surcroît. Le garçonnet voulait être sûr du soutien de sa précieuse amie à cas où il serait prit en chasse par l'un des Noah. Mais avant que Road ne puisse répondre, la foule s'écarta, les laissant de nouveau seul au milieu de la piste. Les musiciens entamèrent alors une nouvelle mélodie, et Ryû réagit au tac-au-tac, embarquant sa camarade dans une nouvelle danse. De son poste d'observation, Sheryl observait ce jeune homme qui semblait être un très bon parti pour sa fille. Quand ils seront plus vieux, peut-être allait-il les marier. La soirée continua sans que Ryû ne pose d'autres questions à sa jeune camarade. Cette dernière n'avait déjà pas réussit à promettre quoi que ce soit à son cavalier. Ce qui lui demandait était au dessus de ses forces. Soudain, Cross apparut dans le champ de vision de Ryû, qui ne cessait de lancer des coups d'œil furtifs vers l'escalier ouest. Quand il vit son maitre descendre les marches, Ryû se détacha de sa cavalière pile au moment où la musique s'achevait. L'enfant brun la regarda droit dans les yeux pendant de longues secondes, et ce qu'elle lut dans ces iris ambrés troublèrent Road. Devant quitter les lieux sur le champ, Ryû se pencha doucement sur sa camarade, déposa un baiser timide mais plein de sentiment sur ses lèvres. Puis, il recula, s'inclina bien bas devant la jeune demoiselle et se fraya un chemin dans la foule qui avait laissé échapper un soupire de tendresse. Ryû rejoignit son maitre avec hâte, ne le questionnant pas sur la réussite de sa mission. Puis, tous deux quittèrent l'immense salle de bal et rejoignirent rapidement la maison des danseuses.

Au milieu de la grande salle, Road tâtait doucement ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts fins. Avait-elle rêvé ou ses lèvres avaient, pendant un court instant, effleurer celle de Ryû ? Avait-il tenté, par le biais de ce petit bec plein d'émotion, de faire comprendre à la jeune demoiselle les doux sentiments qu'il ressentait à son égard ? En se rappelant les étoiles brillants dans les iris ambrés de son camarade, Road rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, puis quitta la grande salle afin de se réfugier dans sa chambre, en proie d'un terrible dilemme.


	14. Un Maréchal & son Disciple

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre :D Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews que je reçois, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

**.: Chapitre 12 : Un Maréchal et son Disciple :.**

Ryû resserra son écharpe autour de son cou, empêchant le froid mordant de prendre sa nuque d'assaut. En ce mois de Décembre, le Maréchal Cross et son apprenti arpentait une région italienne, où un nombre important d'Akuma de niveau un et deux avait été repéré. Voilà huit ans que Ryû était devenu le discipline de Marian. Depuis tout ce temps, il n'avait pas revu ses parents, qui lui manquaient cruellement. Mais l'enfant ne le disait pas à son maitre, qui aurait tôt fait de lui faire des remontrances. Ryû préféra attendre impatiemment le jour où ils rentreraient au Quartier Général. Le maitre et l'élève s'arrêtèrent dans une auberge pour la nuit, ce qui leur permit de se réchauffer au coin du feu. Chaque nuit, le visage de Road hantait les rêves de Ryû. Il ne sait pas ce qui lui a prit lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé pendant le bal masqué. Un élan du cœur sûrement. Le jeune Exorciste poussa un long soupire, qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de son maitre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit-il en tirant sur sa cigarette.

- Je doute que mes problèmes d'enfant vous intéressent maitre, soupira l'enfant.

- En tout cas, tu manges comme ton père. »

Grogna Cross, en regardant d'un air complètement dépassé le monticule d'assiettes trônant près de l'enfant. Ce dernier avala de travers un bout mitarashi dango, et toussota afin de libérer sa gorge. Quelque part, Ryû se demandait si son maitre ne voyait pas Allen à travers lui. Beaucoup disait que lui qu'il était le portrait craché de son paternel, avec néanmoins quelques ressemblances avec sa mère. L'enfant repoussa son assiette vite, s'excusa auprès de son maitre puis rejoignit sa chambre en trainant des pieds. Il revêtit une tenue plus légère avant de se glisser sous ses draps. Quel peut-être le regard des autres sur lui ? Ne voyaient-ils qu'Allen en lui ? Fatigué par sa longue journée de marche dans la neige, Ryû céda rapidement au sommeil. Il fût réveiller le lendemain par la délicatesse légendaire de Cross, et, en route, ce dernier lui apprit qu'ils avaient rendez-vous à la capitale.

« Avec qui ? demanda l'enfant, curieux.

- Tu verras. »

Habitué à de telles réponses, Ryû se contenta de suivre son maitre pendant leur trajet menant à Rome. Ce dernier dura bien deux bons jours, durant lesquels le gamin tenta tant bien que mal à se protéger du froid typique de la saison. La neige lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, trempant son pantalon. Son nez coulant et ses yeux larmoyants annonçaient un rhume prochain. Bientôt, une légère toux vint s'ajouter aux maux précédents. Craignant que Lenalee apprenne que son fils était sujet à une maladie (aussi infime soit-elle), Cross s'empressa de lui acheter plus de vêtements chaud. Vous comprendrez que, bien sûr, le Maréchal réclamera ensuite l'argent auprès de son précédent disciple. Mais en attendant, Ryû était plus couvert. Ils arrivèrent à la capitale italienne en milieu d'après-midi et s'installèrent dans une auberge où ils devaient attendre leur mystérieux visiteur. Cross ne semblait pas emballer à l'idée de les voir arriver, si bien que Ryû craignit qu'il s'agisse d'un ennemi. Assit devant la cheminé, enroulé dans une chaude couverture, l'enfant regardait le bois se consumer. Il bondit sur ses jambes quand la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit, faisant tinter la petite clochette. Pénétra alors dans l'entrée un homme aux épais cheveux gris, le dessous de son nez recouvert par une moustache de la même teinte que sa chevelure et le dessus soutenant une paire de lunette. De son gros sac à dos dépassait des feuilles roulées qui avaient malheureusement prit l'eau à cause de la neige fondue. Le vieil homme était accompagné d'un gamin qui devait à peu près avoir l'âge de Ryû. Ses cheveux noirs de jais accompagnaient à merveille ses yeux verts. Sur l'épaule de l'enfant reposait un chat roux au regard flamboyant. L'aîné s'approcha de Cross, tout sourire. Le Maréchal à la chevelure sanguine poussa un soupire d'exaspération, avant de faire signe à Ryû de s'approcher. Ce dernier fût tout de suite étonné par le regard mauvais de lui lançait l'autre gamin.

« Marian ! En compagnie du jeune Ryû je présume ? »

S'écria le vieil homme en se débarrassant de son sac à dos et sa cape. Les yeux de Ryû s'écarquillèrent quand il aperçut le blason doré cousu sur le manteau de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier s'approcha de l'enfant brun et l'observa sous tous les angles, comme une poupée. Le fils d'Allen se laissa faire, ne voulant pour rien au monde déplaire à un Maréchal. En effet, le blason doré voulait tout dire.

« Je suis le Maréchal Tiedoll, et voici Alessandro, mon disciple. »

Fit Tiedoll en désignant le jeune garçon à la chevelure ébène de la main. Le vieux Maréchal alla saisir les épaules de son disciple et le mit face à Ryû. Ce dernier ne lut que ne l'animosité dans le regard d'Alessandro.

« Alessandro-kun, voici Ryû le...

- Le fils d'Allen et Lenalee, je sais, fit-il d'une voix sec. Qui ne le connait pas ? »

Ryû recula et baissa les yeux, penaud. Alessandro ne le connaissait même pas et pourtant il semblait entretenir pour lui une haine farouche. Cross observa le fils de son précédent disciple quelques secondes, avant de reporter son attention sur Tiedoll. Ce dernier venait de prendre place sur une chaise et débutait une esquisse. Son apprenti venait à peine d'enlever sa cape, et s'installait près du feu, caressant son chat entre les oreilles.

« Encore un disciple ? T'essaie de battre le record ? fit Cross en observant Alessandro.

- Je l'ai prit sous mon aile il y a à peut près trois mois. D'après Hevlaska, il a le même type d'Innocence de Cloud, son Innocence se trouvant dans le corps de son chat.

- Ca t'fais combien d'apprentis à ton compteur ?

- Hm...J'ai Kanda, Marie, Chaojî et le regretté Daisya. Avec Alessandro, ça m'en fait cinq.

- Et dire qu'il s'agit pour ma part que de mon deuxième.

- Il faut dire que tu tapes dans les types symbiotiques. »

Ryû hésita à retourner s'asseoir auprès du feu, craignant d'attiser la colère d'Alessandro. Il décida donc de s'installer près de son maitre sur le long banc de bois, acceptant avec joie le chocolat chaud que lui offrait l'aubergiste. Il le sirota lentement, se demandant pourquoi le disciple de Tiedoll le haïssait. Les deux Maréchaux discutèrent quelques heures, avant d'appeler leur disciple. Ils leur expliquèrent qu'ils partaient demain matin afin d'éliminer les Akuma sévissant en ville. Quand Ryû demanda aux Maréchaux pourquoi ils n'y allaient pas maintenant, Alessandro répliqua d'une voix dure et pleine de reproche :

« Parce que la nuit, on risque d'être prit dans une embuscade. En plein jour, on peut facilement voir ce qui nous entoure. Ta réputation semble mal fondée ! »

Blessé, Ryû rejoignit sa chambre dans laquelle il s'enferma à double tour. Mais enfin, quel est le problème d'Alessandro ? Et de quelle réputation parle-t-il ? Son existence n'avait-elle donc aucun secret pour les Exorcistes, même pour les nouveaux ? En posant la tête sur son oreiller, Ryû se mit à songer à ses parents, se demandant comment ils allaient. Jamais ils n'avaient été séparés aussi longtemps, et leur présence commençait à manquer cruellement à l'enfant. Son anniversaire et Noël arrivaient à grands pas, et il espérait être à leur côté avant ces deux événements familiaux. Il resta blotti dans ses draps jusqu'à ce que son maitre ne l'appelle pour le repas du soir. Ryû s'installa près de Cross, gardant les yeux baissés sur son assiette. En face de lui, Alessandro chuchotait des paroles apparemment douces aux oreilles de son chat. Le félin roux frotta sa petite tête duveteuse contre la mâchoire de son maitre, ronronnant de plaisir. Quand le repas fut servit, Ryû bondit sur les différents mets présents sur la table, offrant à Tiedoll et à son apprenti un aperçu de la ressemblance qu'avait le gamin brun avec son paternel. Quand il remarqua que tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui, l'enfant rougit de honte, avalant avec difficulté le bout de pain qu'il venait de fourrer dans sa bouche. Quand le repas fut terminé, les Maréchaux envoyèrent leurs apprentis au lit. Ainsi, les adultes purent discuter tranquillement de l'attaque du lendemain. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était devenu l'apprenti de Cross Marian, Ryû ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Et bien sûr, il n'avait de réponses pour aucune d'elles. Il fit mine de dormir quand son maitre vint lui-même s'étaler sur son propre lit, afin de profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais Ryû ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit. Le lendemain, il quitta la chaleur de ses couvertures et s'habilla alors que le soleil n'avait même pas encore entamé sa montée dans le ciel. L'auberge était silencieuse, bien que l'aubergiste soit déjà réveillé. Il salua le jeune garçon et lui servit de quoi remplir son estomac. N'ayant pour une fois pas particulièrement faim, Ryû se contenta d'un bon bol de chocolat chaud, quelques pains au chocolat et un grand verre de jus de fruit. Le premier à rejoindre Ryû fut Tiedoll, les cheveux en bataille et l'air encore endormi. Il tenta tant bien que mal se trouver ses lunettes dans ses immenses poches, puis remit en ordre son épaisse chevelure grise. Quand il fut à peu près présentable, il s'approcha du gamin et le salua amicalement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce que te dis Alessandro, fit le vieux Maréchal, il n'est pas méchant, mais il en a vu des vertes et des pas mûrs ces derniers mois.

- Je suis triste qu'il me traite comme ça alors qu'il ne me connait même pas.

- Je le comprends un peu, quelque part. A chaque fois qu'on rencontre d'autres Exorcistes, ils croient avoir à faire à toi, puisque tu es la plus jeune recrue de l'Ordre Noir. A force, Alessandro se mit à entretenir à haine farouche à tous ceux qui le confondait avec toi, au point d'attiser sa haine sur toi. »

Ryû comprenait mieux pourquoi le jeune garçon aux cheveux ébène le détestait autant. Pourtant, il n'y était pour rien. Il ne comprenait par contre pas une chose : pourquoi tous les Exorcistes croyaient le voir ? Ne savent-ils pas qu'il est le disciple du Maréchal Cross ? Ce dernier quittait justement sa chambre, déjà coiffé et habillé. Alessandro émergea de sa chambre quasiment en même temps, suivit de près par son fidèle félin roux. Ils mangèrent tous en silence, rassemblèrent ensuite leurs affaires et quittèrent l'auberge sur le coup des neuf heures du matin. Suite à sa nuit blanche, deux cernes avaient élus domicile sous les yeux de Ryû. Tout le monde l'avait bien sûr remarqué, mais personne ne posa de questions au jeune garçon. Quand ils arrivèrent au centre ville, Cross sorti de sa poche son petit sifflet. Depuis le temps, le jeune garçon aux cheveux brun savait qu'il s'agissait là d'une invention de son maitre qui lui permettait d'attirer les Akuma. Le son produit par le sifflet les attirait comme des aimants, permettant ainsi d'en laisser échapper aucun. A peine le Maréchal à la chevelure sanguine avait-il soufflé dans le petit sifflet doré qu'un nombre important d'Akuma les encerclait. Le premier réflexe de Ryû fût de matérialiser le maillet de Lavi, qui était l'Innocence qu'il préférait. Cross se saisit de Jugement, tandis que Tiedoll créait des immenses hommes immaculés grâce à la Sculpture d'Eden. Alessandro s'abaissa, et son chat bondit sur le sol, les poils dressé sur son échine.

« Innocence, activation. Bast*, à toi de jouer ! »

Le chat grandit subitement, devenant une panthère au pelage de feu, armée aux pattes de puissantes griffes acérées. Alessandro porta à ses lèvres un petit sifflet argenté, qui ressemblait à ceux dont usaient les bergers pour rappeler leurs chiens. Le jeune garçon siffla un grand coup, sans que les trois autres n'entendent le moindre bruit. Ryû comprit que s'était alors un sifflet à ultrason. Le félin de feu bondit alors sur un Akuma, plantant griffes et crocs dans le corps de métal de l'entité démoniaque. Cette dernière explosa automatiquement, sous les yeux étonnés de Ryû. Quelle Innocence efficace ! Ryû revint à lui lorsqu'un Akuma chargea dans sa direction. L'enfant brun brandit le maillet de son parrain au dessus de sa tête, lui ordonna de s'agrandir, lui donna un violent coup sur son assaillant. Les quatre Exorcistes vinrent très vite à bout de tous les Akuma, bien que leur nombre ait été impressionnant. Mais les quatre Innocences étaient si fortes que même une centaine de machines infernales n'avaient rien put contre eux. A la fin du combat, Ryû fit disparaitre son maillet, pendant que Bast redevenait le petit félin roux qu'avant. Il sauta directement sur l'épaule de son maitre, qui le félicita par le biais de nombreuses caresses. Tiedoll et Cross désactivèrent leur Innocence en même temps, et l'aîné s'exclama :

« Ton disciple a une Innocence exceptionnelle ! La matérialisation, ce n'est pas rien.

- Celle de ton élève n'est pas mal non plus. »

Et sans plus de façon, les Maréchaux tournèrent les talons, direction l'auberge. Ryû bondit à la suite de son maitre, soucieux de le perdre dans la capitale italienne. A peine arrivé, Tiedoll attacha quelques fils à son golem et se chargea de faire le compte-rendu de leur mission à Komui. Ce dernier demanda alors à parler à Cross, qui poussa un long soupire avant de se saisir du combiné. Il demanda auparavant à Ryû de réunir leurs affaires. L'enfant brun fila dans leur chambre et se chargea de remplir leurs valises comme lui avait demandé Cross. Dès qu'il eût finit, il déposa les déposa dans le grand salon en attendant son maitre. Ce dernier arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et déclara :

« Ryû, tu repars avec le Maréchal Tiedoll. Une importante mission vient de mettre confié et il me faut être seul pour la mener à bien. Froi, tu rentres au QG non ?

- Oui, en effet.

- Ramène Ryû avec toi. »

Le Maréchal aux épais cheveux gris opina du chef. Cross alla donc se saisir de ses trois lourdes valises, observa son jeune disciple quelques minutes avant de tourner les talons et sortirent de l'auberge sans un au revoir. Habitué à cela, Ryû ne chercha même pas à lui faire remarquer son manque de politesse. Ce qu'il redoutait en ce moment, c'est de devoir faire la route jusqu'au Quartier Général avec Alessandro. Ce dernier le toisait en ce moment même, comme s'il était frustré à l'idée de faire tout ce chemin en sa compagnie. Ryû baissa les yeux, trouvant finalement que ses pieds étaient forts intéressants. Tiedoll déclara qu'ils partaient sur le champ. La neige tombait de nouveau, et le Maréchal comprit tout de suite que ces deux enfants ne pourraient jamais avancer dans ce qui semblait être le début d'une tempête. Il ordonna donc aux enfants de le suivre, et les conduisit dans un haras, dont le directeur était l'un de ses vieux amis. Ce dernier accepta de leur fournir des montures, pour qu'ils puissent avancer dans la neige sans problème. Ses chevaux étaient des destriers de randonnée, donc des animaux habitués à progresser sur des distances importantes et ce sur toutes sortes de terrain. Bien sûr, ils durent auparavant apprendre un tant soit peu à monter, histoire de ne pas finir par terre au bout de deux minutes. Ils passèrent donc leur journée à cheval à apprendre les rudiments de l'équitation. Ils allaient devoir rester à cheval jusqu'à la frontière franco-italienne, où une calèche viendrait les chercher. Le lendemain, les trois Exorcistes se hissèrent sur leur monture, remercia l'ami du Maréchal et partirent sur les routes. Leur moyen de déplacement n'étant pas obligé de suivre la route, ils coupèrent par les champs afin d'arriver le plus vite possible à la frontière. Les deux enfants avaient particulièrement mal au derrière, mais ne s'en plaignirent pas. Leur périple équestre dura une bonne semaine, durant laquelle Ryû et Alessandro cumulèrent au moins deux chutes par jour. Et des hématomes témoignaient de leur première expérience équestre. Quand enfin ils purent s'installer sur les coussins confortables d'une calèche, les enfants poussèrent un long soupire d'aise. Froi, amusé, les regarda pendant qu'ils s'endormaient. Réputé pour traité ses disciples comme ses fils, le Maréchal couvrit les deux garçons afin qu'ils soient plus à l'aise. Bien que Ryû ne soit pas son apprenti, Tiedoll le traitait presque comme telle. Pendant cette péripétie à cheval, il avait apprit à connaitre le fils d'Allen, qu'il trouvait très mature pour son âge. Il trouvait même dommage le fait qu'Alessandro le hait autant, car quelque part, ils se ressemblaient. Le voyage en calèche dura deux bons jours, pendant lesquels il occupa les deux garçons comme il le pouvait. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au Quartier Général, Ryû semblait beaucoup plus enthousiaste qu'Alessandro. Sûrement parce qu'il revoyait enfin ses parents, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis neuf longs mois. A peine la calèche s'était-elle arrêtée devant les grandes portes de la citadelle que Ryû bondissait hors de l'habitacle sauta dans les bras de son parrain qui s'entrainait à l'extérieur.

« Hé ben, tu as grandi ! s'exclama Lavi en détaillant l'enfant de haut en bas. Tes parents doivent avoir hâte de te revoir, suis-moi ! »

Le rouquin attrapa la main de son filleul, salua au passage Tiedoll et son disciple puis pénétra dans l'immense bâtisse. L'archiviste conduisit Ryû jusqu'au réfectoire, où Allen dévorait une délicieuse pâtisserie en compagnie de sa charmante compagne. Lavi les héla, agitant sa main au dessus de sa tête pour capter l'attention du petit couple. Dès qu'ils aperçurent Ryû, ils bondirent à sa rencontre, serrant leur rejeton comme s'ils étaient partis pendant dix ans. Un peu plus loin, assit près de son maitre, Alessandro regardait Ryû d'un air mauvais. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait le mépriser ! Quand il vit Lenalee serrer fort son fils dans ses bras en embrassant tendrement son front, le jeune Exorciste aux cheveux ébène senti son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Quelle chance il avait d'avoir ses deux parents...

* * *

* Bast est la déesse égyptienne de la protection et des chats, dont le nom du chat d'Alessandro :D

En parlant d'Alessandro, j'espère que vous avez comprit que je l'ai inventé, lui et son Innocence...x) Ne le prenez pas pour quelqu'un de méchant, il de bonnes raisons de l'être =P

Dans le prochain chapitre, Ryû apprendra une nouvelle qui bouleversa sa vie...


	15. Rose

Wouah, deux chapitres dans la même soirée (enfin même soirée, il est quand même 4h du matin...x) ) Effectivement Allen-kun-Mellok, j'ai fais une faute dans le chapitre précédent. Ca fait bien sur huit mois que Ryû est le disciple de Cross et non huit ans. Merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué ^^ Bref, chapitre court mais important pour faire rentrer sur scène notre nouvelle camarade...

* * *

**.: Chapitre 13 : Nouvelle venue :.**

Alors que Ryû s'entrainait avec le Maréchal Cross, Allen et Lenalee cumulaient les missions de ci de là. Ils avaient parfois la chance de tomber ensemble, mais cela n'arrivait que très rarement. Komui faisait de son mieux pour qu'ils aient des jours de repos ensembles, afin qu'ils puissent se voir le plus longtemps possible. La plupart du temps, ils profitaient de leurs moments ensembles en se laissant aller à leurs jeux d'amoureux. Un jour, Lenalee se révéla être d'une humeur massacrante, si bien que même son grand frère n'osa pas la taquiner. Dans le réfectoire, Allen et Kanda se livraient, comme à chaque fois où ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, une bataille verbale dont l'unique règle était de ne pas utiliser autres choses que leur voix. Bien sûr, ce ne sont pas eux qui ont établi ces règles, sinon ils se seraient déjà écorchés vifs l'un l'autre.

« Moyashi.

- C'est Allen, Bakanda. »

Des éclairs fusèrent de leurs yeux tandis qu'ils se toisaient avec une haine sans merci. Lenalee choisit ce moment précis pour pénétrer dans le réfectoire. Normalement, la jeune femme ne s'occupait pas des duels verbaux des deux rivaux, mais ce matin-là elle donna à chacun une vilaine tape derrière la tête et les sermonna comme une mère le ferait à ses enfants. Complètement dépassés, les deux hommes cessèrent immédiatement leur querelle de bac à sable et s'assirent sagement afin de finir leur petit déjeuné. Déjà une telle autorité de la part de Lenalee, Lavi se fit tout petit, finissant son premier repas de la journée sans qu'une seule remarque ne franchisse ses lèvres. La jeune demoiselle alla s'asseoir près de Miranda, puis poussa un long soupire d'exaspération.

« Ca ne va pas Lenalee-chan ? fit l'allemande, pas habituée à voir son amie dans un tel état.

- J'en sais trop rien...Je n'ai plus faim, je ne dors plus et je m'énerve pour un rien.

- C'est sûrement l'absence de Ryû qui te remue. Ca ira mieux dans quelques temps. »

Lenalee hocha la tête. Miranda avait sûrement raison. Jamais elle n'avait été séparée aussi longtemps de son fils. Mais plus les jours passaient, et plus la jeune mère devenait désagréable. Elle pestait sur n'importe qui pour n'importe quoi. Tous ce qu'elle avalait finissait par ressortir aussi sec. Alerté par l'état de sa fiancée, Allen la força à se rendre à l'infirmerie, où l'ont pourra immédiatement découvrir l'origine de ses maux. Dans un premier temps, Lenalee refusa. Son fils y avait été cloitré si longtemps que désormais, elle détestait y mettre les pieds. Mais elle finit par céder, et se rendit auprès de l'infirmière en chef pour qu'elle détecte ce qu'il clochait chez elle. Elle préféra tout de même qu'Allen ne l'accompagne pas au cas où ce serait quelque chose de grave. L'infirmière lui fit donc subir quelques analyses. Mais quand le verdict tomba, Lenalee faillit tomber de sa chaise.

« Mais vous êtes enceinte Lenalee-san ! s'écria l'infirmière en chef, l'air ravi.

- Q-Quoi ? En...ceinte ? »

Quand elle quitta l'infirmerie, l'air complètement déconfit, Allen vint directement lui demander quel était l'origine de ses maux. Mais la jeune femme refusa de lui répondre, et s'enfuit dans les couloirs de la citadelle. L'Exorciste à la tignasse blanche la chercha partout, sans parvenir à la repérer. Enfin partout...Il y a deux endroits où il n'osait pas mettre son museau : la salle de méditation et le bureau de Komui. Sûrement était-elle auprès de son grand frère...Allen l'attendit toute la soirée devant la porte du bureau du Grand Intendant, bien que son estomac ne lui cri de rejoindre la cantine. Sa fiancée étant beaucoup plus importante que la nourriture, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs ignora les cris de son estomac (si si, c'est possible). Lenalee finit par se montrer sur les coups des minuits et demi, croyant qu'à cette heure-si, son fiancé dormait déjà à point fermé. Mais lorsqu'elle senti deux bras se renfermer autour de sa taille et un souffle chaud dans sa nuque, elle comprit qu'Allen l'avait attendu toute la soirée. Ils n'échangèrent pas un traitre mot, et rejoignirent leur chambre en silence. Une fois confortablement installés dans leur lit, à l'abri des oreilles et des yeux indiscrets, le jeune homme aux cheveux immaculés demanda à sa fiancée le verdict de l'infirmière en chef. Elle fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu, mais il finit par la faire avouer par le biais de tendres baisers dans le cou et de douces caresses.

« Je suis enceinte...souffla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Mais c'est fantastique ! s'égosilla Allen.

- Tu ne comprends pas...Et si ce bébé était comme Ryû, hôte de l'Innocence ?

- On ne va quand même pas se priver de bonheur à cause de cela, Lenalee ? Et puis, ce bébé peut très bien naître sans aucune Innocence.

- Et que se passera-t-il lorsque nous irons en mission ? Je doute fort qu'on me donne un congé maternité...

- Renseigne-toi, et on conclura après. D'accord ? »

Lenalee hocha la tête, mais l'enthousiasme n'y était pas. Elle craignait tellement que cet enfant connaisse la même vie que Ryû...Dès le lendemain, Allen se chargea lui-même de récolter quelques renseignements quant à ce genre de situation. Il apprit vite que sa fiancée était la première dans ce cas, et qu'aucune loi n'obligeait la future mère à partir en mission malgré son enfant en bas âge. L'Exorciste à la tignasse blanche alla donc retrouver Komui pour le mettre au courant de la situation, afin qu'ils prennent ensembles les mesures nécessaire. Malheureusement, le Grand Intendant ne pouvait rien décider sans l'accord du Central, au grand damne d'Allen. Leverrier avait traumatisé Lenalee pendant toute son enfance, et encore maintenant elle se crispait rien qu'en entendant son nom. De plus, l'anglais doutait que l'Inspecteur ne lui accorde quoi que ce soit après le coup de poing qu'il lui avait donné pendant la convalescence de Ryû. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Le jeune Exorciste fit donc savoir au Central que Lenalee avait besoin de congé pour mener à bien sa grossesse. La réponse qu'Allen reçut l'affligea : ils n'accepteraient les congés qu'une fois l'enfant mit au monde. C'est-à-dire que Lenalee allait devoir partir en mission jusqu'à l'accouchement. Quand il le fit savoir à sa fiancée, cette dernière répliqua que s'était mieux que rien et qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à mieux de la part de l'administration centrale. Le couple décida donc de garder l'enfant.

Quand Ryû revint au Quartier Général en compagnie du Maréchal Tiedoll et de son disciple Alessandro Ghio, Lenalee était déjà enceinte de cinq mois. L'enfant brun ne remarqua pas tout de suite le début de ventre rond de sa mère, trop occupé à demander de leur nouvelle et de leur parler du véritable pouvoir de son Innocence. C'est quand elle revêtit sa chemine de nuit que Ryû remarqua finalement la rondeur de sa maman. Il posa ses mains sur le ventre de Lenalee, lui demandant pourquoi il était si rond. C'est Allen, amusé, qui lui répondit.

« C'est simplement parce qu'il y a un bébé à l'intérieur.

- Un bébé ? s'égosilla Ryû. Je vais être grand frère ?

- Je voulais te faire la surprise, mais rien ne t'échappe. »

Se moqua Lenalee en ébouriffant les cheveux bruns de son fils. Ce dernier passa après cela le clair de son temps l'oreille et les mains posées sur le ventre de sa mère, à vérifier l'évolution de son futur petit frère, ou future petite sœur. Comme l'administration centrale l'avait stipulé, la future nouvelle maman devait partir en mission malgré la vie qui grandissait en elle. Komui s'arrangea pour qu'elle ne parte jamais seule, et de préférence avec Allen et Ryû. Lenalee était à la fin de son huitième mois lorsqu'elle fut envoyée en France avec son fiancé et leur fils. Leur présence la rassura, sachant qu'elle accoucherait sous peu. Puisque personne ne les surveillaient lors de leur mission, Lenalee restait à l'auberge pendant que Ryû et Allen détruisait les Akuma. Ils ne sont pas fous au point de risquer la vie de Lenalee et du futur arrivant. Ce soir-là, dans un charmant petit gîte en France, la petite famille tentait de trouver un nom pour le futur bébé.

« Puisque nous sommes en France, il lui faut un nom français, déclara Allen.

- Pourquoi ? le questionna son fils.

- Parce que c'est ce qu'on a fait pour toi, répondit Lenalee. Puisque tu es né au Japon, nous t'avons donné un nom japonais.

- Il faut donc un nom typiquement français ! fit le futur grand frère. J'ai passé que très peu de temps en France avec mon maitre, mais assez pour m'acheter un ouvrage sur ce pays. »

Ryû sorti de sa valise un gros livre sur la France. Diverses informations y étaient accumulées. L'enfant brun chercha l'index des prénoms, et en proposa une bonne trentaine à ses parents. Le choix n'était pas des plus simples, surtout qu'il fallait choisir un prénom féminin et masculin, puisqu'ils ignoraient le sexe du futur bébé.

« Que dites-vous de Mathis ? fit finalement Ryû, le nez toujours plongé dans l'ouvrage.

- C'est pas mal, j'aime bien, déclara Allen.

- Alors si c'est un garçon, nous l'appellerons Mathis. »

Déclara donc Lenalee, en caressant doucement les cheveux de son fiancé. Leur rejeton se lança donc maintenant dans la recherche d'un nom féminin. Certains étaient trop longs, d'autres complètement loufoques. La petite famille finirent presque par perdre espoir, ne trouvant pas un nom qui leur convienne à tous. Puis, soudainement, Ryû s'écria :

« Rose !

- Quoi rose ? fit Allen en arquant un sourcil.

- C'est joli comme prénom Rose.

- J'aime bien, avoua Lenalee en souriant.

- Alors va pour Rose ! fit l'Exorciste aux cheveux blancs. Maintenant on attend plus que le bout de choux. »

Et comme s'il obéissant à l'envi de son père, le futur bébé commença à affliger des douleurs à sa mère la nuit prochaine. Réveillée par les terribles contractions, Lenalee implora vite l'aide de son fiancé, et ce dernier se hâta de l'emmener à l'hôpital le plus proche. Ryû se hâta à la suite de son père, inquiet pour sa mère. Il savait que pour le mettre au monde, sa mère avait dû subir une césarienne, et l'enfant craignait que ce soit de nouveau le cas. Mais ses craintes se dissipèrent vite, car le bébé passa très bien par la sortie adaptée. Au grand bonheur de Lenalee, c'est à une petite fille qu'elle donna naissance. Il lui fut donc affublé le prénom de Rose. Ryû s'attacha très rapidement à sa petite sœur, et ses parents craignirent qu'il devienne un jour comme un oncle et, ainsi, souffre d'un sister-complex. Un lien plus que fraternel semblait lier les deux enfants. Soucieuse de savoir si sa fille était hôte de l'Innocence, Lenalee s'empressa d'aller éponger ses doutes auprès d'Hevlaska. L'immense entité fantomatique détecta au pouvoir étrange dans le poupon. Mais puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Innocence, elle préféra ne pas le dire à Lenalee. Nul besoin d'inquiéter la pauvre mère. Quand elle apprit que sa fille n'était pas un hôte, la jeune Exorciste senti un énorme poids quitter son cœur. Rose n'allait pas être sauvagement lancée sur les champs de bataille comme Ryû. Komui se proposa même pour garder sa nièce quand elle repartira en mission et qu'Allen ne serait pas là pour s'en occuper. Mais en attendant, Lenalee pouvait rester à la citadelle pour s'occuper de sa fille. Ryû se fit alors une promesse : il ne laisserait personne toucher ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de sa chère petite sœur...

* * *

Et oui, Ryû est grand frère ! Ca faisait un moment que je voulais inclure la petite Rose, et la voilà ! ^^ Pour son pouvoir spécial, je me permets de vous annoncez qu'il aurait une utilisé cruciale dans la suite de la fiction...=P

Oh et, j'écris mes chapitres au jour le jour, donc si vous voulez que je glisse des petits trucs dans mes chapitres à venir, n'hésitez pas ! Par contre, ne me parler pas de yaoi, je déteste ça x)


	16. Fêtes hivernales

**.: Chapitre 14 : Fêtes hivernales :.**

A l'extérieur de la citadelle de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, Allen, Lavi et Ryû se livraient à une bataille de boule de neige. A la fenêtre du salon, Lenalee les surveillait, sa fille dormant tranquillement dans ses bras. Depuis un mois, les trois jeunes hommes enchainaient missions sur missions. Komui leur avait accordé une semaine de repos, afin qu'ils passent les fêtes de Noël en famille. La bataille de boule de neige se déroulait à merveille, jusqu'à ce que Lavi et Ryû ne décident de coopérer afin de se venger d'Allen qui s'acharnait sur eux comme un dément. Ainsi, le gamin brun rejoignit son parrain derrière sa muraille de neige. De l'autre côté, l'Exorciste aux cheveux blancs préparaient ses boules de neige, prêt à faire feu. Il lança un regard furtif par-dessus son mur de neige, et remarqua que ses adversaires réalisaient d'immenses boules de neige. _Ils_ _font des bonshommes de neige ?_ se demanda Allen, ne voyant pas d'autre solution. C'est l'occasion rêvée pour les bombarder ! Le maudit réunit donc ses précieuses munitions, et se leva, prêt au bombardement. Les yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Lavi avait fait grandir son maillet, imité par Ryû qui avait matérialise la même arme. Les deux énormes boules de neige devant eux n'étaient pas donc le ventre de bonshommes de neige...Ayant comprit le plan de ses deux ennemis, Allen ne trouva pas meilleure solution que de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Trop tard, déjà le parrain et le filleul frappaient leurs énormes boules à l'aide de leur maillet. Les deux missiles atteignirent leur cible, qui disparut totalement sous un tas important de neige. Les vainqueurs poussèrent un cri de triomphe, et se claquèrent victorieusement les paumes. Allen réapparut à la surface quelques secondes après, glacé jusqu'aux os. Il claquait des dents, se frottant les bras dans la tentative futile de se réchauffer. Lavi et Ryû éclatèrent de rire, se moquant de l'état pitoyable de leur adversaire. Lenalee se hâta de confier Rose à Miranda afin d'aller repêcher son fiancé dans sa marre de neige. Elle l'envoya directement à la douche, mais il n'accepta d'y aller seulement si elle l'accompagnait. Elle céda à son caprice et demanda à son fils de prendre soin de Rose pendant qu'elle s'occupait de son fiancé. Ryû alla donc cueillir sa petite sœur dans les bras de Miranda et se mit à la bercer avec douceur. Des murmures attendris s'échappèrent de tous les occupants de la pièce, qui ne pouvaient pas résister devant un tel amour fraternel. Le garçonnet brun rougit légèrement. Quand ses parents réapparurent, Allen semblait toujours frigorifié malgré la douce. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, et sermonna ses deux assaillants. Ces derniers firent mine d'être désolés mais au fond, ils ne regrettaient rien. L'anglais cessa de grelotter au repas du soir, lorsqu'il eut enfilé une bonne dizaine de hamburger, trois énormes sandwichs, quatre bols de riz au curry, deux gros steaks bien saignant, une bonne trentaine de mitarashi dango, quelques gâteaux et pour finir, deux énormes coupes de glace. Ryû mangea presque autant, ses jeux de l'après-midi l'ayant complètement affamé. Habituée à cela, Lenalee ne fit aucune remarque, se concentrant sur le biberon dont Rose refusait d'en avaler le contenu. La petite se tortilla comme un vers afin que sa mère cesse de vouloir lui enfouir la tétine dans la bouche. Bien que ce soit son heure de repas, le bébé n'avait pas faim, et on n'allait surtout pas la forcer.

« Et dire que Ryû, c'était trois biberons qu'il avalait, soupira Lenalee.

- Tant que ça ? fit le concerné, impressionné.

- Et encore, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas t'en donner plus. »

Après le repas, tous se réunirent dans le salon où Komui voulait, apparemment, faire une annonce. On laissa Allen s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, puisque la petite Rose avait élu domicile au creux de ses bras. Les autres se serrèrent dans le canapé, mais Ryû préféra s'asseoir sur le tapis. Il détestait être prit en sandwich. Tout le monde se tut quand le Grand Intendant pénétra dans la salle, un énorme sourire trônant sur ses lèvres. Fut alors adopter par tous la position permettant une rapide fuite si Komui venait à leur faire une proposition loufoque. Le chinois ne releva pas, et commença son speech en soulignant sa grande intelligence pour avoir penser à un tel projet. Il déblatéra ainsi pendant trois bons quarts d'heures, et la moitié des personnes présentes dans le salon s'était endormi. Quand enfin le Grand Intendant sembla aboutir sur les choses sérieuses, les réveillés réveillèrent les endormis, afin qu'ils sachent au moins pourquoi on les avait retenu si longtemps ici.

« Nous allons faire un sapin de Noël ! »

S'égosilla alors Komui, visiblement très fier de lui. De monstrueuses veines se mirent à palpiter à l'angle de plusieurs crânes. On les avait retenus ici, serrés sur ce canapé dans ce maudit salon afin d'entendre une idée génialissime et qu'est-ce qu'ils apprenaient ? Que leur imbécile de Superviseur souhaitait faire un sapin de Noël ! La salle se vida petit à petit, et bientôt seuls Allen, Lenalee, Ryû, Rose, Lavi, Miranda, Tiedoll et Kanda restèrent. Kanda contre son gré, évidemment, puisque son cher maitre lui avait, dans un geste fluide et rapide, saisit la tunique pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuit. Comme raison de son acte, le vieux Maréchal rappela à son cher Yu-kun que décorer le sapin de Noël était une chose que l'on devait faire en famille. Marie et Chaojî étant en mission, Kanda était le seul de ses « fils » à avoir la grande chance de partager ceci avec lui. Maugréant, le kendoka fut obligé de rester assit sagement. Komui fit alors tomber le rideau qui cachait le splendide sapin qu'il allait devoir être décoré. Le conifère mesurait trois bons mètres, mais personne n'osa dire au Superviseur qu'un petit sapin aurait largement suffit. A côté du sapin avait été déposé de nombreux cartons contenant les décorations. Installant délicatement Rose dans son siège pour bébé, Allen fut le premier à mettre la main à la pâte. Il sorti du carton une guirlande lumineuses, et se dépêcha de la ranger en voyant que ce n'était pas des Pères Noël qui clignotaient, mais des Komui déguisés en Père Noël. Se disant qu'ils ne fêtaient pas Halloween, le maudit défendit quiconque de parer leur sapin d'une telle atrocité. Heureusement, Komui s'était éclipsé pour la petite commission. Le petit groupe commença alors à décorer le sapin, le parant de belles guirlandes et de jolies petites boules. On procéda à un pierre-papier-ciseau pour savoir qui aurait l'honneur de couronner le conifère de la belle étoile. Kanda refusa de jouer, au grand damne de Tiedoll qui le sermonna comme un gamin pendant au moins dix minutes. Ce fut finalement Ryû qui reçut le privilège de mettre l'étoile. Une fois leur labeur (oui, décorer un sapin avec Kanda qui boude, Tiedoll qui le sermonne, Miranda qui fait tomber les boules, Lavi qui s'amuse à ficeler Allen avec les guirlandes, Allen qui se venge en lui faisant avaler les épines du sapin, Lenalee qui engueule tout ce petit monde et Ryû qui se moque des infortunés, c'est bel et bien un labeur) tous reculèrent dans le fond de la salle pour admirer leur travail. Magnifique ! Mais ils étaient exténués. Ainsi filèrent-ils tous au lit pour une bonne nuit de repos.

Personne ne l'ignore, la première pièce dans laquelle se rend Ryû une fois réveillé c'est le réfectoire. Et quand on lui refuse l'entrée, vous pouvez imaginer dans quel état ça le met. Le pauvre Traqueur à qui avait été remit la charge de veiller à ce que le gamin n'entre pas se retrouva vite avec la pointe de Mugen sur la gorge (Ryû qui a faim = même type de mec que Kanda). C'était la première fois que le gamin matérialisait l'épée de Kanda, mais le Traqueur ne s'enorgueillit pas d'être le premier à voir le résultat. Ryû dû dématérialiser l'épée quand sa mère s'approcha de lui.

« Ce n'est pas toléré de menacer quelqu'un avec une arme, le gronda Lenalee.

- Pourquoi ne puis-je pas pénétrer dans le réfectoire ? se lamenta le gamin. J'ai faim !

- Ils sembleraient que quelques Exorcistes et Traqueurs aient fait la fête hier soir et ait décuvé ce matin. Nous sommes en train de tout laver, donc personne n'est autorisé à entrer. Rose doit être réveillée à cette heure-si, va lui tenir compagnie. »

Ryû bougonna des choses incompréhensibles mais se rendit tout de même auprès de sa petite sœur. Comme l'avait prévu sa mère, Rose était réveillée et nageait dans ses couvertures. En bon grand frère, l'enfant brun cueillit délicatement le poupon dans ses bras et s'entreprit de lui changer ses langes. Une fois cela fait, il attendit patiemment, assit sur le lit de ses parents, qu'on vienne le quérir afin qu'il puisse enfin calmer les horribles cris provenant de son estomac à l'agonie. Au bout d'une heure, le garçonnet avait tellement faim qu'il cala sa sœur dans ses bras, et retenta de pénétrer dans le réfectoire. Quand il arriva devant la porte, le Traqueur n'y était plus. Ryû ouvrit la porte dans la volée.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! »

S'écria alors la foule réunit dans la cantine. D'immenses banderoles se dressèrent alors, avec écrit en gros « Joyeux Anniversaire Ryû ». Le concerné écarquilla les yeux, n'en revenant pas. Voilà pourquoi on lui avait refusé l'accès au réfectoire. Ils préparaient tous une fête pour son septième anniversaire ! Ca lui était complètement sorti de la tête. Lenalee vint lui kidnapper Rose, puis poussa doucement son fils vers la foule. Heureux, le garçonnet remercia tout de monde, arborant son plus beau sourire. Une montagne de cadeau se dressait dans un coin de la pièce, et le gamin se demandait ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir offrir aux autres à Noël. Le déballage dura jusqu'au repas de midi, et Ryû n'en revenait pas d'avoir eu d'aussi beaux cadeaux. Il avait reçut un nombre important de livres (puisque son amour pour la lecture n'était plus à démontrer), quelques vêtements, de la nourriture (Ryû reste le fils d'Allen), un mini-Komulin censé lui mijoter des petits plats (de la part de Komui, cela va de soi) et, de la part de ses parents, une magnifique gourmette où son nom était gravé en belles lettres fines. A peine l'avait-il déballé qu'il l'accrochait à son poignet droit. Il remercia chaudement tout le monde pour ces merveilleux cadeaux. Puis, ils passèrent à table, causant un brouhaha du tonnerre à causes des éclats de rire. Quand Jerry arriva avec l'immense gâteau, tous bavardages cessèrent. La pâtisserie était couronnée de sept magnifiques bougies, dont Ryû n'eût aucun mal à en éteindre les flammes. On l'applaudit bruyamment, puis on découpa les parts que l'on distribua à chacun. Ryû se régala, n'ayant jamais mangé un gâteau aussi bon de toute sa vie. Ils festoyèrent ainsi tous le reste de l'après-midi jusque tard dans la nuit, et l'enfant brun sombra dans un sommeil profond lorsqu'il déposa sa tête sur son oreiller.

Trois jours plus tard : Noël. Ryû se réveilla parmi les premiers, et ne s'étonna pas de trouver Rose gigotant doucement dans son berceau. Il cueillit doucement sa petite sœur puis descendit au salon, conscient que ses parents s'y trouvaient déjà. Jamais le garçonnet n'avait vu cette pièce aussi bombé. On se souhaitait les vœux et s'offrait des cadeaux à tous les coins de la pièce. Puisque Ryû et Rose sont des enfants, leurs cadeaux avaient bien sûr été déposés au pied du sapin. Après la tonne de présents qu'il avait reçut pour son anniversaire, le gamin brun se demandait bien ce qu'on avait put lui offrir pour son anniversaire. Trois cadeaux reposaient sous le conifère. Un énorme, et quatre plus petits. Allen et Lenalee vinrent accueillir leur enfant, et l'Exorciste aux cheveux blancs se saisit de Rose pour laisser son fils ouvrir son cadeau. Il était de la part de toute sa famille, c'est-à-dire Allen, Lenalee, Komui, Lavi et aussi Hakuko, sa gouvernante. En repensant à la vieille dame, Ryû réalisa à quel point elle lui manquait. Tirant doucement sur le ruban rouge, le jeune Exorciste découvrit ce que renfermait le gros paquet au dessus troué. Il écarquilla les yeux en tombant nez-à-nez avec un chiot. Le petit animal au pelage chocolat et aux beaux yeux noisette battaient frénétiquement de la queue, la langue pendante.

« Un chien ! s'égosilla Ryû en prenant le jeune animal dans ses bras.

- Et pas un simple chien ! s'écria Komui. Avec son flair, il est capable de sentir les Akuma lorsqu'ils ont formes humaines. C'est un compagnon adorable et très utile. »

Caressant le crâne du chien, le gamin brun remercia chaudement sa famille. En plus de lui offrir un compagnon, il lui offrait un animal capable de l'aider dans son travail d'Exorciste. Rose, quant à elle, reçut de jolies petites robes et quelques peluches. Une fois de plus, ce fût la fête dans toute la citadelle, au grand damne de Kanda qui aimait le calme. Il fût forcé de participer aux festivités par Tiedoll, lequel veillait également sur Alessandro qui protégeait Bast pour ne pas qu'il se face croquer par le chien de Ryû. Ce dernier prénomma son animal Echo. Le fait que le gamin brun ait un chien énerva encore plus Alessandro, qui ne pouvait plus laisser Bast déambuler librement sans risquer de le retrouver percher en haut une étagère, les poils dressés sur son échine. Ces fêtes hivernales se conclurent avec le Nouvel An. Cross revint chercher Ryû quelques jours plus tard, afin de continuer son apprentissage. Quand il apprit qu'Echo les accompagnait, il bougonna son énervement mais accepta tout de même. Avant de reprendre la route, Ryû regarda une dernière fois la citadelle, faisant de grands signes à sa mère et à sa sœur qui le regardait partir. C'est la tête pleine de merveilleux souvenir que le garçonnet brun reprit son apprentissage auprès de Marian Cross...


	17. Les rêves

Désolée pour ce trèèèèèès long retard x_x Je n'ai aucune excuse à part la flemme ou mon ordinateur qui bug ^^" En tout cas, je n'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre, je le trouve mal rédigé. De plus, je n'ai pas relu donc il doit être bourré de fautes x_x J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira...Sinon, la fin approche, d'ici deux/trois chapitres je pense que ma fiction sera bouclée ;)

* * *

**.: Chapitre 15 : Les Rêves :.**

Cela fait maintenant cinq ans que Rose est venue au monde. Depuis sa naissance, elle a toujours vécue dans le Quartier Général de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Le monde des Exorcistes n'a aucun mystère pour elle, qui n'est pourtant pas hôte d'Innocence. A ses un an, sa mère fût forcée de reprendre ses missions. La petite fût donc mise sous la surveillance de son oncle, qui se faisait bien évidemment une grande joie de s'occuper de la petite. Cette dernière possédait un magnifique flot de cheveux blonds paille, ce qui étonna la plupart des membres de l'Ordre Noir. Allen ayant les cheveux blancs (mais brun dans sa jeunesse) et Lenalee vert foncé virant vers le noir, beaucoup se demandait d'où pouvait provenir ces cheveux blonds. Seul Komui avait la réponse à cette question. Sa mère, à lui et Lenalee, avait eu les mêmes cheveux. Lenalee ayant perdue la mémoire de tout ce qui précédait la mort de ses parents, elle ne se souvenait pas de la couleur de cheveux de sa mère. Quand Komui faisait mine de s'amuser avec les couettes de Rose, il se rappelait la chevelure soyeuse de sa génitrice. Plus qu'autrefois, il avait hâte que cette guerre sainte cesse. Le Comte ne semblait pas pressé, car il se contentait de créer des Akuma en grande quantité. Aucune trace des Noah, rien. Alors que Komui réfléchissait sur ce « problème », Rose s'occupait tant bien que mal, mais ses poupées et ses cubes de bois ne l'intéressait plus. Elle quitta son petit coin où étaient posées toutes ses affaires et s'approcha de son oncle. La petite tira sur la manche du Grand Intendant, qui fondit littéralement en croisant le regard gris clair de la petite.

« Tonton, je m'ennuie, geignit la petite.

- Je suis désolé Rose, mais je ne peux pas jouer avec toi aujourd'hui...soupira-t-il, avant de s'égosiller : Mais tu veux bien chanter un petit truc pour ton tonton préféré ? »

Rose hocha la tête avec joie, puis s'installa sur le divan devant son oncle. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, puis se mit à chantonner une jolie musique en anglais. Depuis toute petite, la gamine aimait chanter. Ses chants étaient magnifiques tellement sa voix était belle. Komui adorait l'écouter chanter. Mais quand elle le faisait, il était si envoûté qu'il ne faisait plus rien. C'était donc une bonne méthode pour échapper à son travail. Quand Reever entra dans le bureau de Komui et entendit la voix mélodieuse de Rose, il comprit immédiatement que le Grand Intendant ne faisait pas son travail. Poussant un long soupire, le scientifique s'approcha de son supérieur, déposa une pile importante sur son bureau déjà comblé, et grogna :

« Ne prenez pas votre nièce comme excuse pour ne pas travailler, Grand Intendant. »

Rose arrêta tout de suite de chanter, riant intérieurement de la situation de son oncle. C'est si souvent quand il essaie, en vain, d'échapper à son travail. Komui se mit à faire des remontrances au scientifique, lui disant que s'était impardonnable que, part sa faute, la petite arrête de chanter. S'approchant du bureau, Rose déposa ses magnifiques yeux gris sur son oncle et dit :

« Si tu travailles bien, je te chanterais une berceuse pour que tu dormes bien cette nuit ! »

Touché par la proposition de sa nièce, Komui se saisit de son crayon et se plongea directement dans les dossiers. Adoptant un air satisfait, la petite demoiselle adressa un magnifique sourire à son oncle avant de sortir du bureau avec Reever. Ce dernier trouvait la présence de Rose très utile, car elle seulement parvient à faire travailler le Superviseur. Hevlaska lui avait confié, à lui et à toute la section scientifique, ce qu'elle avait ressenti en analysant le corps de la petite, cinq ans plus tôt. La présence d'Innocence était si faible dans son organisme qu'il était totalement impossible qu'elle devienne hôte. C'est seulement parce qu'Allen en possède en lui que la gamine détient ce trop peu taux d'Innocence. Mais ce n'est pas la première chose qu'Hevlaska avait remarqué. Deux choses en particulier avaient attiré son attention. D'une, la gamine semblait avoir un lien très très étroit avec son grand frère. Cela s'était vérifié le jour où Ryû s'était blessé pendant un de ses entrainements, et que Rose se plaignait d'avoir mal au bras alors que rien n'entaillait sa peau. La deuxième chose que remarqua l'entité blanche fût ce trouble, cette étrange sensation de mal-être qu'elle avait ressenti en fouillant la petite. Ca avait été comme si quelque chose de malsain résidait en Rose. Mais ne voulant pas inquiéter Allen et Lenalee, elle n'avait préféré rien leur dire. De toute façon, Rose semblait tout à fait normale, sans excès de méchanceté, loin de là. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, et quand cette dernière n'était pas là, c'est la petite qui leur apportait leur café. Parfois, pour les détendre, elle leur chantait une petite chanson. La voix de la fillette était incomparable, comme si elle parvenait à les envoûter. Bientôt, les scientifiques oublièrent les craintes d'Hevlaska, tous charmé par cette petite demoiselle aux beaux cheveux blonds. Un bruit familier fit sursauter Rose. Celui d'un des nombreux téléphones qui sonnait. Aussitôt, Reever décrocha. Il échangea quelques mots avec son interlocuteur, avant de raccrocher. Il présenta ensuite sa main à la petite blonde, et annonça :

« Ton papa sera là dans même pas cinq minutes. Allons l'accueillir. »

Poussant un cri de joie, Rose s'accrocha à la main de l'australien. Ils descendirent le long escalier et arrivèrent dans l'entrée pile au moment où Allen pénétrait dans la citadelle. Ses cheveux trempés leurs apprirent qu'il pleuvait. La petite blonde se jeta tout de même sur son père, qui la réceptionna en lui souriant.

« Bonjour ma petite princesse. »

Fit l'anglais en caressant la joue rose de sa fille. Cette dernière embrassa son père sur la joue, et Allen senti son cœur se gonfler de joie. Quand il revenait de mission, Rose était toujours là, prête à l'accueillir. Même en pleine nuit, alors que personne ne soupçonnait son retour, la petite l'attendait dans l'entrée et hurlait de joie en le voyant pas l'embrasure de la porte. Quand il lui avait un jour demandé comment elle avait sut qu'il reviendrait cette nuit-là, elle avait répondu qu'elle l'avait rêvé. Depuis, Allen soupçonnait sa fille de faire des rêves prémonitoires. Rose se détacha lentement de son père, lui offrant le plus magnifique des sourires. L'Exorciste détailla lentement son enfant du regard. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, bien qu'elle possède ses yeux. Ces même iris gris pâles, brillant d'une joie enfantine. Ses beaux cheveux blonds constamment coiffés en petites couettes lui rappelaient ceux de sa compagne. Adorant taquiner la petite, Allen lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Alors, tu as rêvé du retour de Kanda ? »

Rose rougit violemment, et lança à son paternel un regard courroucé. L'anglais éclata de rire devant l'embarra de sa benjamine. Il avait remarqué depuis longtemps l'intérêt qu'elle portait pour le japonais. Au départ, Allen n'avait pas prit cette attirance au sérieux. Après tout, Kanda avait bien vingt cinq ans de plus qu'elle. Mais quand il surprit sa fille en train d'observer le kendoka avec des yeux brillants d'admiration, ses doutes s'envolèrent. Néanmoins, il ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça, et pour deux raisons. D'une, Kanda n'était pas un pervers attiré par les fillettes de cinq ans. De deux Kanda...Ne semblait pas attirer par qui que ce soit tout court. Rose lui tira la langue, avant de reculer de quelques pas. Allen se redressa, et accepta avec joie la main que lui tendait sa fille. Ils se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire, la petite blonde sachant pertinemment que son père devait être affamé après une mission. Jerry accueillit son client favori et Rose avec son enthousiasme naturel. Il promit à Allen de lui mijoter tous les petits plats dont l'anglais raffolait et à la blonde de lui préparer son goûter. Connaissant la petite depuis sa naissance comme la plupart des habitants de la Citadelle, l'indien s'était habitué à la voir venir sur le coup des cinq heures pour son goûter. Ce jour-là n'échappait pas à la règle. Le père et la fille allèrent s'installer à table et, comme d'habitude, la petite blonde voulut tout savoir sur la mission de son paternel. Ce dernier se fit une joie de lui raconter tout dans les moindres détails. Cette fois-si, il n'était pas parti à la recherche d'une Innocence, mais il devait enquêter sur la position du clan Noah. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien trouvé de très utile, et était rentré bredouille de sa mission. Cela ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de se gaver comme à son habitude. Rose soupira devant la quantité de gâteaux que lui avait préparés Jerry. L'indien ne semblait pas avoir comprit qu'elle n'avait pas le même estomac que son père ou son frère. Un muffin au chocolat et un verre de lait lui suffit amplement, et non pas une douzaine d'énormes gâteaux. La petite comptait sur son père pour l'aider à finir ces pâtisseries, au lieu de quoi le chef cuisinier piquerait une crise.

Quand ce fut l'heure d'aller se coucher, Rose supplia son père pour dormir avec lui. Ne pouvant pas dire non à sa fille, Allen accepta et l'installa à la place où dormait normalement Lenalee. L'anglais se demandait justement quand il allait pouvoir revoir sa compagne. Rose sembla lire dans ses pensées, car elle lui chuchota :

« Après demain. »

Elle referma ensuite ses beaux yeux gris, et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard. Allen admira sa fille pendant un long moment, profitant de ces instants passés avec elle. Il était heureux de voir qu'elle n'était pas hôte de l'Innocence, mais quelque part il se sentait coupable de la laisser ici à chaque fois à cause d'une mission. Allen était de plus en plus pressé d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec le Comte Millénaire, afin de pouvoir vivre heureux avec famille. A la fin des fêtes de fin d'année, il y a cinq ans, Ryû était reparti avec Cross afin de continuer son apprentissage. Pendant trois ans, il était revenu régulièrement afin de passer du bon temps avec sa famille. Mais cela faisait la deuxième année qu'il n'avait pas remit un pied à la citadelle, et Allen craignait que son fils devienne aussi négligeant que son maitre. Quand il posa sa tête sur son oreiller, l'Exorciste à la chevelure blanche fut tout de suite emporté par le sommeil.

« Je suis de retour ! »

Cette voix familière résonna dans la tête de Rose. Debout devant l'immense porte d'entrée, elle faisait face à une personne qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis deux longues années. Il devait sûrement pleuvoir, car la personne dans l'encadrement de la porte était trempée de la tête au pied. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la blondinette à une vitesse ahurissante, tandis qu'elle sautait dans les bras de son grand frère. Ryû serra sa petite sœur dans ses bras, humant l'odeur si familièrement de ses cheveux. Rose refusa de le lâcher. Il lui avait tant manqué, elle avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau...Puis ce fut le noir.

La petite blonde se réveilla en sursaut. Un rêve...Encore un. Cette fois, elle avait rêvé du retour de Ryû. Son frère rentrait, après deux ans d'absence...Elle jeta un œil par la fenêtre, et remarqua qu'il faisait encore nuit noir. Dans son rêve, il pleuvait. Or, aucun nuages ne masquaient la lune admirablement ronde. Rose regagna donc le lit, où elle se blotti contre son père. Elle senti ce dernier remuer légèrement, avant qu'il ne la serre contre lui. Enveloppée dans ce cocon paternel, la petite blonde sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve. Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, son père n'était déjà plus là. Rose resta encore quelques minutes sous les draps, humant l'oreiller de son père. Pouvoir passer du temps auprès de lui la rendait si heureuse...Quand son estomac gronda, la petite fille rejoignit le réfectoire où son père enfilait son énième plat de dango. Allen salua gaiement sa fille, qui ravala un bâillement avant de s'installer près de lui. Presque aussitôt, Jerry déposait devant la jeune enfant son petit-déjeuner. Rose le remercia chaudement, et commença à manger lentement. Elle repensa alors à son rêve, et au retour de Ryû. Il revenait aujourd'hui, c'est certain, car aucune date n'a été annoncée dans son songe. Rose jeta un regard par la fenêtre, et remarqua qu'il pleuvait. Elle finit en vitesse le premier repas de la journée et fila vers l'entrée. Allen avala rapidement sa dernière assiette et parti à la suite de sa fille, qu'il retrouva assise sur une chaise, dans l'entrée principale. Ses yeux gris étaient fixés sur l'immense porte, et l'Exorciste aux cheveux blanc comprit alors qu'elle avait rêvé du retour de quelqu'un. Sûrement celui de Kanda, à en juger par les étoiles qui pétillaient dans ses yeux. Il prit une chaise, et s'installa près de sa fille, qui restait totalement interdite.

Deux heures passèrent, et Rose ne bougea pas d'un poil. Allen, lui, s'ennuyait fermement. Entre temps, il était allé chercher un journal ainsi qu'une assiette de dango. Alors qu'il mangeait tranquillement, sa fille commença à montrer quelques signes d'impatience. Elle se dandinait sur sa chaise, comme si elle voulait aller aux petits coins. D'une voix moqueuse, l'Exorciste aux cheveux blancs glissa :

« Tu veux aller aux toilettes Rose ?

- Arrête...Ce n'est pas drôle...

- Et bien vas-y, qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

- Je veux pas rater son arrivée... »

L'anglais arqua un sourcil. Décidément, l'amour de sa fille envers Kanda est plus fort que tout, même de l'envi d'aller aux toilettes. Il ouvrit la bouche afin de la taquiner encore plus, lorsque la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée. Apparut un jeune garçon d'une douzaine d'année, ses cheveux bruns plaqués contre son front et ses tempes. Sa tenue rouge et noir était trempée, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de sourire de toutes ses dents. Rose bondit sur ses jambes, et sauta dans les bras du nouveau venu.

« Ryû ! »

S'écria la petite blonde, pendu au cou de son grand-frère. Celui-ci, surprit d'un tel accueil, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Rose se serra contre lui, se fichant complètement d'être trempée par la tenue de son frère. Voilà deux longues années qu'elle ne l'a pas vu, il lui a tant manqué. Ryû prit doucement sa petite sœur dans ses bras et la serra contre son cœur, humant ses longs cheveux blonds. Allen rejoignit ses enfants, et regarda fièrement son ainé.

« Je suis de retour. »

Souffla ce dernier en caressant doucement la tête de sa petite sœur. Cette dernière leva ses magnifiques yeux gris vers lui, et lui servit le plus beau des sourires. Bien sûr, il fallait bien que quelqu'un vienne gâcher cette scène. En effet, puisque l'adolescent brun bloquait le passage, Cross ne trouva rien de mieux que lui donner un coup de pied aux fesses, afin de le faire bouger. Ryû avança de presque un mètre avant de tomber sur les genoux.

« Maitre, vous êtes fou ! Vous auriez put blesser Rose !

- Rose ? C'est qui elle ? »

Père et fils poussèrent en même temps un long soupire désespéré. Quittant les bras de son grand frère, la petite blonde se planta devant le Maréchal et le défia du regard, ses petites mains posées sur les hanches. Allen et Ryû retinrent leur souffle, craignant une réaction violente de la part de leur maitre. Mais ce dernier esquissa un sourire carnassier.

« Ah, c'est toi ! Quelle petite femme, le portrait craché de ta mère. »

Rose hocha fièrement la tête, adorant qu'on la compare avec sa mère. Sans plus de cérémonie, Cross disparut. Sûrement était-il parti faire son rapport à Komui. Ryû quand a lui fit comprendre à tous son besoin urgent de remplir son estomac quand ce dernier se mit à gronder violemment.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu depuis deux ans ? »

Demanda Rose en fixant distraitement le lait dans son verre. Attablée à l'une des nombreuses tables du réfectoire en compagnie de son frère et son père, la blondinette n'avait pas put résister plus longtemps à l'envi de poser cette question à Ryû. Ce dernier avala une bouchée de son steak avant de répondre à sa petite sœur.

« Mon maitre et moi étions en mission. Une mission très importante !

- Raconte-moi ! gazouilla Rose.

- Après manger, je te raconte tout en détails. »

La petite demoiselle hocha vivement la tête, et finit son verre de lait d'une traite. Quand Ryû eut finit de manger – c'est-à-dire une demi-heure plus tard -, la petite famille alla s'installer au salon. L'adolescent brun raconta donc qu'avec le Maréchal Cross ils s'étaient rendu en Chine où des Traqueurs avaient repérés un nombre important d'Akuma. Sur place, ils ont dû combattre un Akuma de niveau quatre. Ils ont dû ensuite traqué une horde d'entités démoniaques afin de trouver où se terraient le Clan Noah. Mais après deux ans de traque, ces derniers étaient finalement arrivés à leur glisser entre les doigts. Ryû semblait presque hors de lui. Allen jugea qu'il a dû être très déçut de son échec. C'est alors qu'un adolescent du même âge que le brun pénétra dans le salon. Ses cheveux noirs de jais lui arrivait aux épaules, dont l'une était occupée par un chat roux flamme. Rose salua gaiement Alessandro, qui lui rendit son salut, mais pas avec autant joie.

« Ryû, le Grand Intendant nous a convoqué à son bureau.

- J'arrive. »

La petite fille blonde soupira, déçut de l'animosité qui subsistait entre les deux adolescents. Ryû passa devant l'italien sans lui accorder un traitre regard, et se dirigea vers le bureau de son oncle. Rose déposa ses beaux yeux gris sur son père, qui haussa les épaules. Après tout, il agissait de la même façon avec Kanda...

« Je repars en mission demain, déclara Ryû une fois qu'il eût rejoint son père et sa sœur dans le salon.

- Déjà ? s'attrista Rose. Mais tu viens à peine de rentrer ! Maman doit revenir demain !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'une toute petite mission de rien du tout. Je pars avec Alessandro, car Komui veut vérifier si on s'en sort sans nos maitres. »

Mais la petite fille blonde ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, et bouda toute la soirée. Le soir venu, elle ne lâcha pas son frère d'une semelle, et insista pour dormir avec lui. Puisqu'il était désormais en âge d'avoir sa propre chambre, Ryû ne dormait plus avec ses parents. Néanmoins, il n'avait qu'un lit simple, et ne pouvait pas accueillir sa sœur pour la nuit. Pour une fois, personne ne céda aux caprices de la petite fille, qui dû donc dormir dans sa propre chambre. Le sommeil fut long à arriver, ce qui était rare. En temps normal, Rose s'endormait directement. Quand Morphée l'emmena enfin dans son monde, la petite fille blonde fit un très mauvais rêve...

Il faisait sombre. La nuit avait recouvert la forêt de son voile noir. Seule la pâle lueur de la lune éclairait la petite clairière. Rose ne comprit d'abord pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. C'est la première fois que ses rêves sont aussi réalistes. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur le corps ensanglanté de Ryû, qui pressait son œil gauche, une grimace de douleur déformait son jeune visage. Près de lui, gisait Alessandro, Kanda, Allen...Une main vint alors se plaquer contre sa bouche, tandis qu'une autre faisait pression sur sa gorge...

Rose se réveilla en sursaut dans son petit lit. De la sueur coulait le long de son front. Sa première pensée fut directement braquée sur son grand frère. Sautant hors de sous les draps, la petite fille se dirigea en quatrième vitesse vers la chambre de Ryû. Vu l'activité des couloirs, midi était passé. Pourquoi avait-elle dormi si longtemps ? Arrivée devant la chambre de l'adolescent, elle ouvrit la porte sans frapper et découvrit avec horreur que la pièce était vide. Toujours habillée de sa chemise de nuit rose, Rose dévala les escaliers et déboula dans le réfectoire. Ses yeux se baladèrent sur les tables, mais ne trouva aucune trace de son frère. Son estomac se retourna. Il était déjà parti...Tournant les talons, la gamine se hâta de rejoindre le bureau de son oncle. Elle fut choquée d'y découvrir son père.

« D'accord, je pars sur le champ ! déclara l'anglais en se retournant, s'apprêtant à sortir du bureau. Rose ! Que fais-tu là, en pyjama de surcroît ?

- Papa, tu pars ?

- Oui, j'ai une mission importante en Inde. Maman rentre cette après-midi, attends-la sagement ici.

- Non papa, il faut que tu ailles aider Ryû !

- Mais enfin, pourquoi cela ? Tu ne fais pas confiance à ton frère ?

- Bien sûr que si, mais il est en grand danger.

- Rose, arrête s'il te plait. Ryû est en compagnie d'Alessandro, ces deux-là n'ont rien à craindre.

- Mais je te dis qu'il est en danger, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Bien sûr que si Rose, mais tu dois faire de même envers ton frère.

- Mais papa...

- Pas de mais ! Komui, pouvez-vos garder un œil sur elle jusqu'au retour de Lenalee ? »

Le Grand Intendant hocha la tête, et saisit la main de Rose. Cette dernière poussa un cri de protestation, et refusa le baiser que son paternel voulait déposer sur son front. Elle répéta sans cesse qu'il fallait allait aider Ryû, mais Allen fit la sourde oreille et quitta le bureau sans échanger un seul mot. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Rose se mit à haïr son père. Elle éclata en sanglot amer. Ryû courrait un grave danger, et personne ne voulait entendre raison...


	18. Souvenir : premiers pas

Pardonnez mon sadisme, mais en voyant les reviews qui disaient "met vite la suite !" je me suis dis que je devais vous coller un chapitre souvenir juste pour maintenir le suspens un peu plus longtemps :D Pour être honnête, j'avais commencé le nouveau chapitre avant même de penser à faire celui-là. Et puis finalement, je l'ai fais 8D Encore un peu de patiente, la suite arriva bientôt !

* * *

**.: Chapitre Souvenir : « Les premiers pas » :.**

Il faut être honnête. Les premiers pas d'un enfant est un événement très important pour les parents. Voir notre rejeton se redresser, tentant de se maintenir sur ses deux jambes tremblantes, avant de faire un pas est une chose qu'aucun parent au monde ne voudrait manquer. Et il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'Allen et Lenalee n'échappe à la règle.

C'était un bel après midi de Juillet, alors que le soleil trônait sur les cieux démunis de tout nuage, que le petit Ryû âgé à cette époque de onze mois fit ses premiers pas. Hakuko venait de préparer une bonne mousse au chocolat et la laissait reposer sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Allen et Lenalee se détendait dehors, profitant du magnifique soleil. Près d'eux était assit Ryû, qui mâchouillait la tétine de son biberon vide. Son unique œil ambré observait le grand jardin, où chèvres, poules et oies se baladaient en quasi-liberté. Ils ne les élevaient pas pour les manger, mais pour les œufs ou le lait. De toute façon, personne n'aurait été capable de mettre à mort un animal avec qui ils avaient vécus. Le petit bébé brun appréciait tout particulièrement les chèvres, auxquelles il s'agrippait souvent afin de marcher à leurs côtés. Cela faisait déjà quelques temps que le bambin parvenait à se mettre debout, mais il était dans l'obligation de se tenir à quelqu'un ou quelque chose, au lieu de quoi il tombait sur les fesses. Heureusement, sa couche amortissait toujours sa chute, donc il ne se faisait jamais mal. S'était son orgueil qui était blessé lorsqu'il tombait. Et ça, Ryû ne pouvait pas le supporter. Bref, revenons-en au fait. La petite famille se détendait donc tranquillement, les parents en faisant bronzette, le bébé en mâchouillant la tétine désormais inutilisable de son biberon. Remarquant cela, Ryû fit la moue et se mit à chouiner, afin d'attirer l'attention de sa mère. Cette dernière se redressa et quitta le hamac dans lequel elle était si confortablement installée et s'approcha de son bébé. Ce dernier tendit ses petits bras vers sa maman, tandis que celle-ci avisait la tétine mâchouillée. Elle poussa un soupire, avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras.

« Tu vas arrêter de casser toutes tes tétines ? »

Le sermonna-t-elle en montrant du doigt l'objet en question du bout de l'index. Ryû fit mine de pas comprendre, tout en fourrant son pouce dans sa bouche, rendant sa petite bouille réellement adorable. Ne pouvait pas résister à l'adorable trombine de son fils, Lenalee le serra fort dans ses bras, caressant ses jolis cheveux bruns. Allen, qui avait vu toute la scène, poussa un soupire désespéré et lança à sa compagne qui venait de s'installer de nouveau dans le hamac.

« Tu sais qu'il ne va jamais arrêter si tu ne le grondes pas une bonne fois pour toute ?

- Je ne peux pas être méchante avec lui, tu le sais bien, bougonna la jeune mère.

- Et bien la prochaine fois, tu me laisses faire. »

Elle hocha la tête, mais l'anglais savait qu'elle l'avait à peine écouté. Ryû, bien installé sur le ventre de sa maman, commença à jouer avec les cheveux de cette dernière. La chinoise le laissa faire, amusée. L'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour son fils dépassait toutes les frontières. Le bébé était en pleine forme, et se développait merveilleusement bien. Que pouvait-elle rêver de mieux ? La vie était si tranquille, et ils n'avaient pas besoin de travailler pour subvenir à leurs besoins, puisque s'était la Congrégation qui les payait. Allen avait pourtant insisté pour cultiver ses terres et vendre ses récoltes sur le marché. Sentant que ça faisait plaisir à son compagnon de travailler, Lenalee avait accepté et l'aidait à sa tâche du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Bien sûr, ils gardaient une quantité respectable de leurs récoltes pour eux-mêmes, puisque l'estomac de l'anglais n'avait pas changé. Depuis quelques temps, la jeune maman était aux anges parce que son fils avait dit son premier mot. Néanmoins, il n'a pas dit maman, ni papa et encore moins Hakuko...Le premier mot de Ryû a tout simplement été « choucoulat » qui, vous l'avez sûrement déjà deviné, était en réalité chocolat. Hakuko venait de préparer un très bon gâteau, et le bébé avait fait part de son désir à en manger une part. Cela a bien sûr amusé toute la petite famille.

Lenalee était en train de s'endormir sur le hamac quand la voix d'Hakuko l'en empêcha. La gouvernante, âgée à cette époque de seulement trente cinq ans, déboula sur la terrasse, l'air totalement paniqué.

« Les poules ce sont enfuies ! »

S'exclama-t-elle en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Elle avait tant bien que mal essayé de rattraper les volatiles fuyards, en vain. L'air plus amusé qu'agacé, Allen quitta la chaise sur lequel il était assit, puis se dirigea vers le poulailler. Avant de suivre son fiancé, Lenalee déposa son fils dans son parc, lui ordonnant de rester sage. Elle lui donna un biberon plein, qui pourra l'occuper le temps qu'ils reviennent. Le bébé regarda sa mère s'éloigner, avant de porter sa tétine à sa bouche. Il but un peu du délicieux lait de chèvre avant de délaisser son biberon. Ryû s'accrocha alors aux barreaux de son parc, et parvint à se mettre debout. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il le fait, donc plus personne trouva cela formidable. C'est alors que le bébé remarqua que le petit portail de son parc n'était pas fermé. A quatre pattes, il se dirigea vers cette sortie, et l'ouvrit avec ses petites mains maladroites. Heureux de pouvoir désormais gambader librement, Ryû quitta son parc et se déplaça tranquillement dans le salon. Il observa cet endroit familier et étrange en même temps. C'est alors que son petit œil ambré se déposa sur le saladier de mousse au chocolat reposant sur le plan de travail. Son estomac gronda, lui ordonnant presque d'aller quérir cette nourriture. Sans hésiter, le bébé se dirigea, toujours à quatre patte, jusqu'à la cuisine. Mais parvenu devant cette dernière, il rencontra un obstacle majeur. Les trois marches qu'il devait franchir pour pénétrer dans cet endroit rempli de bonne chose à se mettre sous la dent. S'accrochant au mur, le bébé se leva, et déposa son pied sur la première marche. Sa jambe trembla, mais il gravit tout de même la première marche. Il grimpa aussi le très court escalier, avant qu'il ne remarque qu'il tenait sur ses deux petites jambes sans avoir à s'accrocher à quelque chose. Un adorable sourire naquit sur sa bouille de chérubin, alors qu'il se mettait à marcher lentement vers la source de sa quête. Un pied, puis l'autre, un pied, puis l'autre...Finalement, ce n'est pas si difficile de marcher ! Ryû n'était plus qu'à deux pas du plan de travail quand Allen et Lenalee pénétrèrent dans leur maison. Au début, la jeune mère paniqua de ne pas voir son bébé dans son parc, avant de le repérer dans la cuisine. Aussitôt, elle désigna le petit du bout de son index, pour qu'Allen puisse également voir leur rejeton faire ses premiers pas. Ils décidèrent de ne pas bouger d'un poil, ni même de produire le moindre bruit, afin de ne pas apeurer leur enfant. Ce dernier atteignit finalement le plan de travail, auquel il s'accrocha presque aussitôt. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, il tenta d'atteindre l'objet de son désir. Lenalee se dirigea rapidement vers son bébé afin de l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Mais elle arriva trop tard. Ryû parvint finalement attraper le saladier, qu'il fit malencontreusement tomber par terre. Le récipient se brisa en deux, mais le bébé ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça. S'asseyant près du saladier cassé, il plongea ses deux petites mimines dans la mousse, avant de les porter à sa bouche. Ses parents finirent par le rejoindre, et Lenalee se plaignit de la casse. Elle coula un regard vers Allen, s'apprêtant à lui dire de disputer leur fils quand elle aperçut son fiancé prendre le bébé dans ses bras, et crier :

« Il a fait ses premiers pas ! Il a fait ses premiers pas ! Papa est si fier de toi ! »

Ryû explosa d'un rire enfantin, agitant ses mains pleines de chocolat. Lenalee leva les yeux au ciel. Alors comme ça, elle devait le laisser disputer leur fils à la moindre de ses bêtises hein ?

* * *

Allen et Lenalee peuvent certes être fiers d'avoir assisté aux premiers pas de Ryû. Mais ce ne fût pas le cas pour Rose. Ce n'est pas devait eux que la petite fille blonde à marcher pour la toute première fois...Contrairement à son frère, ce n'est pas en été mais en hiver que la gamine a fait ses premiers pas. Ses parents étaient en mission et Ryû était avec son maitre. Rose était donc sous la responsabilité de son oncle. Ce jour-là, Komui s'était rendu à l'Aile Asiatique par le biais de l'Arche. Cette dernière avait été laissée aux scientifiques asiatiques, qui voulaient l'étudier de plus près. Allen leur avait donc cédé la nef lorsqu'il s'était installé à la campagne avec sa compagne et leur fils. Grâce à cela le Grand Intendant pouvait régulièrement rendre visite au Chef de l'Aile Asiatique, au grand damne de ce dernier. Bien sûr, Bak Chan appréciait ces visites seulement quand Komui venait avec Rose. Ayant aimé Lenalee pendant de nombreuses années, il ne pouvait que craquer devant le joli minois de la petite demoiselle aux cheveux aussi blonds que les siens. Ce trait physique en commun lui permettait même de narguer Komui, en lui disant qu'elle pouvait très bien être sa fille. Puisqu'il devait garder un œil sur Rose, le Grand Intendant l'avait emmené avec lui ce jour là. Sachant tenir sur ses jambes et marcher lorsqu'elle se tenait à quelqu'un ou quelque chose, la petite fille blonde ne voulait plus qu'on la porte. Elle tenait donc la main de son oncle lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'Aile Asiatique. Ils furent presqu'aussitôt accueillit par Bak, qui ignora totalement Komui pour saisir Rose dans ses bras et la faire tournoyer. La petite fille éclata d'un rire cristallin, qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui de sa mère. Agacé du fait que le Chef de l'Aile Asiatique agisse de la sorte avec SA nièce, Komui lui vola jalousement la petite des bras.

« Elle ne veut plus qu'on la porte. »

Lâcha-t-il afin de masquer son action. Il déposa ensuite la petite fille par terre, au grand plaisir de cette dernière. Depuis qu'elle parvenait à tenir sur ses petites jambes, Rose s'accrochait à tout et n'importe quoi afin de marcher. Que ce soit à 65, à la veste de Reever, aux tables, aux chaises ou aux piles de dossier, tout y passaient. Enfin de se remettre sur ses jambes, Rose s'accrocha à son oncle, qui la regarda faire avec une adoration non dissimulée. Le scientifique ne voyait pas la petite comme il voyait Ryû. Ce dernier avait fait preuve de force et de courage depuis son plus jeune âge, et s'était un garçon. Il ne l'avait pas vu grandir comme il a vu grandir Rose. Il s'occupe de cette dernière depuis le berceau, et se considère un peu comme son second père. Sa fragilité et sa douceur de petite fille était un contraste frappant avec son frère aîné. Komui se renseigna alors sur les résultats que l'épique asiatique récoltaient sur l'Arche. Démarra alors une discussion purement scientifique qui ni vous, ni moi et encore moins la petite Rose pourrait comprendre. Etant désormais une habituée de l'Aile Asiatique, la petite fille blonde possédait un petit espace de jeu près de l'Arche. Les scientifiques pouvaient donc y laisser l'enfant pendant qu'ils discutaient de la nef. Ce jour-là n'échappa pas à la règle. Komui ordonna gentiment à sa nièce de rester dans son espace de jeu pendant qu'il parlait avec Bak. Obéissante, la petite hocha la tête, et se mit à jouer avec les différentes babioles présentes autour d'elle. Rose s'amusa donc avec un hochet, quelques cubes en bois, une girafe en plastique (Sophie existait-elle à l'époque ?), enfin bref, tout ce qu'il lui passait pas la main. Komui la surprit même en train d'agiter un tournevis au dessus de sa tête tout en riant aux éclats. Après lui avoir enlevé cet outil dangereux des mains, le Grand Intendant de la Congrégation de l'Ombre reprit sa discussion avec Bak. Rose reprit donc son jeu, s'amusant cette fois ci avec des peluches. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut un petit objet brillant près des machines. Aussitôt, elle se leva et s'accrocha aux machines afin d'aller jusqu'à la source de son bonheur. Malheureusement pour elle, l'objet en question se trouvait loin des machines, et ne pouvaient pas s'accrocher à elles afin de se rendre jusqu'à lui. Détestant désormais marcher à quatre patte, Rose lâcha lentement son appuie et, d'un pas tremblant, s'en éloigna. Un pied après l'autre, elle se dirigea lentement vers ce petit objet brillant. Bak et Komui cessèrent net leur conversation en voyant ce que faisait la petite fille. Aussitôt, le Grand Intendant se mit à une distance respectable de sa nièce, s'accroupit et ouvrit grand les bras en criant :

« Rose, viens voir tonton Komui ! »

Oubliant pourquoi elle s'était mise à marcher, Rose fit demi-tour et s'approcha de son oncle. Mais Bak ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il se plaça à l'opposer du Grand Intendant de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, s'accroupit également et ouvrit de grands bras affectueux. Un énorme sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne lâche :

« Non Rose, viens voir tonton Bak ! »

Rose jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, et sourit en voyant les bras tendus du Chef de l'Aile Asiatique. Aussitôt, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers Bak. Ce dernier jubilait, tandis que Komui grinçait des dents. De quel doit ce gringalet allait-il être le premier à féliciter la petite fille blond pour avoir fait ses premiers pas toute seule ?

« Non Rose, viens voir tonton Komui !

- Non, tonton Bak !

- Tonton Komui !

- Tonton Bak !

- Tonton Komui !

- Tonton Bak ! »

Et ensuite de suite, alors que la petite Rose ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle regardait tour à tour son oncle et le Chef de l'Aile Asiatique, qui continuaient à l'inciter à venir vers eux. La petite fille sentie les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand elle aperçut une nouvelle personne accroupie, qui agitait l'objet brillant dans ses mains. Aussitôt, Rose ravala ses larmes et se dirigea vers Fô. L'esprit protecteur de l'Aile Asiatique cueillit la petite fille dans ses bras, tant en lui remettant une petite pièce. Voilà l'objet qui brillait à cause de la luminosité des machines. Lançant un regard vainqueur aux deux hommes totalement dépités, Fô lâcha :

« Désolée les mecs, on voit où va la préférence de Rose. »

Eclata alors une dispute avec les deux scientifiques et l'esprit protecteur. Toujours dans les bras de Fô, Rose agita sa petite pièce avec joie. Et oui, à cet âge-là, on est pas conscient que faire quelques pas seuls peut être une chose merveilleuse !

* * *

Et voilà, en espérant que ce chapitre souvenir vous aura plu ;D


	19. Voyageuse clandestine

Ouh la la ! Pardonnez-moi pour ce très très très très long retard...Je vous avoue que c'est seulement par pur excès de flemmardise ! Le chapitre est plus long que les précédents, histoire de me faire pardonner. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

**.: Chapitre 16 : Voyageuse clandestine :.**

Le matin de son départ, Ryû se leva très tôt afin de préparer ses affaires. Il n'avait même pas eût le temps de vider sa valise, s'était donc une chose de moins à faire. Depuis qu'il est devenu l'apprenti du Maréchal Cross, le jeune garçon brun a beaucoup changé. Sa timidité enfantine s'est envolée pour laisser place à une vivacité d'adolescent. Ses cheveux bruns avaient beaucoup poussés, si bien qu'ils lui arrivaient un peu plus bas que les épaules. Aimant bien cette longueur, il refusait de les couper. Néanmoins, il écartait ses longues mèches de son visage en les attachant en queue de cheval derrière son crâne. Il continuait de cacher son œil aveugle sous un cache-œil, mais son bel œil ambré restait à la vue de tous. Ryû frôlait désormais les un mètre quarante huit et pesait vers les trente deux kilogrammes. Plus rien à voir avec le petit garçon frêle qu'il était autrefois ! Maintenant qu'il avait posé un pied dans le monde de l'adolescence, sa vision des choses n'étaient vraiment plus la même. Il comprenait beaucoup mieux l'ampleur de la situation dans laquelle le monde était plongé. Si autrefois il aurait longtemps refusé de se battre, désormais s'était tout le contraire. Ryû avait comprit que, s'il voulait vivre en paix, il devait combattre aux côtés des Exorcistes et triompher du Comte Millénaire. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Et malgré tout ça, il subsistait une part de doute en lui. Depuis cinq années, son cœur battait pour la même personne. Mais cette dernière faisait parti du camp adverse. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il allait un jour devoir faire un choix : sa famille ou son amour. Parce qu'il le savait : aucun ennemi ne sera épargné. Tous périront sous les coups des Exorcistes, ivres de vengeance. Oui, c'est désormais la vengeance qui guide le cœur des Apôtres de Dieu, et non la foi. Ils ont tous trop souffert durant ces dernières années. Ils ont vu leurs amis tombés au champ d'honneur, ils ont connu la peur et la souffrance. Et tout ça à cause du Clan Noah et des Akuma. Ryû lui-même est plus guidé par sa rancœur que par autre chose. On lui avait volé son enfance, et ça, il ne l'acceptait pas. Le Maréchal Cross a été fort content de voir que son élève pensait ainsi : ça le rendrait beaucoup plus fort...

En refermant la porte de sa chambre, Ryû se demandait quand il la reverrait. Certes, il ne part faire qu'une petite mission, mais rien ne lui prédit qu'il reviendrait au Quartier Général d'ici-là...Poussant un long soupire, il s'engagea dans l'escalier, se dirigeant vers l'entrée. Alessandro était déjà là, Bast perché sur son épaule. Le félin feula quand il aperçut Echo, le chien traqueur d'Akuma. L'animal marron ignora le chat, et fixa son maitre, la langue pendante. Le jeune Exorciste à la chevelure noir de jais foudroya Ryû du regard, et rejoignit l'extérieur sans lui accorder un traitre mot. L'adolescent haussa les épaules, habitué à la rancœur que lui témoignait Alessandro. Ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Il avait bien sûr grandit, mais son visage fermé et ses sourcils froncés étaient exactement les mêmes qu'à l'époque. Bast, son Innocence, ne ressemblait plus au frêle chaton qu'il était cinq années auparavant. Il était désormais un félin tout en muscle, possédant le même caractère grognon que son maitre. Les deux adolescents s'engouffrèrent dans la calèche, et leur long voyage commença...

Une semaine plus tard, ils arrivaient enfin sur le continent Asiatique. Ils abandonnèrent la calèche, préférant utiliser Bast. En effet, quand Alessandro activait son Innocence, le félin se transformait en grosse panthère de flamme. Sa rapidité était telle qu'il pouvait faire l'aller-retour France-Japon en à peine deux heures. Ils leur faudrait moins de cinq minutes pour arriver à bon port. Bien sur, Alessandro répugnait de laisser Ryû monter avec lui sur le dos de Bast, mais il n'avait pas le choix. L'adolescent brun pouvait matérialiser que les Innocences de type équipement, du moins aux dernières nouvelles. Ils prirent donc place sur le dos du grand félin, Ryû prenant Echo dans ses bras, avant qu'Alessandro ne siffle dans son beau sifflet argenté. Aussitôt, Bast s'élança. Le jeune garçon brun senti le vent fouetté violemment son visage, mais refusa de se plaindre. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'Alessandro ne le traite de mauviette. Comme prévu, ils arrivèrent très rapidement à destination. Pour ne pas effrayé les habitants, le chat enflammé s'était arrêté dans une forêt à quelques pas seulement d'un petit village dans lequel se trouvait l'auberge où ils allaient résider jusqu'à la fin de leur mission. Un coup de sifflet suffit pour que Bast redevienne le matou roux habituel. Sans un mot, les deux adolescents sortirent de la forêt et prirent la direction de l'auberge. Le gérant les accueillit avec joie, et Ryû comprit vite qu'ils n'étaient pas les premiers Exorcistes qu'ils logeaient. Au grand damne des deux garçons, ils se retrouvèrent dans la même chambre. Néanmoins, l'aubergiste leur laissa la liberté d'aménager la chambre comme ils le souhaitaient. Ils ne se le firent pas prier. Alessandro déplaça son lit au fin fond de la chambre, à l'opposé total de Ryû qui l'avait décalé près de la fenêtre. Ils déposèrent leur valise sur leur lit, et fils d'Allen se laissa aller contre le matelas confortable. Les bras croisés derrière la tête, il fixait le plafond d'un air absent. Echo s'était gentiment installé au pied du lit, sa tête reposant sur ses pattes avant. Ryû demanda alors :

« Au fait Alessandro, pourquoi as-tu toujours entretenu cette haine envers moi ?

- C'est cinq plus tard que tu demandes ? siffla nerveusement l'interpellé.

- J'ai toujours cru que s'était parce que le Maréchal Cross m'avait choisit pour élève mais...Mais maintenant que j'y pense, je me dis que ce n'est peut-être pas pour ça.

- Et c'est le cas.

- Alors pourquoi me détestes-tu ? »

Ryû se redressa sur les coudes, son unique œil dirigé vers son camarade. Ce dernier était assit en tailleur sur son lit, Bast reposant dans le creux formé par ses jambes. L'adolescent caressait doucement le pelage soyeux du chat, et le brun perçut le son très faible d'un ronronnement. Alessandro croisa le regard de Ryû, et le maintint sans ciller.

« Ce n'est pas toi directement que je déteste. Ce sont les autres. Quand certains Exorcistes nous croisaient, mon maitre et moi, ils demandaient toujours si j'étais le fameux Ryû, le si célèbre Ryû. Et aussi...

- Et aussi ?

- Tu as encore tes parents. »

Alessandro dévia son regard, le dirigeant vers le mur. Ryû arqua un sourcil. Il a encore ses parents ? Que veut-il dire ? Aurait-il perdu les siens ? L'élève du Maréchal Tiedoll avait cessé de caresser Bast, qui s'était dressé sur ses quatre pattes pour frotter sa tête rousse contre la joue de son ami. L'adolescent brun crut apercevoir une larme rouler le long de la joue de son camarade. Il se leva et s'approcha, mais l'autre l'arrêta aussitôt :

« Garde ta pitié écœurante pour toi !

- Tu as perdu tes parents ? fit Ryû d'une voix rauque.

- Ils sont morts il y a six ans. Des Akuma ont attaqués notre maison, la réduisant en cendre. Seuls Bast et moi avons été épargnés.

- Je...

- Tais-toi, je n'ai pas finis. Le Maréchal Tiedoll m'a trouvé devant sa maison en feu, serrant Bast contre moi. Il ne mit pas longtemps à remarquer les yeux d'un vert lumineux de mon chat. »

Au même moment, Bast déposa ses yeux sur Ryû. Dans la semi-obscurité de la chambre, l'adolescent remarqua pour la première fois le regard vert étincelant du chat. Ils brillaient comme deux vers luisants.

« Il m'expliqua que le corps de Bast possédait de l'Innocence et m'apprit toute l'histoire concernant le Comte Millénaire et les Exorcistes. Quand il m'a proposé de devenir son élève, j'ai d'abord refusé. Je ne croyais pas à son histoire. Il fit mine de partir, et je suis resté longtemps sur la tombe de mes parents. Quand le Comte vint à ma rencontre, le Maréchal était là, et m'empêcha de commettre l'irréparable. Quand j'ai compris qu'il m'avait sauvé...J'ai accepté de devenir son élève. »

Ryû ne prononça pas un traitre mot, laissant Alessandro réfléchir soigneusement aux siens. Il avait faillit transformer ses parents en Akuma...Il aurait put vivre le même épisode macabre qu'Allen. Poussant un soupire, Alessandro conclut :

« Quand je vois que tu te plaignais de ta vie d'Exorciste alors que tu avais tes parents, ta famille encore avec toi, ça m'a dégoûté.

- Je désolé...

- Epargne-moi de tes excuses bidon.

- C'est dommage car je suis sûr que l'on pourrait bien s'entendre.

- Peut-être. »

Dans la semi-obscurité de la chambre, Ryû crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèves d'Alessandro. Cela délia légèrement son estomac contracté. Il venait de se rendre compte de son propre égoïsme. Contrairement aux autres Exorcistes, il avait encore sa famille. Ses parents étaient eux-mêmes des combattants de l'Ordre Noir et sa petite sœur vivant au sein du quartier général. Ils étaient certes constamment en danger de mort, mais il avait grandi avec ayant en tête cette macabre pensée. Mais en même temps, cela le motivait. Il savait que ses parents risquaient la mort tant que cette guerre perpétuera. Raison de plus pour y mettre fin une bonne fois pour toute.

Ryû fut extirpé de ses pensées par d'horribles cris d'épouvantes. Il bondit hors de son lit, imité par Alessandro qui semblait avoir retrouvé tout son aplomb. L'adolescent comprit qu'il puisait toute cette volonté dans son désir de vengeance. Le Comte Millénaire lui avait volé ses parents, il allait donc le regretter amèrement. D'un geste vif, Ryû ouvrit la porte de la chambre et se précipita hors de l'auberge. Il fronça les sourcils quand un épais nuage d'Akuma se dirigeait en leur direction. Aussitôt, les deux Exorcistes s'enfoncèrent dans l'épaisse forêt de bambous. Quand une nuée de machines démoniaques les dépassèrent, Alessandro mit son sifflet en bouche, tandis que Bast se muait en félin de flamme. Ryû imagina le revolver de son maitre, et bombarda les Akuma de balles à têtes chercheuses. Leur premier mission sans leur maitre venait de débuter...

Allen était parti beaucoup plus tôt que les deux adolescents. Pour ce rendre en Chine, on avait mit à sa disposition les moyens de transport les plus rapides. Pour une fois, il décida de voyager léger : il avait prit un sac de lequel se trouvait ses vêtements, et une mallette remplit de nourriture. Il n'utilisera cette dernière qu'une fois en Chine : il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire remarquer par les deux adolescents. C'est pourquoi l'anglais devait éviter au maximum la ville. A cinq minutes de son départ, il avait remarqué que la mallette de nourriture semblait plutôt lourde...Sûrement Jerry y avait-il mit son nez afin de rajouter quelques mets...Dans tout les cas, Allen arriva en Asie deux heures avant Ryû et Alessandro.

La calèche s'arrêta à la frontière chinoise, et l'Exorciste bondit hors de l'habitacle. Il déposa d'abord la mallette sur le sol, avant de se saisir de son sac. Tout sourire, il salua le cocher qui s'éloigna. Poussant un long soupire, il entendit son estomac gronder. S'étirant, Allen jeta négligemment son sac de vêtement sur la mallette...Qui poussa un cri ? L'anglais recula de quelques pas, visiblement très surprit. Sorti alors de la caisse en toile une petite fille blonde, habillée d'une petite robe noir et rouge avec une croix de rosaire argenté accrochée au niveau de son cœur.

« Rose ! »

Glapit Allen en reconnaissait directement sa fille. Cette dernière sortie de la mallette, étirant ses membres endoloris par autant d'inactivité. Puis, elle daigna lever les yeux vers son père, à qui elle offrait un sourire resplendissant.

« Coucou papa ! Elle est belle ma robe hein ? C'est Johnny-san qui me l'a fait ! »

Gazouilla-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même, ses cheveux blonds tournoyants autour de son visage enfantin. L'anglais n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Johnny avait fabriqué une robe à sa fille, aux couleurs de la Congrégation ? Sûrement la petite l'a-t-elle supplié pour qu'il lui confectionne le vêtement. Mais l'heure n'était pas à ça.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Komui doit être mort d'inquiétude !

- Mais non, je lui ai laissé un mot sur son bureau !

- Sur son bureau... ? Il ne va pas le voir de si tôt. Mais ça ne répond pas à question : que fais-tu ici ?

- Quand je t'ai dis que Ryû était en danger, tu n'as jamais voulu me croire ! Tu sais mieux que personne que mes rêves sont prémonitoires.

- Rose, écoute. Ryû n'est plus un bébé, il est à même de se défendre. Toi, par contre, tu es une cible idéale pour n'importe quel ennemi. La base de l'aile Asiatique n'est pas loin, je vais te laisser là-bas pendant ma mission.

- Non ! Je veux rester avec toi !

- Et on ne discute pas ! »

Rose fronça les sourcils et fit la moue, peu habituée à ce qu'on lui montre une telle autorité. Elle savait que son père s'inquiétait de la voir ici, alors que n'importe quel ennemi pouvait se trouver à proximité, et que s'était pour cela qu'il était si dur avec elle. Néanmoins, la petite fille voulait trouver Ryû, et le sauver avant que l'irréparable ne soit commis. Prenant la main de Rose, Allen s'enfonça dans une épaisse forêt de bambou. La fillette remarqua vite l'air tendu de son père, et comprit rapidement pourquoi. C'est ici, ou du moins tout près d'ici, que Tiky Mikk lui avait détruit son Innocence. Et le fait qu'il se retrouve ici, avec sa fille de surcroit, le rendait tellement nerveux qu'il ne cessait d'épier les alentours. Rose resserra sa main contre celle de son père. Ce contacte sembla le rassurer un tant soit peu, car Allen se détendit légèrement.

« C'est encore loin ? »

Geignit Rose, qui trainait la patte. Voilà deux heures qu'ils marchent dans cette interminable forêt. La fillette commençait à avoir mal aux pieds. Allen crispa la mâchoire, et jeta à sa fille un regard lourd de reproches. La petite fille se renfrogna, faisant la moue. D'une voix de basse intensité, qui ressemblait presque à un murmure, l'anglais souffla à sa benjamine :

« Nous ne sommes plus loin maintenant. Mais ne parle pas si fort ! N'importe quoi peut se terrer à quelques mètres de nous. »

N'importe quoi...Ou n'importe qui, comprit tout de suite Rose. Elle connaissait son père par cœur, et savait qu'il s'attendait à ce que Tiky débarque à n'importe quel moment. Sûrement craignait-il plus pour la sécurité de son enfant qu'à la sienne. Allen finit par se détendre lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pied d'un immense affleurement rocheux. Rose tressaillit en voyant une lézarde dans la roche. C'est la première fois qu'elle allait utiliser l'entrée disons normal de l'Aile Asiatique. Quand elle s'y rendait avec Komui, s'était toujours par le biais de l'Arche. Allen s'engagea dans la caverne, tenant fermement la main de sa fille sans la sienne. La petite se détendit quand l'aspect familier de l'immense bâtiment souterrain pénétra dans son champ de vision. A peine avaient-ils pénétrés le hall que déjà les scientifiques en pause se ruaient sur eux. Pour avoir passé un long moment à l'Aile Asiatique afin de se synchroniser de nouveau avec Innocence, Allen était assez célèbre. Quant à Rose...Qui ne la connaissait pas ?

« Walker ! Rose ! Quelle bonne surprise ! »

S'écria une voix joyeuse à quelques pas du père et de la fille. Bak souriait de toutes ses dents, tendant les bras à la gamine blonde qui répondit à cette offre avec joie. Elle bondit dans les bras du blond qui la serra si fort qu'elle crut qu'elle allait étouffer. Etant autrefois un fan inavoué de Lenalee, il n'en avait pourtant jamais voulu à Allen. Par contre, il faisait parti des nombreuses personnes qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour la petite blonde. Ryû avait baissé en popularité depuis la naissance de sa sœur...

« Que nous vaut votre visite ? »

Fit finalement le Chef de l'Aile Asiatique à l'anglais, qui saluait quelques scientifiques. Allen déposa un regard courroucé sur Rose, qui se recroquevilla dans les bras du blond. Ce dernier ne rata rien de la scène, et s'en étonna. C'est la première fois qu'il voyait la petite fille aussi penaude.

« Je suis venu vous confiez Rose. Elle m'a suivi alors que je suis en mission.

- Ryû est en danger ! bougonna la petite.

- On en a déjà parlé, Rose. »

Fit l'Exorciste d'une voix dure, qui trahissait la colère qui commençait à naitre au fond de lui. Rose nicha son visage dans le cou de Bak, qui resserra quelque peu son étreinte sur la petite fille. Malgré tout, le scientifique mena ses deux visiteurs dans son bureau, faisant part à Allen des résultats qu'ils avaient obtenu concernant leurs études approfondies de l'Arche.

« Je l'avais complètement oublié ! s'écria Allen.

- On ne l'utilise que très rarement, seulement pour rendre visite aux Chefs des autres Ailes. Tu veux y jeter un coup d'œil ?

- Avec plaisir ! »

La minute suivante, Allen pénétrait dans l'Arche, nef qu'il était capable de conduire. Il n'y avait pas mit les pieds depuis que le Comte avait cessé le feu, il y a de cela plusieurs années. Il avait demandé à y entrer seul, afin de laisser les souvenirs le submerger. Il avait mené de rudes combats au sein de ce navire avec ses amis. L'anglais se dirigea alors vers la salle du piano. Il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés lorsqu'il vit Rose, debout juste à côté du piano blanc.

« Rose ! Comment as-tu trouvé cette sa... »

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase. Sa fille ne l'écoutait pas, et ses yeux fixaient quelque chose d'invisible, près du petit canapé. Soudain, elle se mit à chanter. La mélodie, qu'Allen reconnut tout de suite, le cloua sur place. L'Arche se mit alors à bouger, quittant la salle où les scientifiques de l'Aile Asiatique l'étudiaient depuis tant d'années. Totalement fasciné, l'Exorciste écouta les paroles si familières de la chanson.

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita__  
__ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao__  
__daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

_umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga__  
__ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru__  
__douka konoko ni ai wo__  
__tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita__  
__ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao__  
__daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni__  
__umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga__  
__ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru__  
__douka konoko ni ai wo__  
__tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru__  
__douka konoko ni ai wo__  
__tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

Les yeux mi-clos, Allen comprit alors une chose : c'était sa fille qui chantait la berceuse qui, mêlé au piano, faisait bouger l'Arche. C'était bien la voix de Rose qui résonnait dans sa tête lorsqu'il jouait. Les jambes flageolantes, il rejoignit le piano et s'assit sur le petit tabouret. Suivant le chant de sa fille, il l'accompagna au piano, recomposant ainsi la mélodie contrôlant la nef. Malheureusement, Allen eut beau souhaiter ramener sa fille au Quartier Général, son vœu ne se formula pas. Il comprit alors que c'était Rose qui contrôlait l'Arche, et non pas lui. Quand la gamine s'arrêta de chanter, elle chancela et l'anglais eût à peine le temps de la rattraper.

« Rose...Ca va ?

- O-Oui... »

La petite fille se remit sur ses pieds et s'étira de tout son long. Elle ne sembla même pas surprise par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Voyant très bien l'étonnement de son paternel, Rose se tourna vers ce dernier et lui dit :

« Avant que tu me le demandes, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais...Je suis arrivée par hasard devant cette salle, et les paroles me sont venues tout de suite quand je me suis approchée du piano. »

Elle baissa timidement les yeux, comme si elle s'attendait à se faire rabrouer. Rose avait désobéit à son père, qui lui avait demandé de rester bien sagement auprès de Bak. Sûrement le blond devait-il chercher la petite fille partout, tout en se demandant pourquoi l'Arche avait disparu. Sûrement avait-il crut que s'était Allen qui avait prit le contrôle de la nef...

« Quel était ton désir lorsque tu as pénétré dans la salle ? demanda l'anglais à sa fille.

- Retrouver Ryû...

- Bon, descendons. »

Le père et la fille quittèrent la salle du piano et cherchèrent la sortie. Tout en cheminant dans les longues et calmes allées blanches, Allen observait sa fille du coin de l'œil. Il se souvenait de ce que lui avait dit Hevlaska quelques jours après la naissance de Rose. Une très petite dose d'Innocence se trouvait dans son corps, mais en trop petite quantité pour faire la fillette un Apôtre. Néanmoins, elle avait capté un pouvoir étrange au sein de la fillette. L'entité fantomatique n'avait pas fait par de ses craintes à la jeune mère, ne voulant pas effrayer cette dernière. Mais elle en parla à Allen. C'est pour cela qu'il n'est jamais étonné quand sa fille lui parle de ses rêves prémonitoires. Et voilà qu'une nouvelle faculté apparaissait. Et si Rose possédait la mémoire d'un Noah ? En y pensant, Allen frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Il se rassura pourtant en se disant qu'il pourrait toujours détruire le Noah en pourfendant sa fille de son épée...Même si l'idée d'enfoncer une arme dans le corps de son rejeton l'épouvantait.

Ils trouvèrent finalement la sorti, et atterrirent au milieu de nulle part...Dans la forêt de bambou. De nouveau, Allen se crispa, guettant le moindre mouvement suspect. Il activa aussitôt son Innocence quand les bambous s'agitèrent à sa droite. Mais ce qui déboula près d'eux ne fut pas un Akuma et encore moins un Noah...Mais Kanda, en position d'attaque, prêt à enfoncer Mugen dans le ventre de son ennemi. Les deux rivaux baissèrent leurs armes en soupirant de lassitude, alors que la petite fille se mettait à piailler :

« Kanda-san ! Kanda-san ! »

Elle s'accrocha à sa jambe, sourde aux protestations du kendoka, qui lâcha l'affaire au bout de quelques secondes à peine. Même lui ne pouvait rien contre la persévérance de la petite fille blonde. Allen grogna de mécontentement, peu ravi de voir son enfant aussi ... « fan » du japonais. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir, avant de lui servir un sourire diabolique, comme s'il le narguait.

« Que fais-tu là ? fit Allen, acide.

- A ton avis ? J'suis venu cueillir des pâquerettes.

- Ca t'irait bien : le grand Kanda est en fait le nouveau petit chaperon rouge ?

- Celui qui à l'air du petit chaperon rouge, c'est plus toi. Tu es tellement sur tes gardes que tu as l'air minable. Tu as peur du grand méchant loup ?

- Si seulement tu aurais put être la grand-mère qui se fait dévorer. »

Rose les regarda se disputer en faisant la moue. Vraiment, ces deux là sont impossibles. A chaque fois qu'ils se croisent, ils se crêpent le chignon. Les échanges se firent plus dur, et des mots qu'une fillette de six ans n'étaient pas censés entendre commencèrent à fuser entre les rivaux. Jugeant que cette situation puérile avait assez durée, Rose lâcha :

« Hé ho ! On se calme ? On dirait des enfants ! »

Penauds, les adultes baissèrent les yeux vers la petite fille qui, les mains sur les hanches, les foudroyait du regard. Impossible de ne pas la comparer avec Lenalee dans une situation pareille. Honteux de s'être montré moins adulte qu'une fillette de six ans, les deux Exorcistes cessèrent leur bataille verbale, mais continuèrent à se toiser avec mépris. Ayant retrouvée toute sa candeur, Rose se tourna vers Kanda, lui offrant un joli sourire :

« Vous avez une mission dans le coin, Kanda-san ?

- J'en avais une en Russie, mais Komui m'a demandé de venir ici, pour examiner les progrès de Ryû et Alessandro.

- Comment ? Mais c'est à moi qu'il a confié cette mission ! s'offusqua Allen.

- Deux valent mieux qu'un. »

Fit Rose en hochant les épaules. Néanmoins, elle gardait ses beaux yeux gris rivés sur son héros. Ce dernier, totalement neutre aux élans d'admiration de la gamine, reprit sa route sans même se soucier du père et de la fille. La fillette blonde s'élança à sa poursuite, batifolant gaiement derrière lui. Allen leur emboîta le pas en soupirant. Il était déjà agacé de la présence de Rose, mais il a quand même fallut qu'on lui rajoute Kanda. Ils cheminèrent en silence dans l'interminable forêt de bambou, les deux adultes gardant un œil sur Rose, au cas où sa témérité ne la pousse à leur fausser compagnie. Soudain, la fillette, qui avait prit les devants, se figea. Allen s'approcha de sa benjamine, et regarda son visage figé d'effroi. Suivant le regard de sa fille, il retint un hoquet d'horreur, alors que Kanda sortait lentement Mugen de son fourreau.

A quelques pas d'eux, étalés dans une petite clairière inondée par la lumière de la lune, gisaient Alessandro et Ryû, baignant dans leur propre sang.

* * *

Je tiens à préciser que la fiction touche bientôt à sa fin ! D'ici deux chapitres minimum...^^


	20. La force de l'amour

Oui oui, il est arrivé vite ce 17ème chapitre :3 Mais vu que je passe plus de temps chez moi qu'au lycée à cause de mes problèmes de santé, bah l'inspi vient toute seule. C'est l'avant dernier chapitre...Dans le prochain chapitre, le dénouement final !**  
**

* * *

**.: Chapitre 17 : La force de l'amour :.**

Les yeux révulsés, le teint blafard, Rose sentait son cœur battre à une allure forte dans sa petite poitrine. Devant elle, baignant dans son propre sang, se trouvait son frère, la face déformée par la douleur. Des larmes silencieuses glissaient sur les joues pâles de la fillette, alors qu'elle sentait un bras se refermer sur sa taille. Près d'elle, complètement effaré, Allen ne pouvait pas bouger le moindre muscle. Derrière lui, Kanda avait sorti Mugen, et épiait les environs avec une nervosité palpable.

« Je vous l'avais dis... »

Hoqueta Rose, la gorge sèche, l'estomac serré. L'Exorciste à la chevelure blanche se mordit la lèvre inférieure, honteux de n'avoir pas crut sa fille. Elle avait raison depuis le début : Ryû était en danger. Et à cause de sa propre stupidité, il avait devant lui son fils baignant dans une mare de sang. D'un coup, comme si elle venait de recevoir un coup, Rose se plia en deux, pressant son ventre en poussant des gémissements horribles. Aussitôt, l'anglais plaqua l'enfant contre son cœur, comprenant qu'elle ressentait là la douleur de son aîné.

Depuis toujours, Ryû et Rose sont connectés par un lien invisible. L'un ressentait la douleur de l'autre, qu'elle soit physique ou morale. C'est souvent quand la fillette ressent les blessures de son frère, ou que ce dernier ressent lorsque sa sœur est triste, seule ou heureuse. Parfois même, il entend son chant, comme si elle se trouvait juste à côté d'elle. Grâce à ce lien, ils ont toujours eut l'impression d'être ensemble, même s'ils se trouvaient chacun à un bout du monde.

Et là, Rose ressentait la douleur de Ryû. Elle sentait même le sang s'échappant de la plaie, alors qu'aucune blessure ne marquait son corps. Elle se figea quand un rire malsain retentit. Se blottissant contre son père, elle releva la tête et aperçut une ombre dans les fourrés, derrière les deux adolescents. L'étranger s'avança dans la lumière, révélant ainsi son identité aux nouveaux venus.

« Tiky... »

Grinça Allen, les sourcils froncés, serrant son enfant contre lui. La petite regarda l'ennemi, les yeux mi-clos, avant de clore ses paupières. Lentement, le visage de Rose devint plus serein, et une jolie lueur blanche entoura son petit corps. L'Exorciste aux cheveux blanc plissa les yeux, éblouie par cette soudaine luminosité. La seconde d'après, tout revenait dans son état initial. La fillette rouvrit les yeux, et dirigea son regard vers la clairière. S'aidant d'une réplique quasi-parfaite de Mugen, Ryû se redressait, son uniforme tâché de sang. Son visage était ravagé de colère et de frustration. Près de lui, Bast donnait des coups de tête encourageant à Alessandro, qui semblait en bien meilleur état que son compère. Il finit par se relever, des flammes dansant au fin fond de ses yeux. Ryû pivota vers son père et sa sœur, et dit d'une voix rauque :

« Merci, Rose... »

La petite adressa un faible signe de tête à son grand frère, avant quitter les bras de son père pour se redresser sur ses petits jambes flageolantes. Allen fixa tour à tour ses enfants, se demandant ce qu'ils venaient de se passer. C'était comme si Rose venait de redonner de la force à son ainé. Et à en juger par le regard déterminé de la fillette, l'anglais devait viser juste. Est-ce donc cela qu'Hevlaska a détecter en elle, quelques jours après sa naissance ? Son pouvoir serait-il semblable à celui de Kanda, qui a la capacité de se régénérer à une vitesse ahurissante ? Brandissant la réplique de Mugen devant lui, Ryû foudroya le Noah du regard. Mais l'ennemi ne semblait nullement intéressé par l'adolescent brun. Ses yeux étaient posés sur la petite fille blonde. Allen comprit vite l'intérêt que portait Tiky sur sa fille, or il saisit la fillette par les épaules et recula doucement. Kanda, lui, s'avança, cachant ainsi le père et la fille.

« Rose, appelle l'Arche et cache-toi dedans. N'en sors sous aucun prétexte, d'accord ?

- Comment l'appeler ? geignit la petite.

- En chantant, désir qu'elle vienne. »

La petite blonde hocha la tête et s'éclaircie la gorge. Puis, fermant ses beaux yeux gris, elle pria intérieurement l'Arche de venir à elle. Les paroles naquirent toutes seules dans son esprit, alors qu'elles franchissaient ses lèvres :

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

_umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
douka konoko ni ai wo  
tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

« Aaaah ! »

S'écria Rose, stoppant net son chant. Allen, qui était allé se positionner près de Kanda, se retourna vivement. Tirant sans aucune façon la fillette par une de ses petites couettes, David – suivit de près par Jasdero – offrait à l'anglais un sourire carnassier. Un rire machiavélique retentit alors, dirigeant ainsi tous les regards vers la petite clairière baignée de lumière lunaire. Le Comte Millénaire en personne vint se placer auprès de Tiky, face aux adolescents qui leur faisaient vaillamment front.

« Que voilà un pouvoir intéressant ! »

Jubila le Comte en claquant des doigts. La seconde d'après, sans que personne ne puisse l'anticiper, les jumeaux maléfiques se trouvaient près de leur maitre, David tenant toujours Rose par les cheveux. La gamine tenta de se débattre, mais l'autre tira sur sa couette, sans aucune pitié. Elle geignit de douleur, et fut contrainte de rester immobile, ses petits yeux se remplissant de larmes. Ryû, sentant la colère monter en lui, foudroya les ennemis du regard, les menaçant de son arme. Son sifflet entre ses lèvres, Bast de nouveau transformé en un immense félin enflammé, Alessandro guettait le moment importun pour attaquer. De même pour Kanda qui s'était avancé lentement dans la clairière, ne quittant pas Tiky des yeux. Ils avaient un compte à régler, un combat à achever. Le japonais se souvenait de ce jour à Edo, alors que le Noah s'était volatilisé sans plus de façon, mettant ainsi un terme à leur duel.

Le Comte Millénaire jeta un regard oblique à David, qui comprit tout de suite le message. D'un geste vif, il envoya l'enfant dans les jambes du gros bonhomme, qui la réceptionna habilement. Paniquée, Rose voulut s'enfuir, en vain. La puissante main de l'ennemi se referma sur l'arrière de son col, coupant la respiration de l'enfant pendant quelques secondes. Ryû poussa un grognement de mépris, peu ravi de voir sa petite sœur traitée de la sorte. Il fonça dans le tas sans plus de cérémonie, visant le Comte qui maltraitait la gamine aux cheveux blonds. Néanmoins, David et Jasdero se mirent habilement sur le chemin de l'adolescent, qui dû ralentir pour ne pas les percuter.

« Deux contre un, vous n'avez donc aucune honte ? »

Fit une voix dans le dos du jeune brun. Ce dernier jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, et son regard rencontra celui d'Alessandro, qui tenait son filet tout près de sa bouche, prêt à souffler dedans à n'importe quel moment. Bast vint se positionner devant Ryû, les babines retrousser, dévoilant des crocs enflammés. L'italien rejoignit son camarade, et ils échangèrent un regard oblique.

« Il est temps de prouver que nous pouvons former une bonne équipe, lâcha Alessandro.

- J'te suis, vieux frère. »

La phrase de Ryû étonna l'autre, qui ne dit rien pour autant. Mieux, il laissa un sourire prendre place sur ses lèvres. Deux contre deux, le combat était largement plus équitable.

Ayant profité de l'attaque vaine de son fils, Allen s'était lui-même jeté sur le Comte, qui évitant les attaques de l'anglais avec une facilité rageante, tout en tenant la fillette par le col de sa robe. L'Exorciste aux cheveux blanc avait beau agiter son épée à droite à gauche, aucuns coups n'atteignaient le gros bonhomme gris.

« Fais attention, Allen Walker. Tu risques de frapper ta fille. »

Fit l'ennemi d'une voix mielleuse, soulevant Rose pour la mettre à hauteur de l'anglais. Ce dernier lança vivement son bras dans le but d'attraper son enfant, en vain. Le Comte recula vivement son précieux fardeau, empêchant l'Exorciste de le lui dérober. Cet enfant représentait un trop grand danger. Si elle était capable de conduire l'Arche, c'est qu'elle possédait un pouvoir équivalent au Comte lui-même. Et cela, ce n'est pas acceptable. De plus, sa capacité de régénéré son frère était plus qu'embêtant : impossible de le mettre à mort dans ces cas-là.

Suite à l'attaque verbale de l'ennemi, Allen s'arrêta net. Le Comte ne savait-il pas que son arme ne pourfendait que les Akuma, et ne tuait personne, à part le Noah habitant un être humain ? Si c'est le cas, l'anglais pourrait faire mine d'attaquer Rose en la transperçant, mais l'épée passerait à travers son corps afin de se loger dans celui de l'ennemi ? Malgré l'idée plutôt bonne, Allen ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le faire. Même si son épée ne blesserait pas Rose, l'idée seule de la pourfendre de sa propre arme le répugnait.

« Elle a un pouvoir vraiment intéressant, je me demande si je pourrais m'en servir. »

Fit jovialement le Comte en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, entamant une dance stupide et frivole. Allen grogna d'agacement. Il se moquait ouvertement de lui, prenant Rose comme bouclier. Soudain, la petite fille poussa un cri horrifié. Cela étonna le gros bonhomme gris, qui perdit pendant quelques secondes son attention. La fillette en profita pour s'extirper des bras de l'ennemi, et courir vers le corps ensanglanté à quelques pas de là. Kanda n'avait vraiment pas fière allure. Tiky n'y était pas allé de main morte, meurtrissant le corps du japonais de coups diaboliques. Bien sûr, le kendoka n'avait pas épargné son assaillant, dont le bras droit saignait abondamment. Kanda tentait de se relever, une fureur folle dansant dans ses yeux noirs. Le Noah lui donna un coup de pied dans la mâchoire, le faisant basculer sur le dos. Le japonais accusa le choc dans un grognement, mais il réalisa avec rage que la douleur l'empêchait de se redresser. Rose se jeta à genoux près de lui, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues sales.

« Kanda-san, Kanda-san ! »

L'appela-t-elle, en le secouant avec détresse. Le kendoka voyait flou, mais il reconnut sans peine la petite qui l'aimait depuis si longtemps. Il n'avait jamais prit ses sentiments au sérieux, mettant cette adoration sur le comble de son jeune âge. Mais en la voyant là, pleurant au dessus de son corps meurtri, il comprit que les sentiments de l'enfant étaient véritables, qu'elle l'aimait malgré les nombreuses années qui les séparaient. Le japonais leva une main tremblante vers Rose, caressant doucement sa douce joue, y laissant une trainée de sang. La fillette hoqueta, attrapant la main de celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé et idolâtré depuis le berceau.

« Non... »

Geignit-elle en serrant les doigts glacés du japonais entre ses mains ensanglantées, refusant qu'il parte maintenant, alors que la bataille finale était enclenchée. Car oui, Rose savait qu'il s'agissait là de la dernière bataille, que seul les vainqueurs sortiront vivants de ce terrible combat à mort. Il n'y aura pas de pitié pour les perdants. Kanda n'avait pas le droit de mourir, pas ici, pas devant ses yeux. Il en était hors de question. Ravagée de tristesse, la fillette se laissa tomber sur le torse découvert et couvert d'hématomes du kendoka. Alors, le japonais senti une horrible douleur lui brûler l'estomac. Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux, mais fut aveuglé par éblouissante lumière blanche...

Rouant David de coups d'épées qui se voulaient sans pitié, Ryû s'arrêta d'un coup, en proie d'une terrible douleur au ventre. Il se plia en eux, lâchant la réplique de Mugen qui disparu sur le champ. Pressant son estomac, le brun tentait de savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait. Aucun coup ne lui avait été porté au ventre pourtant. C'était comme si on lui arrachait un bout de lui-même. Son front ruisselait de sueur alors qu'il tombait sur les genoux, plié en deux, son front touchant presque le sol. La lueur enveloppant Kanda et Rose commença à s'estomper, alors que la douleur des deux bruns diminuait. Quand la lumière eut totalement disparu, Ryû eut un hoquet, et la douleur disparut aussi vite qu'elle s'était manifestée. Il se redressait, les jambes tremblantes. Presqu'aussitôt, il matérialisa le maillet de Lavi, et l'envoya dans la figure de David qui avait baissé sa garde, fasciné par la lueur créée par la fillette blonde. Cette dernière, justement, se redressa, ignorant la désagréable sensation qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de son être. Toujours allongé devant elle, Kanda ouvrit lentement les yeux, se redressant sur les coudes. Il secoua la tête, en proie d'une horrible douleur crânienne. Mais bizarrement...Il se sentait bien. C'était comme si...Comme s'il était complété, comme si on arrivait rajouté le Yin à son Yang. Et son Yin, justement, le regardait avec ses magnifiques yeux gris.

« Rose, tu... »

Le kendoka n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. D'un geste d'une rapidité déconcertante, il bloqua net l'attaque de Tiky, qui visait la fillette. Cette dernière, les yeux écarquillés, bascula en arrière et tomba cul par-dessus tête. Le japonais jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Il ressentait la peur de l'enfant. Il sentait, au plus profond de lui-même, une peur indescriptible qui n'était pas sienne. Rose se releva, la mine déformée par la peur, la douleur et, également, une once de bonheur. Elle avait créée un lien avec Kanda. Pour lui sauver la vie, le ramener d'entre les morts, la fillette avait brisé ce qui la reliait à son frère depuis sa naissance. Conscient du sacrifice que venait d'opérer la petite blonde dans l'unique but de lui sauver la vie, Kanda lui somma de partir se cacher, de s'éloigner le plus vite possible des combats. Trop bouleversée pour broncher (et puisque l'ordre venait de son héros), la gamine tourna les talons et traversa la clairière, zigzaguant entre les combattants avant de plonger dans les fourrés. Mais alors qu'elle atteignait la cachette de verdure, une immense porte rouge surmontée d'une couronne se matérialisa devant elle. Rose freina en catastrophe, chutant en avant, ses petites mains et ses genoux plongeant dans la boue, faites de terre et de sang.

Apparut alors Road, méconnaissable. Elle avait rejetée son allure d'enfant, et ressemblait en ce moment à une adolescente tout à fait banale. Sa peau de diaphane créait un contraste flagrant avec sa chevelure sombre, qui lui arrivait aux épaules. Elle retenait quelques mèches gênantes avec une barrette en forme de fleur bleue, de la même couleur que sa robe. Elle avait été sommée par le Comte de les rejoindre en ce lieu, mais ne s'attendait pas à débouler au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille.

Ne pouvant plus user de Rose comme bouclier, le Comte livrait un duel sans merci avec Allen, qui était poussé par l'énergie du désespoir. La fatigue et la douleur se lisait sur chaque traits de son visage, mais il refusait de s'avouer vaincu. A quelques pas seulement, Alessandro et Ryû formaient un duo parfait contre David et Jasdero. Les quatre adversaires étaient en piteux état, tous saignaient et boitaient, mais il leur en fallait plus pour jeter l'éponge. Quant à Kanda, il avait retrouvé toute sa forme grâce à Rose. Il tenait tête à Tiky, le rouant de coups sans aucun ménagement. Le Noah du Plaisir parvenait à esquiver la plupart des attaques, malgré sa profonde blessure au bras droit.

La Noah du Rêve jeta un regard affligé à la fillette blonde, qui était figée d'horreur. Quand les combattants remarquèrent la nouvelle venue, ils stoppèrent net leur combat. Ryû senti son cœur se serrer violemment dans sa poitrine. Comme il l'avait prévu, il allait devoir affronter celle qu'il aimait. Ils faisaient parti d'un camp différent, cela était inévitable. Pourtant, le brun s'était rattaché à l'espoir que Road pencherait du bon côté de la balance, qu'elle le choisirait lui, et non le Comte. Et la voilà, plus belle que jamais, prête à se jeter dans la bataille comme les autres Noah. Pire encore, Rose était à sa porter, il lui suffirait d'un coup pour mettre un terme à la courte vie de la fillette.

« Road ! s'écria jovialement le Comte. Tu arrives à point nommer. Débarrasse-toi de cette gamine. »

La concernée baissa les yeux vers la fillette aux cheveux blond, dans les yeux de laquelle brillait une terreur profonde. Le regard de Road alla du Comte, qui la regardait avec encouragement, à Ryû, qui la suppliait de son unique œil ambré. Le choix était difficile, trop difficile...Un rire rauque s'éleva dans la clairière, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Tiky. Ce dernier essuya une larme d'hilarité qui s'était formée au coin de son œil, et lâcha d'une voix mauvaise et lourdes de reproche :

« Tu hésites Road ? Tu ne veux pas briser le cœur de ce gamin ? C'est pour ça que tu as préféré grandir, plutôt que garder un corps d'enfant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Road piqua un fard. Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait exactement raison...Pour paraitre plus plaisante, plus belle aux yeux de son aimé, elle s'était laissée grandir, mettant de côté l'allure enfantine qu'elle avait toujours affichée depuis ses nombreuses réincarnations. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas l'avouer. Pas maintenant, lors de la bataille finale. Voyant qu'elle hésitait ainsi à répondre, le Noah du Plaisir en remit une couche.

« Tu oserais désobéir au Comte, félonne ?

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de me traiter de traitresse ! »

Pesta la demoiselle, rouge de colère. Sa peau vira alors au gris, alors que des stigmates apparaissaient sur son front. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur Rose, qui dégluti bruyamment. C'était si simple. Il lui suffisait de la frapper à la nuque, et ce serait terminé. Une morte rapide et indolore. La gamine aurait rejoint les cieux sans douleur. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pourquoi, dans les yeux de cet être si frêle, si naïf, elle voyait Ryû, qui était tout à fait l'opposé de la description qu'elle faisait de Rose ? Pourquoi voyait-elle, au fin fond de ces magnifiques yeux gris, l'éclat rieur présent dans celui ambré de l'adolescent brun ?

Road ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas porter la main sur Rose. Elle faisait face à un horrible dilemme : son camp ou son cœur... ?


	21. Le combat final

Et voilà le chapitre final de ma fan-fiction. Je voudrais remercier tous les lecteurs et les revieweurs. Je suis ravie que vous aillez suivi ma fic jusqu'au bout, et j'espère que la fin vous conviendra. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai prévu un épilogue, que je vais me mettre à écrire sur le champ. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**.: Chapitre 18 : Le combat final :.**

Le temps était comme figé. Dans la clairière, les huit combattants avaient abaissés leur arme, fixant Road qui, debout devant Rose, ne pouvait pas bouger un muscle. Le Comte lui avait ordonné de tuer la fillette, mais la Noah en était incapable. Ses yeux bleus foncés se posèrent sur Ryû, dont l'œil ambré brillait d'une lueur reconnaissante, comme s'il avait comprit qu'elle était incapable de mettre un terme à la vie de la petite fille. Cette dernière se releva et, lentement, recula, sans lâcher l'ennemie des yeux. Quand bien même Rose disparue dans les fourrés, le silence resta pesant. C'est Kanda, en attaquant Tiky de plein fouet, qui redonna vie au combat. Bast bondit sur Jasdero, ses griffes enflammées menaçant de labourer la chaire du Noah. Ce dernier esquiva de peu, avant de presser la gâchette de son pistolet, envoyant une bombe de feu sur Alessandro. Manque de chance : Bast s'interposa et ouvrit grand sa gueule, avalant l'attaque avec gloutonnerie. Les attaques de feu sont totalement inefficaces face à l'Innocence de l'italien. Ryû, de son côté, avait prit la tête du combat. Il changeait systématiquement d'armes, passant du maillet de Lavi à l'épée de Kanda. Cela dérangeait beaucoup son adversaire, qui ne savait pas comment attaquer dans cette situation. Grâce à un entrainement dur et régulier, le pouvoir de matérialisation de Ryû s'était accru. Avant, matérialiser une arme était très éprouvant pour lui. Il lui fallait minimum dix minutes pour récupérer avant de matérialiser autre chose. Désormais, l'adolescent contrôlait son pouvoir à la perfection. Bien sûr, il ne peut toujours que matérialiser les Innocences de type équipement, mais il ne s'en plaint pas vraiment. De toute façon, il se sentait incapable de manier une épée comme celle de son père. Allen, justement, commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. Il avait beau attaquer violemment le Comte, ce dernier ne semblait rien ressentir. Pire encore : il se moquait ouvertement de l'anglais en se dandinant jovialement. L'Exorciste aux cheveux blancs comptait désormais plus sur le pouvoir de son Innocence que sur ses propres jambes. Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine tant il était essoufflé. Ca en devenait douloureux, au point qu'il aurait voulu mourir sur le champ. Kanda était sûrement celui qui était au meilleur de sa forme, Alessandro mis à part. Le japonais ayant été sauvé de la mort par Rose, il était animé d'une énergie toute nouvelle, et la férocité de ses coups donnait du fil à retordre à son adversaire. Ce dernier parvenait tout de même à éviter la plus grande partie des coups du kendoka. Un cri lugubre retentit alors dans la clairière. Bast avait renversé Jasdero sur le dos, et le maintenait fermement à terre à l'aide de ses immenses pattes enflammées. Quand l'animal de feu avait planté ses crocs aiguisés comme des rasoirs dans le bras du Noah, ce dernier laissa une plainte de douleur s'échapper de sa gorge. David arrêta momentanément son combat contre Ryû pour voler à la rescousse de son compère, en vain. L'adolescent brun lui asséna un puissant coup de sabre à la jambe droite, et son adversaire vacilla avant de s'effondrer dans la poussière de tout son long. Incapables de se relever, les jumeaux étaient désormais hors course. Fiers d'eux, Ryû et Alessandro s'échangèrent un regard victorieux. Cependant, la seconde d'après, le borgne senti une horrible douleur lui broyer les boyaux. Il baissa les yeux vers son ventre et découvrit avec horreur qu'une lame y était profondément enfoncée, au point d'en dépasser largement. On l'avait attaqué sans merci par derrière. Un rire rauque apprit à l'adolescent que son agresseur n'était qu'autre que le Comte Millénaire lui-même. Dans un hoquet, qui fit couler un filet de sang au coin de la lèvre gauche du garçon, ce dernier s'effondra au sol, inerte. Allen poussa un cri d'horreur, alors que Road se précipitait sur Ryû. Elle fut néanmoins arrêtée dans sa course par Lulubell, qui venait de rejoindre le champ de bataille. Ayant apprit la trahison de la demoiselle, la Noah se montra sans pitié : elle donna un violent coup de genoux dans l'estomac de Road, qui se plia face à la douleur. Des Akuma émergèrent alors des buissons, créant une véritable embuscade. Les Exorcistes se retrouvèrent alors encercler d'ennemis. D'un coup de sifflet, Alessandro ordonna à Bast de détruire les Akuma. Aussitôt, le félin de feu bondit sur une machine infernale, plantant ses crocs puissants dans la carcasse de métal. Malgré l'aide précieuse qu'apportait Bast, le nombre d'entités maléfiques ne cessaient d'augmenter. Les Exorcistes ne savaient plus où donner de la tête entre les Akuma et les Noah. Kanda se retrouva entre Tiky et un démon de métal en forme de serpent, qui le menaçait de sa queue à bout tranchant. D'un geste fluide, le japonais tendit son katana devant lui et fit un tour sur lui-même, pourfendant l'Akuma d'un côté, blessant Tiky de l'autre. Allen, de son côté, frappait dans le tas, avec l'énergie du désespoir. Ils n'étaient plus que trois apôtres de Dieu en état de se battre et cela était loin d'être suffisant pour garantir leur victoire. Le nombre d'Akuma ne cessaient d'augmenter, et Alessandro ne tarda pas à repérer quelques niveaux quatre.

Dans leur état actuel, la victoire était inconcevable. Leurs ennemis avaient bien prit le temps de créer leur stratégie afin de garantir leur victoire. Douze années pour être exacte. Le Comte avait cogité dans l'ombre, se contentant de créer des Akuma sans rien tenter d'autres. Il avait bien comprit que Ryû et Alessandro étaient les meilleurs protagonistes pour mettre en place son plan diabolique, et même s'il ignorait jusqu'à présent l'existence de Rose, la gamine n'avait posé aucun problème. Mieux encore, elle avait guidé deux excellents Exorcistes jusqu'à leur mort certaine. Puisque la petite s'était échappée, le Comte avait envoyé des Akuma à sa poursuite. Il rêvait déjà se planter son épée meurtrière dans son corps frêle, comme il l'avait fait avec Ryû. Ou alors la gardera-t-elle précieusement comme trophée de guerre, usant également de son pouvoir ? Si elle pouvait guider l'Arche, il allait pouvoir récupérer la nef blanche afin de finir le téléchargement une bonne fois pour toute.

Bientôt, les trois combattants restant ne purent plus rien faire, encerclés de près par leurs ennemis. Ils reculèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs dos se rencontrent, leur empêchant toute retraite. Leurs adversaires éclatèrent tous d'un même rire lugubre, qui glaça le sang des Exorcistes. Puis d'un seul coup, le silence tomba, comme un voile de mort. Mais cette rêve de sons ne dura pas longtemps, car bientôt le bruit familier d'une course effrénée parvinrent aux oreilles des vainqueurs et des vaincus. Et alors, dans un cri de guerre, Lenalee, Lavi, Marie, Bookman, Chaoji, Timothy, Miranda, Krory ainsi que tous les Maréchaux, soit Cross, Tiedoll, Cloud et Sokaro se jetèrent dans la bataille. Les trois combattants retrouvèrent leur force grâce au Time Record de Miranda. Aussitôt, ils reprirent les combats aux côtés de leurs compagnons.

Quand Ryû rouvrit les yeux, il avait toujours aussi mal. Mais il remarqua directement qu'il n'était plus sur le champ de bataille, mais à l'abri des fourrés. Sa mère était penchée sur lui, écartant ses mèches brunes de son visage.

« Maman...

- Ryû mon chéri ne dis rien. On va te prendre en charge, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Road...

- Chut chut...Nous le savons, nous savons tout. Rose nous a tout raconter et est venue nous chercher avec l'Arche. Ca a mit plus longtemps que prévu de retrouver les Exorcistes dispersés dans le monde mais nous sommes là maintenant, tout ira bien. »

Bercé par la douce voix de sa mère, Ryû se laissa cajoler malgré sa respiration caverneuse. Alors la voix de sa petite sœur retentit comme le son d'une petite cloche, alors qu'elle se précipitait vers lui, ses petites mains chargées de serviettes, mouchoirs et autres produits médicales. Habilement et d'un geste sec, elle déchira le trou dans l'uniforme de son frère avant de l'agrandir. L'adolescent brun ne s'en étonna pas. Rose a grandit au sein du Quartier Général, et a passé beaucoup de son temps à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière générale lui a apprit de nombreuses choses, faisant de la fillette une véritable aide. D'une infinie douceur, Rose nettoyait la plaie de son frère...Qui n'était vraiment pas belle à voir. Vu la profondeur, le corps entier du brun a dû être perforé. Chose étrange : le corps n'était pas troué, et les organes n'ont pas été endommagés. L'Innocence a-t-elle protégé son hôte en formant un bouclier autour de ses endroits vitaux ? Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions. Ryû saignait beaucoup, il fallait agir vite. Après avoir nettoyée la plaie, Rose l'enveloppa dans des bandelettes blanches, afin de faciliter son déplacement. Quand elle eût terminée, elle appela les autres infirmières, qui se hâtèrent de déposer le blessé sur une civière et de rentrer dans l'Arche, où une pièce avait été aménagée à cet effet. Lenalee put donc repartir au combat la conscience tranquille.

L'arrivée des renforts prirent les ennemis au dépourvu. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à les voir arriver. Plein de ressources, les Apôtres de Dieu reprenaient l'avantage, détruisant les Akuma avec une facilité rageante. Au bout de dix minutes, toutes les machines infernales avaient été exterminées, et les Exorcistes semblaient à peine essoufflés. Les Noah affichaient des mines fières, mais ils n'en menaient pas large. David et Jasdero étaient hors jeu suite à leur combat contre Alessandro et Ryû, Road était retenue par Lulubell, sa seule ennemie en plus du Comte en état de se battre. Quant à Tiky...Disons qu'il a connu des jours meilleurs. Mais il continuait vaillamment son combat contre le kendoka, qui ne l'épargnait pas pour autant. Lenalee avait rejoint le combat depuis à peine deux minutes, et avait directement sauvé Road de l'emprise de Lulubell, qui engagea directement un combat contre la jeune femme. La traitresse tomba sur les genoux, massant sa gorge douloureuse. Alors une petite tête blonde émergea d'entre les buissons, faisant des signes à la Noah. Cette dernière reconnue finalement Rose, et la rejoignit agilement à couvert. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnue au départ car quand elle était tombée sur elle en arrivant sur le champ de bataille, le visage de la fillette était sale, ses vêtements poussiéreux et des mèches de ses cheveux s'échappaient de ses élastiques, déformant ses couettes. Désormais, Road pouvait voir que la peau de la fillette était blanche comme de la neige...Ou comme quelqu'un n'ayant quasiment jamais connu la lumière du soleil. L'adolescente comprit immédiatement pourquoi : ses parents ont dut la laisser au Quartier Général de la Congrégation pour ne pas qu'elle tombe entre les mains de leurs ennemis. De ce fait, la fillette avait grandit enfermé dans un monde qui ne lui appartenait pas, cloîtrée dans cette immense bâtisse aux allures démoniaques. Car il faut bien l'avouer, le Quartier Général n'a pas reconnu pour sa beauté. Et alors, Road se senti d'un seul coup très mal. C'est à cause d'eux, des Noah, des Akuma, du Comte Millénaire que des personnes comme Rose se retrouvent impliqués dans une guerre qui, finalement, les concerne sans les concerner. Certes, l'existence des humains est menacée, mais ils l'ignorent. Ils continuent à vivre comme si rien n'était. La situation de Rose était encore pire : elle savait tout, mais ne pouvait rien faire. Elle devait attendre, impuissante, que ses parents, son frère, ses amis mettent fin à tout ça. Et parfois, ils ne revenaient pas tous de leur mission...La fillette s'était changée, et portait désormais un petit jean ainsi qu'une veste rose. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en petite natte délicieuse qu'elle rabattait en avant. Voilà pourquoi la Noah ne l'avait pas reconnue directement.

« Viens, on va s'occuper de toi !

- Vous...Vous n'avez pas peur que je vous fasse une crasse par derrière ?

- Je peux te dire un secret ?

- Euh...Je suppose que oui ?

- Je vois l'avenir en rêve. »

Cette nouvelle choqua la demoiselle, qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Alors le pouvoir de la petite blonde ne se résout pas à la création d'un lien invisible avec une personne ? En plus de ce don s'ajoutait le contrôle de l'Arche, et des prémonitions en songe ? Road regarda intensément Rose. Qui est-elle vraiment ?

« Avant de revenir, j'ai dormis quelques minutes. Je sais ce qu'il va se passer. Tu ne feras rien. »

Le calme de la fillette était déroutant. Avait-elle vu la victoire de son camp ? Même si l'adolescente avait choisit son cœur plutôt que le Clan Noah, les autres restaient sa famille. Et l'idée même d'être à l'origine de leur mort lui faisait horriblement mal au cœur. Sûrement les autres devaient-ils la voir comme une traitresse, une sale félonne les ayant menés à la perte, détruisant d'un seul coup l'objectif qu'ils poursuivaient depuis tant d'années. Mais Road n'avait tout simplement pas put tuer Rose. L'intensité du regard de l'enfant lui rappelait le jour où elle avait rencontré Ryû, à l'école. Il avait déposé sur elle son unique œil ambré, dans lequel brillait une lueur unique, qu'il partageait désormais avec sa petite sœur. C'est à cause de ça, de ce détail si insignifiant qu'elle n'avait pas put la tuer.

Road revint sur terre quand la fillette attrapa sa main et la guida entre les bambous, la guidant droit vers l'Arche. Une porte était ouverte, et de nombreuses personnes en sortait et en entrait. Des infirmières surtout. Rose guida l'adolescente vers la porte, et elles pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du navire. Semblant connaitre l'Arche comme sa poche, la gamine guida Road jusqu'à la salle où été installée l'infirmerie. Ryû était allongé sur un lit, sous aide respiratoire, et son torse était enveloppé de bandages déjà rougi. Il semblait avoir du mal à respirer, d'où l'aide. L'adolescente mit ses mains sur sa joue pour s'empêcher de hurler. Le Comte avait mit le brun dans un sale état. Rose s'approcha du lit et serra le matelas dans ses petites mains. Road se pencha pour regarder son visage, et remarqua qu'il était ravagé par les larmes.

« C'est de ma faute...

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai détruis notre lien...C'est grâce à ça qu'il parvenait toujours à se remettre sur pied. Je lui insufflais de ma propre énergie, ma force vitale. Et j'ai brisé le lien...De ma faute, il va peut-être mourir...J'ai préféré mon amour à ma famille... »

Road resta interdite. C'est exactement à cela qu'elle pensait, il y a à peine quelques minutes. Cette culpabilité, Rose la ressentait également. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues blanches, alors qu'elle serrait la main de son frère dans la sienne. Alors l'adolescente aux cheveux sombres saisit la petite fille par les épaules, et la força à lui faire face :

« Je sais ce que tu ressens Rose. Moi aussi j'ai choisi entre mon amour et ma famille. Mais culpabiliser ne sert à rien. Nous devons être fortes, c'est notre espoir qui leur permettra de rester en vie. Viens, sortons. »

Rose hocha doucement la tête et elles sortirent de l'infirmerie improvisée. Road lui demanda alors comment elle faisait pour contrôler l'Arche, et la fillette lui expliqua qu'il lui suffisait qu'elle désir quelque chose pour que les paroles naissent d'elles-mêmes dans sa bouche. Alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers une salle contigüe où elles pourraient discuter en paix, une infirmière arriva en courant vers Rose.

« C'est Ryû...Il n'est plus dans son lit ! »

Sur le champ de bataille, les Exorcistes avaient largement l'avantage. Les Akuma étaient tous détruits, et les Noah étaient dans un état pitoyable. Tiky était assit dans un coin, respirant difficilement, pressait son bras droit qui ne cessait de saigner. Heureusement, il usait de sa paume comme d'un bouchon, évitant au liquide vital de trop se déverser hors de son corps. Malgré tout, il lui était impossible de se battre désormais. Lulubell s'était donc rapidement retrouvée prise en tenaille par ses ennemis. Néanmoins, elle résista longtemps. Elle se métamorphosait sans arrêt, donnant du fil à retordre aux Exorcistes. C'est finalement Lenalee qui la mit hors-jeu, lui attribuant un violent coup de pied au visage. L'ennemie s'était retrouvée allongée sur le dos, et avait tenté de se redresser en vain puisque des Exorcistes l'avaient finalement immobilisé. Un ricanement à glacer le sang s'éleva donc dans la clairière ensanglantée. Le Comte tenait Allen par la gorge, un sourire doublement plus diabolique accroché à son visage.

« Faites un pas de plus bandes de d'insectes répugnants et je lui brise la nuque. »

Les Apôtres poussèrent des grognements exaspérés. Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser leur ennemi tuer Allen comme ça. Tous ceux s'étant approchés pour épauler l'anglais reculèrent de quelques pas, serrant leur arme dans leur main. L'Exorciste aux cheveux blanc était lui-même désarmé, son épée gisant à quelques pas de là. Plus aucun bruit ne se faisaient entendre. Quand une voix masculine très célèbre retenti, tous les regards se dirigèrent vers lui :

« Tue-moi à sa place ! »

Malgré son bandage rougi de sang, Ryû se tenait debout, la face défoncée par la douleur. Ses joues étaient sales et poussiéreuses. Sûrement a-t-il trébuché de nombreuses fois avant d'arriver ici. Le Comte resta interdit quelques secondes, avant d'exploser d'un rire rauque à glacer le sang. Tenant toujours Allen à bout portant, il se mit à se dandiner jovialement.

« Dans ton état, tu ne vas pas tarder à y rester. Autant faire d'une pierre de coup !

- Ou alors vous n'êtes tout simplement pas capable de m'ôter la vie ? »

Fit Ryû d'une voix hautaine. La face joyeuse du gros bonhomme gris vira automatiquement à la colère. Alors comme ça, ce sale gamin ce permettait de se moquer ouvertement de lui ? Il allait le payer cher...D'un geste vif, il envoya Allen à terre, qui hoqueta de douleur en percutant le sol. Aussitôt, Lenalee le rejoignit, s'assurant de son état. Avant que Ryû n'eût le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, l'ennemi lui arrachait sauvagement son oeil aveugle, faisant hurler l'adolescent de douleur. Le gros bonhomme détruisit le globe oculaire, et resta interdit de nombreuses secondes. Sur sa paume, gisait une Innocence en forme de coeur rouge, brillant de milles éclats.

« Le Coeur Précieux...»

Chuchota-t-il en effleurant la chose du bout des doigts. Il fut arrêter dans sa contemplation par Ryû qui venait de matérialiser le maillet de Lavi, et qui s'apprêtait à l'abattre sur le Comte. Ce dernier se planta derrière le gamin et lui saisit la gorge, qu'il pressa sans ménagement. Ryû poussa un cri de douleur, alors que du sang coulait le long de ses lèvres roses. Et alors, pendant que l'ennemi riait de la situation de son adversaire, tripatouillant le Coeur Précieux entre ses doigts, l'adolescent brun tendit les jambes vers le sol. Il parvint à saisir la garde de l'épée de son père entre ses pieds, et, d'un geste vif, il envoya l'arme dans les airs, avant de la réceptionner dans ses mains. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il brandit l'épée et la planta dans son propre corps. Des cris horrifiés s'élevèrent dans la clairière. Le Comte ria de plus bel, ravi de voir son ennemi se suicider ainsi dans ses mains. Ryû esquissa alors un faible sourire, et poussa plus fort sur la garde, qui traversa son corps pour se planter dans celui de l'ennemi. Ce dernier exorbita les yeux, poussant un horrible cri de douleur. Il relâcha son emprise et l'Innocence ainsi que l'adolescent tombèrent à terre, ce dernier s'évanouissant sur le champ. Le Comte se tenait la tête, hurlant, jurant, maudissant ces saletés d'Exorcistes. Et alors, une immense lueur sorti du corps de l'ennemi, aveuglant les Apôtres. Quand la lumière disparue, le Comte s'était figé, les mains sur ses tempes, la bouche ouverte dans un cri d'horreur, ses yeux exorbités. Et alors il partait en poussière, comme une sculpture de sable face à un vent trop violent. L'épée d'Allen retomba lourdement sur le sol.

Le Comte était mort.

* * *

Et voilà le dénouement de l'histoire. Je m'excuse pour les combats pitoyables, mais je suis nulle en description de bataille...Mais bon, j'imagine que vous arrivez à visualiser un combat beaucoup plus épic ^^ Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, ce chapitre va être suivi d'un épilogue. Je m'en vais le commencer (et qui sait, peut-être même le finir ?, sur le champ.


	22. Epilogue

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la défaite du Comte Millénaire. Trois mois avait été le temps nécessaire à Ryû pour se remettre sur pied. Les personnes qu'il vu à son rêve ont été celles qu'il aimait le plus : ses parents, sa sœur, son parrain et...son cœur. Road était là, sa peau de diaphane contrastant avec sa chevelure sombre. La première chose qui sorti de la bouche de l'adolescent fut un flot d'excuse : il avait tué le Comte, une personne très chère pour la jolie demoiselle. Mais cette dernière l'arrêta tout de suite. Elle avait depuis longtemps rompu les liens avec le Comte. Disons qu'à l'instant même où elle l'avait regardé, dans leur modeste salle de classe, elle avait comprit qu'il changerait tout sa vie. Elle s'était alors éloignée du gros bonhomme gris, pour rendre sa mort moins douloureuse. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas seule. Grâce à son épée, Allen avait libéré tout les Noah de leur emprise : ils étaient à présents tous des humains normaux. Tiky avait put rejoindre ses amis et Road était là, au chevet de l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns...

Quand Ryû porta sa main à son œil droit, il remarqua que son orifice était vide. Alors...Il était défiguré ? Il jeta un regard remplit d'horreur à son père, qui baissa tristement les yeux. Lavi lui tendit alors un cache-œil, que l'adolescent accepta avec un faible sourire.

C'était finit, bel et bien finit. Et tout ça grâce à Ryû. Le Cœur Précieux. Il avait sauvé le monde. Mais ça, il n'en avait pas conscience. C'est seulement lorsqu'il pénétra dans le réfectoire et qu'on l'accueillit avec des cris de joie qu'il comprit : c'était finit. Et tout ça...Grâce à lui ? Il se souvint alors de ce qu'il avait pensé sur son lit, dans l'infirmerie de l'Arche. Il ne voulait plus voir Rose et Road pleurer. Il ne le supportait plus. Alors il avait quitté son plan et avait rejoint le champ de bataille. Il n'avait réfléchi à rien, ça a été presque instinctif. Et grâce à lui, l'ennemi est vaincu...Ryû reçut des accolades amicales de ses camarades. Même Alessandro vint le féliciter, avec un grand sourire. Les remerciements était si chaleureux, si vrais, si poignant qu'il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Oui, c'était fini...

Jamais les Exorcistes n'avaient vu une aube si belle. Ils étaient tous réuni au bord de la falaise, fixant le lever du soleil. Il leur parut beaucoup plus beau, maintenant que la menace du Comte n'était plus. La plupart allaient retrouver ou fondé leur famille, d'autres réfléchissaient encore à ce qu'ils allaient devenir. Et alors qu'ils allaient tous se séparer, Hevlaska apparut devant eux. Elle leva ses bras fantomatique vers le ciel, et les Innocences de type équipement s'élevèrent dans les airs. Les possesseurs des armes poussèrent des cris de stupeur quand les outils éclatèrent un à un, redevenant les petits cristaux vert luisant. Allen senti de drôle de sensation dans son bras, idem pour Ryû et Rose, l'un sentant son orifice oculaire droit le picoter, l'autre ressentant comme des papillons dans son estomac. Leur corps brilla quelques secondes, et les Innocences s'extirpèrent de leur corps. Des murmures s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée des Exorcistes quand le Cœur Précieux rejoignit les autres cristaux. Et alors, ils se rassemblèrent. Hevlaska envoya même les Innocences qu'elle avait gardées en son sein pendant tout ce temps. Apparut alors devant eux une belle femme aux cheveux blancs, aux yeux bleus cyan et un visage doux. Elle observa longuement l'assemblée devant elle, avant de dire :

« Mes chers Exorcistes, grâce à votre force et à votre courage, vous avez triomphé du Comte Millénaire. De ce fait, vos Innocences n'ont plus de raison d'être. Néanmoins, je vais tous vous accordez un vœu, en échange de votre dévotion. »

Des murmures impressionnés s'élevèrent, alors que la magnifique femme se tournait vers Allen. Ce dernier ne cilla pas, et quand la femme lui demanda d'avancer, il obéit sans rechigner. D'une voix douce, l'entité lumineuse demanda à l'anglais :

« Toi qui fut nommé Destructeur du Temps par la prophétie, que désires-tu en échange de ton engagement ?

- Posséder un bras normal. »

Et sur ces mots, le bras normalement noir d'Allen vira au beige, alors qu'il prenait l'allure d'un bras tout à fait normal. L'anglais fit bouger membre avec attention, ravi cependant d'en avoir un comme les autres. Il inclina la tête, remerciant la magnifique entité. Cette dernière lui accorda un sourire, puis s'adressa aux autres Exorcistes. Miranda demanda plus de chance, Marie demanda à recouvrer la vue, Krory demanda à revoir Eliade, Timothy demanda à garder son pouvoir. Au fur et à mesure que leurs vœux étaient exaucés, les Exorcistes saluaient leur camarade et s'en allait, ravis de pouvoir débuter une nouvelle vie. Bientôt, il ne resta en face de la jeune femme qu'Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, Bookman, Alessandro, Ryû, Rose et Road, restée cependant un peu en retrait. L'entité lumineuse se tourna alors vers le kendoka qui s'avança.

« Je veux l'oublier. »

Dit-il simplement. La jeune femme hocha la tête et retira de la mémoire de Kanda la femme qu'il avait cherché toutes ses années. Elle prit néanmoins le soin de changer quelque peu la mémoire des autres personnes présentes, afin que personne ne demande au japonais qui était la personne qu'il voulait oublier. Alessandro souhaita que Bast reste en vie, dusse-t-il rester un chat normal. Son vœu se réalisa, et la belle femme lui intima que son chat serait plus intelligents que les autres. Ce fut alors le tour de Lavi, qui semblait quelque peu hésitant. Mais après quelques minutes, il s'avança et déclara :

« Je veux que Chomesuke ressuscite. »

La déclaration de l'archiviste choqua ses amis. Lenalee se tourna vivement vers le rouquin, et lui demanda vivement :

« Chomesuke ? L'Akuma modifié qui nous avait accompagné jusqu'à Edo ? Pourquoi veux-tu la faire ressusciter ?

- Je l'aime... »

Souffla-t-il simplement en baissant son unique œil. La mort de la demoiselle remontait à très longtemps. Et pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais oublié. Il ne l'avait pas aimé directement, là bas à Edo. Mais au fur et à mesure d'entretenir sa mémoire. Et maintenant qu'on lui offrait la possibilité de la revoir, il ne pouvait pas passer à côté.

« Je suis désolé papy...

- N'en fais pas un flan : tu t'étais écarté de la voie que tu t'étais choisi depuis bien longtemps. »

Lavi lui jeta un regard oblique, doublé d'un faible sourire. Il s'en voulait de trahir ainsi Bookman. Ce dernier semblait justement très pensif. Personne n'eut le temps de lui demander à quoi il pensait, car il exprima ses pensées à haute voix :

« Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu sais qu'il va me falloir former un nouvel élève...

- Alors prenez-moi. »

Fit Ryû, la mine sérieuse. Bookman le regarda intensément. Il est vrai que l'adolescent brun ferait un parfait élève : il parlait déjà pas mal de langue et était très instruit malgré les années qu'il avait passé au front. Le vieillard ouvrait la bouche pour prononcer son verdict quand Ryû le coupa :

« Mais je refuse de devoir faire une croix sur l'amour.

- Papy, fit Lavi, tu pourrais souhaiter changer les règles, non ? Que les Bookmen puissent avoir une famille ? »

La magnifique femme leur apprit que cela était possible : elle pouvait changer les règles millénaires, et faire croire à tout le monde que cette règle avait toujours été ainsi. Malgré tout, Bookman hésitait. Ryû était un candidat très prometteur : il pourra sillonner les champs de bataille sans ciller. Mais d'un autre côté, lui accorder l'amour, ça allait le distraire de ses fonctions.

« Je serais toujours concentré au bon moment. »

Fit l'adolescent brun comme s'il lisait dans les pensées du vieil homme. Le regard de ce dernier alla de Ryû à l'entité lumineuse, à qui il adressa un signe de tête. Cette dernière comprit immédiatement, et réalisa le vœu de Bookman. Désormais, son disciple sera le jeune Ryû, sûrement accompagné par Road. Les règles avaient été changées : les deux jeunes gens allaient pouvoir sillonner les routes ensembles malgré la tâche qu'endossait désormais Ryû. Mais plus qu'inquiet, les autres étaient heureux : l'adolescent avait trouvé sa voie. Et après ce qu'il a vécu, il mérite largement de vivre la vie qu'il souhaite. La femme constituée d'Innocence réalisa également le vœu de Lavi, qui senti son cœur exploser de joie quand Chomesuke apparut devant lui. Elle était comme dans ses souvenirs, tout en beauté. Alors à peine l'avait-elle remarqué qu'il la saisissait par la taille, partageant avec elle un baiser passionné. On applaudit le couple, et Lavi rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, gêné d'avoir laissé libre cours à ses pulsions devant tout le monde. A son grand plaisir, l'entité lumineuse avait implanté dans la mémoire de Chomesuke tout ce qu'elle avait à savoir pour ne pas être perdu dans ce monde qu'elle avait quitté il y a de cela de nombreuses années. Quand la femme constituée d'Innocence se tourna vers Rose, cette dernière eut un hoquet de surprise, ne comprenant pas pourquoi on lui accordait un vœu, alors qu'elle n'avait pas d'Innocence.

« Tu en possèdes une très faible dose dans ton organisme. Et tu mérites tout de même un vœu, grâce à ton intelligence et ta vaillance.

- Alors je veux devenir grande ! »

Et sous les yeux étonnés des autres, la petite Rose se mit à grandir. Dix secondes plus tard, elle n'était plus une gamine frêle mais une magnifique adolescente aux longs cheveux blonds bouclés cascadant dans son dos, au regard pénétrant et à la silhouette gracieuse. Elle était...tout simplement sublime. On lui donnait seize voir dix sept ans facile. Toute contente, Rose se mit à sautiller de joie. Lenalee laissa une plainte s'échapper de sa gorge :

« J'aurais tant voulu la voir grandir...

- Vous pouvez souhaiter avec d'autres enfants, fit l'entité d'Innocence.

- Je ne pourrais pas le faire naturellement ?

- Le destin ne vous permettait de mettre que deux enfants au monde. Je peux arranger cela pour que vous puissiez voir vos enfants grandir. »

La jeune brune à la chevelure sombre se tourna vers Allen, qui hocha la tête dans un sourire. Alors Lenalee confirma que son vœu serait celui-là. Elle n'avait certes pas put voir Rose grandir, mais elle pourrait voir ses nouveaux enfants. La magnifique dame lumineuse réalisa donc le souhait de la jeune femme, puis lui déclara :

« Je vous aie donné la possibilité d'enfanter à nouveau. Le reste ce fera naturellement. »

Allen et Lenalee se sentirent rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux face à cette illusion, qui fit ricaner Lavi. Alors l'entité blanche se tourna vers Ryû, qui la fixa sans ciller. Il s'approcha d'un pas assuré, car il savait déjà ce qu'il allait souhaiter.

« Héros de la guerre sainte, quel est ton vœu ?

- Je veux une vue normale. »

Déclara-t-il dans un souffle. L'instant d'après, il ressentait une drôle de sensation à son visage. Il se hâta de retirer son cache-œil, découvrant au monde un magnifique œil ambré, en tout point semblable à son congénère de gauche. Ravi de voir de ses deux yeux, il balaya l'endroit du regard, rencontrant des mines souriantes. Enfin, enfin il pouvait voir comme tout le monde. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'avoir deux yeux changeraient ainsi son état d'esprit...

L'entité lumineuse s'éleva alors dans les airs, se dissipant peu à peu. Mais avant de disparaitre, elle déclara :

« Principaux protagonistes de cette guerre, je vous offre un dernier présent. Pour les plus âgés d'entre vous, votre corps rajeunira de quinze ans. Cela n'aura aucun effet mental, vous serez toujours les mêmes...Dans un corps plus jeune. Profitez de la paix que vous avez gagnée avec fierté. Et adieux. »

Sur ces mots, elle disparut dans un nuage d'étoiles...

* * *

« Kirsan, Kisa, ils sont arrivés ! »

Lança Lenalee en passant la tête par la fenêtre de la maison. Les enfants lâchèrent leurs jouets et se ruèrent dans la maison. Avec leurs cheveux blancs et leurs yeux violacés, les jumeaux avaient un physique peu commun, mais semblaient s'en ficher. Kirsan et Kisa étaient nés un an après la fin de la guerre. Allen et Lenalee avaient été ravi d'avoir eut droit à des jumeaux, en merveilleuse santé. Âgés de trois ans, les enfants n'étaient pas très turbulents, au grand plaisir de Lenalee qui avait été habituée au tempérament très calme de ses deux enfants précédents.

Kisa déboula la première dans le grand salon, où Ryû venait de pénétrer. La fillette bondit dans les bras de son frère, qui ébouriffa sa tignasse blanche du bout des doigts. Près de lui, Road saluait Lavi, qui venait d'arriver, suivi de près par Chomesuke qui tenait un tout petit bébé dans ses bras. Kisa fronça les sourcils et fit la moue, avant de dire à son grand frère :

« T'es parti longtemps !

- Ahah désolée Kisa, je te promets de venir te voir le plus souvent possible.

- Rose n'est pas encore arrivée ? demanda Kirsan en cherchant sa grande sœur du regard.

- Ah, elle ne va pas tarder, je viens de voir la porte se matérialiser dans le jardin, répondit Lavi.

- Ils ne pouvaient pas s'installer ici avec nous ? gronda Allen en piochant dans les chips.

- Je comprends qu'ils veuillent un peu d'intimité ! répliqua Lenalee. Kanda n'allait pas pouvoir mettre un pied dehors sans que tu le harcèles.

- Il n'a qu'à pas sortir avec ma fille. »

Kisa eut un petit rire, avant que Rose et Kanda ne pénètrent à leur tour dans le grand salon. La jeune blonde fut accueillit en grande pompe par Kirsan, qui venait absolument être cajolée. Rose sourit à son petit frère avant de le prendre dans ses bras, lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. Le gamin s'essuya la joue, esquissant une fausse mine de dégoût qui fit éclater sa grande sœur de rire. Quand l'appel de son estomac ce fit plus fort, Kirsan quitta les bras de sa sœur afin de rejoindre le buffet. Rose en profita pour rejoindre le groupe de filles, où Chomesuke présentait le petit Aaron. Un duvet roux recouvrait déjà le crâne fragile du bébé, laissant croire aux adultes qu'il possédera un jour la même chevelure flamboyante que son père. Quand Chomesuke déposa doucement le bébé dans les bras de Rose, celle-ci se retrouva être plutôt douée. Cela n'empêcha pas à Lavi qui s'écria :

« Et bah alors, avec une aisance pareille, pourquoi elle est toujours pas mère ? Hein Yû ? »

L'interpellé siffla un juron à l'encontre du roux, se retenant pour ne pas l'étriper sur place. Rose pour sa père, rougie jusqu'aux oreilles avant de voir que Ryû prenait part à l'hilarité de l'ancien archiviste. Alors elle releva la tête avec défis et pointa son frère du doigt :

« Et lui alors ? Il est censé être plus âgé que moi non ?

- Hey ! J'ai pas triché moi, j'ai seize ans, grogna Ryû. C'est trop jeune pour avoir un enfant.

- De toute façon, Rose n'aura jamais d'enfants, fit Allen qui semblait très sûr de lui.

- Pourquoi donc ? demanda Lenalee, craignait déjà le pire.

- Car ma fille n'engendrera jamais les enfants de Kanda. »

Le japonais s'approcha de l'anglais et planta son regard dur ses yeux gris. Les deux hommes s'échangèrent des éclairs, tout en s'insultant de tous les noms. Les autres soupirèrent. Décidément, ces deux là ne changeront jamais.

Néanmoins, une nouvelle vie s'offrait à eux. Ils allaient pouvoir vivre dans la paix qu'ils avaient remportée. Kirsan, Kisa et Aaron ne connaitront jamais la guerre qu'on connut leurs aînés. Et cela, c'est suffisant pour apporter du bonheur dans le cœur des anciens Exorcistes...

**The End**

* * *

Et voilà, le Coeur Précieux, c'est terminé :) J'espère que ma fic vous aura plut jusqu'au bout. Je remercie de nouveau les lecteurs et surtout les revieweurs, qui m'ont donnés envi de finir cette fiction. Si vous le désirez, je ferais des one-shoot sur des passages avant, pendant ou après l'histoire. J'ai déjà la fiction _Jun & Cyndelle_ de prévue, qui découle de cette fiction-là. Je pars également sur projet sur Fate/Stay Night. Bref, j'vais pas causer plus longtemps, tout est expliqué dans ma présentation :p

Au revoir & au plaisir :D


End file.
